I'm Yours?
by UseMyImagination
Summary: CHAPTER 11 UPDATED! Semua awal dari cerita ini akan diulang dari sisi diriku, Akashi Seijuuro. Agar kau mengetahui apa yg terjadi selama ini. (AKASHI x READER dengan menggunakan AKASHI'S POV dimulai dari Chapter 10). Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, typo(s), membosankan, author makin gak niat dan segala penyakit menular yang ada di setiap fic gue RnR Please!
1. Chapter 1

sip, ini fic baru gw. tentunya masih xReader tapi Akashi doang. tp ntinya sih gw mau masukin GoM juga disini. khikhikhi. semoga terwujud. udahlah, cekidot aja. maap kalo abal. yg jelas pasti byk typo krn gak gw baca lagi, males, namanya juga dadakan idenya. cekikikikikiki~

Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, typo(s), membosankan, dan segala penyakit menular yang ada di setiap fic gw.

Rate : T

Pairing : Akashi x Reader.

* * *

**I'm Yours?**

Kuroko no Basuke - Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san

I'm Yours kupersembahkan sebagai wujud kecintaanku pada sang pangeran merah

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Kau adalah milikku**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah kelas yang kosong, terlihat seorang gadis sedang duduk sambil memangku wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Siapa gadis itu sebenarnya? Benar, itu kau. Entah apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana sendirian. Kau duduk di bangkumu dan memandangi sekeliling ruang kelas.

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang membuka pintu kelas yang sangat sepi itu. Kau menoleh ke arah pintu yang dibuka dan mulai memandangi sosok yang baru saja membuka pintu. Perlahan sosok pembuka pintu itu mulai memasuki kelas—seseorang dengan rambut merah dan pandangan mata tajam heterokromia.

Sejenak kau sedikit terkejut akan kedatangan sosok merah itu. Di saat yang sama, kau tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganmu darinya, seakan ada magnet berkekuatan besar yang mengalihkan semua fokusmu padanya.

Mulai tenggelam dalam pesona sosok itu, tiba-tiba saja pandangan kalian bertemu. Iris mata heterokromnya menangkap iris matamu. Kau tersihir oleh pandangannya. Tanpa kau sadari, sosok itu mulai tersenyum nakal. Dentuman keras menyambut dadamu saat sosok itu tersenyum padamu. Entah kenapa senyumannya sungguh menawan dan bercahaya.

Perlahan sosok itu mendekati tempat dirimu duduk. Pangkuan tangan yang kau tempatkan di wajah mulai berpindah posisi. Perlahan sosok itu berjalan, membuat dentuman keras di dadamu semakin menggema. Perlahan semakin dekat, dekat, dekat dan akhirnya sosok itu sampai tepat di depan mejamu.

Senyuman nakal nan menawannya masih terpampang. Pandanganmu padanya penuh dengan efek-efek cahaya berkilat yang membuat sosok itu makin mempesona. Rambut merahnya menari-nari dihembus angin yang masuk lewat jendela kelas. Iris heterokromnya tidak lepas dari iris matamu sejak pandangan kalian bertemu.

Sosok itu mulai menundukkan tubuhnya dan menempatkan kedua telapak tangannya di mejamu. Posisi wajahnya sudah berada tepat di depan wajahmu. Terlalu dekat hingga membuatmu bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya. Kau terpaku di tempat dengan wajah memerah merona. Sosok itu tersenyum lagi, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingamu kemudian berbisik dengan suara dalam yang menggoda,

"Hei,"

"Hm?"

"Kalau sedang belajar, jangan bengong ya."

"Hah?"

.

.

.

"KALAU SEDANG BELAJAR, JANGAN BENGONG! PERHATIKAN SENSEI-MU!"

Suara keras mengganggu mengaum keras di kelas. Asal suara itu dari sensei yang sedang mengajar di kelasmu sekarang. Kau sontak kaget dan terbangun dari,

—lamunan indahmu.

"Setelah jam pelajaran usai, datang ke ruangan saya! Kau harus diberi ceramah,"

Sensei itu kembali ke depan kelas dan mulai melanjutkan materi pelajaran hari ini.

Ternyata kau baru saja melamun, toh? Menyadarinya kau berusaha kembali ke posturmu semula karena kau mulai diperhatikan oleh teman-teman sekelasmu. Kejadian memalukan seperti tadi sebaiknya jangan diulangi.

Jantungmu berdegup kencang saat mengingat kembali sosok yang muncul di dalam lamunanmu tadi. Sosok yang sekarang juga berada di kelas tempatmu belajar—sosok yang tidak bergeming sama sekali saat kau dimarahi sensei-mu—sosok berambut merah dengan iris mata heterokromia bernama Akashi Seijuuro.

.

.

.

.

Ruang Guru.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kau sering bengong di kelas akhir-akhir ini."

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sensei. Maaf masalah tadi."

Kau menjawab dengan nada tegas seperti biasanya.

"Apa kau merasa bosan pada pelajaran sensei?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu."

"Kalau seperti ini terus, prestasimu bisa menurun. Kalau kau punya masalah, bisa ceritakan ke sensei."

"Tidak, sensei. Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak usah khawatir."

Setelah obrolan bersama wali kelasmu, kau keluar dari ruang guru dan pergi menuju kelasmu kembali. Sensei-mu kelihatan sangat khawatir pada keadaaanmu. Bagaimanapun juga, sebagai wali kelas, dia harus perhatian pada semua siswa-siswinya. Ditambah lagi, kau termasuk dalam jajaran siswa dan siswi berprestasi serta menjadi salah satu anak kesayangan sensei-sensei yang mengajar di sekolahmu—membuatmu menjadi salah satu siswi yang sering diperhatikan.

Kau ingat pada kata-kata sensei-mu. Tidak mungkin saja kau menceritakan masalah yang sedang kau hadapi, karena ini hanya masalah sepele yang tidak jelas apa sebabnya. Oh, tidak. Penyebabnya jelas namun terlalu menggelikan. Semua ini diawali karena mimpi-mu sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Mimpi yang hampir selalu setiap hari mampir di dalam tidurmu. Mimpi yang membuatmu merasakan hal aneh, sering melamun dan menghayal yang tidak-tidak.

_"Kau adalah milikku."_

.

.

.

Kau memasuki kelas dan kembali duduk di bangkumu. Semua teman sekelasmu memperhatikanmu, bahkan ada yang tertawa—apa yang mereka tertawakan?

"Bagaimana? Kau dimarahi Sensei?"

Ah, Shinagawa Kana. Sahabat baikmu. Sepertinya dia ingin tau apa yang terjadi padamu di ruang guru.

"Ah, begitulah, Kana-chan."

"Lagian, kau sedang menghayal apa sih? Sampai-sampai suaramu terdengar dan gerak-gerikmu mencurigakan."

"Apa maksudmu dengan mencurigakan?"

"Sensei menyuruhmu untuk menjawab soal di papan tulis, kau malah menjawabnya dengan 'Hm?' yang menggoda sambil senyum-senyum nista,"

"Hah? Aku tidak melakukannya," kau berusaha mengelak, padahal kau sendiri tidak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi karena saat itu kau sedang tenggelam dalam lamunanmu.

"Semua yang ada disini adalah saksi."

Kau malu setengah mati jika memang hal mencurigakan terjadi saat kau melamun. Jangan-jangan setiap kau melamun, terjadi hal memalukan seperti ini. Hampir setiap saat kau melamun entah menghayal apa—saat di kelas, saat di bus, saat di perpustakaan, bahkan saat di rumah.

"—oh, aku tau~" Kana tersenyum nakal padamu, sepertinya mau menduga-duga.

"Apa?"

"Kau menghayal cowok kan? pasti! Akhir-akhir ini kau sering bengong dan wajahmu merah seperti udang rebus. Hehe. Iya kan~?"

"Apa sih. Bu-bukanlah!"

Merasa dugaannya sangat tepat sampai-sampai serasa ada panah menusuk tubuhmu, kau berusaha mengelaknya lagi. Tentu saja, itu memalukan bagimu. Kau dilihat sebagai orang yang bisa dibilang pintar dan _cool_ mana mungkin bisa lepas dari karakter hanya karena menghayal yang tidak-tidak tentang seorang cowok. Intinya—kau malu untuk mengakui bahwa kau memang sering bengong karena seorang cowok.

"Ah, Sensei datang. Nanti cerita ya siapa cowok itu."

"O-Oi, Kana-chan.."

Sebelum Kana kembali ke tempat duduknya, dia sempat mengedipkan sebelah mata kepadamu—mungkin tandanya kau harus menceritakannya dan tentu saja dia akan merahasiakannya.

Pelajaran matematika sedang berlangsung.

Kau mencatat semua apa yang Sensei ajarkan sekarang. Kau berpikir, mungkin kau akan berhenti memikirkan dan menghayal tentang dirinya. Namun saat kau mulai penuh dengan konsentrasi belajar, tiba-tiba saja,

"Akashi-kun, bagaimana kalau kau kerjakan soal ini?"

"Hai."

Sensei memanggil laki-laki yang menjadi masalah buatmu—Akashi Seijuuro—siswa terpintar di kelasmu bahkan mungkin di sekolahmu. Akashi juga kapten tim basket di sekolahmu bahkan dia termasuk dalam generasi keajaiban—generasi yang muncul dalam selang beberapa tahun yang cukup lama—generasi legendaris tak terkalahkan.

Akashi maju ke depan kelas dan mulai menulis sesuatu di papan tulis dengan spidol berwarna sepadan dengan rambutnya. Perhatian penuhmu pada tulisan yang ada di papan tulis kini teralih padanya.

Sosok Akashi yang sedang menulis di depan entah kenapa terlihat mempesona di matamu. Menyadari kau mulai terbuai lamunan indah lagi, kau mengeleng-gelengkan kepala dan menepuk-nepuk pipimu agar kau kembali sadar ke dunia nyata.

Akashi selesai menjawab pertanyaan sulit itu, tentu saja, dia siswa terpintar—peringkat pertama—dan kau—peringkat kedua. Seberapapun kau berusaha, kau tidak pernah sekalipun mengalahkannya dalam urusan prestasi sekolah. _Phrase_ yang selalu diucapkannya memang kenyataan—aku selalu menang, aku selalu benar.

Saat Akashi membalikkan badan untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya, pandangan kalian tidak sengaja bertemu. Kau sontak kaget dan mendadak mengalihkan pandangan ke buku catatanmu. Tidak ada efek apapun pada Akashi, pandanganya dingin seperti biasa. Setelah kejadian 'tak sengaja saling pandang', kau teringat lamunan dan juga mimpimu membuat wajahmu mulai memanas.

_"Kau adalah milikku."_

.

.

.

"Nee-chan, kenapa kau bengong? Nanti dagingmu aku makan!"

"Hah?"

Lagi-lagi kau melamun. Kali ini lamunan seperti apa?

"—aaaagrh! Jangan ambil, itu punyaku! Aku yang masukin!"

"Telat, telat. Habis Nee-chan bengong sih."

Makan malam bersama keluargamu dengan menu sukiyaki. Seperti biasanya, jika berhubungan dengan daging, kau dan adik laki-lakimu akan bertarung memperebutkan daging sebanyak mungkin. Namun sepertinya kali ini kau kalah karena kau sempat bengong di saat yang penting.

"Hei, jangan bertengkar lagi. Sisakan dagingnya untuk Otousan. Jangan dihabiskan."

"Touchan belum pulang? Lembur lagi?"

"Iya, akhir-akhir ini Touchan sedang sibuk dengan projeknya."

"Heem.."

"Sudah cepat habiskan makanan kalian. Kaachan ingin cepat cuci piringnya."

"Haaai~"

.

.

.

Setelah mandi dengan air hangat, kau merasa segar sekali. Malam ini kau berencana ingin belajar untuk ujian tengah semester yang akan diadakan minggu depan. Kau sudah siap di depan meja belajarmu.

Kau menghadapkan lampu duduk untuk memperjelas segala ukiran tulisan di buku catatan dan juga buku paketmu. Konsentrasi penuh agar kau bisa menguasai semua materinya dengan cepat—agar bisa mengalahkan orang itu. Benar, orang itu, orang itu, orang itu.

"Argggghhhh!"

Kau teringat lagi tentang orang itu. Pemuda yang sering membuatmu bengong seperti orang bodoh—Akashi Seijuuro. Padahal tidak ada yang salah dengannya, dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan mungkin dia tidak tau apa-apa. Tetapi, kau sendiri yang terlalu berlebihan menanggapi mimpi yang selalu hadir dalam tidurmu. Mimpi yang mungkin akan mendatangimu lagi hari ini.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan mata heterokromnya tiba-tiba saja memojokkanmu ke tembok terdekat. Kau tidak bisa bergerak, dia menghalangi jalanmu.

Kalian saling berpandangan—lebih tepatnya, mata heterokromnya memaksamu untuk terus memandangnya. Kau tenggelam dalam pandangan indah iris matanya yang berbeda warna. Semakin dalam, sampai kau tidak sadar jarak antara kalian mulai berkurang.

Kau merasakan debaran hebat di dadamu. Wajahmu pun sama merahnya dengan rambut pemuda itu. Kau berusaha mengalihkan pandanganmu darinya namun tangan pemuda itu perlahan menghampiri dagumu—memaksa wajahmu menghadap kembali ke wajahnya. Pandangan menyihir dari pemuda itu membuatmu kaku ditempat—pandangan dingin namun terasa kuat hasrat memaksa untuk memiliki.

_"Kau adalah milikku—"_

_".."_

_"—tidak boleh ada yang menyentuhmu selain aku,"_

_"Aka—"_

Belum sempat bicara, bibirmu sudah dicegah mengeluarkan kata-kata disentuh jari-jarinya. Semburat merah di wajahmu semakin meluas.

_"Ssttt…Kau tidak bisa mengungkirinya, itulah kenyataan—"_

_"…"_

_"—karena aku selalu benar."_

Pemuda itu mulai memangkas jarak antara wajahmu dan wajahnya. Hembusan nafasnya terasa di sepanjang pipimu yang memerah. Dia melirik ke arah bibir pink merona milikmu. Semakin dekat—berusaha menempatkan sebuah—

.

.

.

"Hah, mimpi yang sama lagi."

Kau terbangun—dengan wajah memerah— sebelum adegan pentingnya. Sayang sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haaah~"

Helaan nafas yang kau lakukan setiap pagi semenjak mimpi itu datang.

Kau sudah tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Kau takut akan timbul kesalahpahaman akibat mimpi tidak jelas—namun indah itu. Awalnya perasaan gelisah seperti itu tidak pernah ada. Terhadap pemuda itu, kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai rival dalam prestasi sekolah—tidak lebih sama sekali.

"Hei~ kau bengong lagi."

"Kana-chan. A-Aku ti-tidak bengong kok."

"Haha, jangan bohong~"

"Tidak!"

Baiklah, sepertinya Kana tidak percaya dengan kata-katamu.

"Lalu, siapa cowok itu?"

"Hah? A-apaan sih."

Kau berusaha menghindari topik memalukan ini.

"Kau belum cerita padaku. Kemarin kau pulang duluan meninggalkanku! Ayo, siapa cowok itu?"

Kana berusaha bicara agak berbisik. Sepertinya dia mengerti, kalau hal seperti itu bukan hal yang bisa dibicarakan dengan suara lantang.

"Apa sih! Aku bilang, bukan masalah cowok!"

Sebelum kau berhasil menyakinkan Kana, tiba-tiba sosok yang menjadi masalah memasuki zona berbahaya—maksudnya kelasmu. Seperti biasa, pagi-pagi dia terlihat tampan sekali—tidak, sepanjang hari dia selalu terlihat tampan. Tanpa sadar, kau mulai memandanginya lagi sampai dia duduk di bangkunya. Jangan lupa, ada Kana loh di dekatmu.

"Hmmm~" senandung Kana penuh dengan nada nakal. "—aku tau siapa orangnya."

"Hah?" sontak kau menoleh pada Kana yang mulai tersenyum mencurigakan ke arahmu. Dia mengganti pandangannya ke arah Akashi seakan member sinyal 'Dia kan orangnya?'.

"Bu-bukan," katamu gagap sambil menggeleng-geleng.

"—tenang saja, aku bantu."

"HAH? Cho-chotto—"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kana langsung menghampiri meja Akashi dan mengatakan sesuatu,

"Akashi-kun,"

Akashi menoleh pada Kana.

"Apa?"

"Bisa bantu aku?"

"Bantu?"

"Aku tidak bisa matematika dan fisika, bisa ajarkan aku? Sebentar lagi akan ada ujian, aku ingin dapat nilai yang lebih baik. Kau kan peringkat satu, pasti diajari olehmu akan lebih mudah bagiku."

"…"

Akashi menatap Kana dalam diam. Seperti berpikir. Mungkin dia sedang menganalisis maksudnya. Sasuga Akashi, segala tindak tanduknya selalu dipikirkan terlebih dahulu. Keringat mulai mengucur deras dari pelipismu. Kau tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukan oleh teman baikmu itu. Lalu, kau juga 'dag dig dug' dengan apa yang akan Akashi katakan.

Akhirnya, Akashi menjawab permintaan Kana,

"Baiklah."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, kita belajar bersama ya. Dia juga ikutan,"

Kana menunjuk ke arahmu.

"HAH?!" Kau berdiri dari dudukmu sambil menghentakkan meja saking terkejutnya—kaku di tempat.

Akashi memandang heran kelakuanmu. Kau mulai berdebar lagi dipandang begitu olehnya, kemudian berusaha mengalihkan pandangamu sebelum kembali dibuai khayalan bejad.

"Kalau begitu, kalian belajar saja berdua. Tidak perlu aku. Dia kan peringkat kedua. Kupikir, dia cukup untuk mengajarimu,"

Oh tidak Kana, Akashi sekarang menolaknya. Apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya? Kau masih syok dan tidak perduli apa-apa lagi, hanya berusaha untuk keluar dari masalah ini.

"I-iya, Kana-chan. Kita berdua saja. Ti-tidak perlu mengajak Akashi-kun," katamu terbata-bata.

"Jangan begitu! Aku ingin kau dan Akashi-kun mengajariku. Aku kan super bodoh jadi perlu orang-orang pintar mengajarkanku," Kana mengedip padamu. Oh tidak. Apa lagi respon Akashi kali ini.

Kau tidak tahan lagi—dan juga panik.

"Benar Kana-chan! HANYA aku saja yang bisa mengajarimu, tidak perlu Akashi-kun," sahutmu dengan lantang membuat Akashi menyernyitkan dahi. Kau mengalihkan pandangan lagi.

"…"

"Ta-tapi.."

"Baiklah. Aku juga akan mengajarimu," kata Akashi sambil menatap Kana. Setelah itu, Akashi menatapmu tajam.

"Ha?"

"Hehehehe. Arigatou, Akashi-kun. Nanti aku hubungi lagi kapan kita akan belajar. Jaa," Kana tersenyum pada Akashi lalu padamu. Akashi kembali pada aktivitasnya dan sempat melirikmu sejenak. Wajahmu memerah lagi.

Dalam hati, kau makin khawatir akan apa yang akan terjadi. Hatimu belum siap untuk menghadapinya secara langsung.

_'Bagaimana ini?'_

.

.

.

.

TBC?

Yes or No?

* * *

Author : Okeeeeee. Gw bikin fic ini berdasarkan rasa cintaku padamu, Seichan~ gimana perasaan lo disayang2 ma gw?

Akashi : berhenti mempermalukan gw. Kalo gak…*ckris ckris*

Author : *freeze*

Akashi : Katanya lo hiatus, kenapa malah bikin fic lagi? Padahal utang fic banyak juga!

Author : Yaaa, gmn yak? Abis ini gw bener2 hiatus kok. Tenang aja, cm 2 ato 3 minggu. Ujian nih gw akhir bulan! Ajarin gw dong, Akashi. Lu kan pinter.

Akashi : Kagak mau, siapa lu? sip, reader semua, jangan lupa review, favs, follow. HARUS REVIEW, GAK BOLEH BANTAH PERINTAH GW!

Author : Akashi...*nangis* hem hem, Review pleaseeee~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 cekidot!

Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, typo(s), membosankan, dan segala penyakit menular yang ada di setiap fic gw.

Rate : T

Pairing : Akashi x Reader.

* * *

**I'm Yours?**

Kuroko no Basuke - Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san

I'm Yours kupersembahkan sebagai wujud kecintaanku pada sang pangeran merah *blm jd raja, masih pangeran* /DOR

* * *

**Chapter 2 : The Real Akashi**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore hari di kelas—semua siswa dan siswi sudah pulang ke rumah. Tetapi, di salah satu kelas berkumpulah tiga orang yang sedang duduk berhadapan—kau, teman baikmu dan seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan tatapan tajam bernama Akashi Seijuuro.

Selama beberapa saat terjadi keheningan disana. Kau berusaha fokus pada buku catatan dan latihanmu. Jari-jarimu yang mengapit pensil berusaha membuat ukiran-ukiran di buku demi mendapatkan jawaban pasti dari pertanyaan – pertanyaan mata pelajaran yang sangat sulit—matematika. Kana juga sedang berusaha memecahkan soal aljabar dengan sepenuh hati—terkadang sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sedangkan Akashi sedang memperhatikan cara kerja Kana dalam menjawab soal.

Terkadang kau berusaha diam-diam melirik Akashi yang duduk di hadapanmu sekarang. Semburat merah tak luput semakin nyata di pipimu saat melihatnya. Wajah tampan Akashi, kelopak matanya yang sedang menunduk, mata heterokromnya yang tak henti bergerak mengikuti arah tangan Kana menulis, tangannya yang melipat di dada dan salah satunya memegang dagu, deheman singkat saat melihat jawaban yang benar, dan juga helaian rambutnya yang sedikit tersibak karena angin yang lewat membuat kau bisa melihat dahinya—tanpa sadar kau terus memandanginya diam-diam.

Detakan jantung mulai terasa semakin kuat membuatmu meremas-remas pakaianmu. Berusaha menahan diri tidak berbuat hal aneh kau malah terlihat mencurigakan. Akashi yang sadar sedang dipandangi akhirnya menoleh pelan padamu. Iris mata heterokromnya sekilas bertemu dengan milikmu sebelum kau berpura-pura kembali melihat buku catatan. Ekpresi wajah Akashi tidak berubah sama sekali, tetap dingin.

Kana tersenyum nakal saat melihat tingkah laku kalian berdua. Tiba-tiba saja, ia memikirkan suatu ide,

"Ah, minna. Aku ke wc dulu ya," kata Kana sembari bangun dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi keluar kelas dengan terburu-buru.

"Hah?"

Kau menoleh cepat pada Kana yang mulai kembali mengedipkan sebelah mata padamu disertai gerakan mulut 'Ganbatte!' yang ia tujukan padamu. Jadi, Kana sengaja meninggalkanmu berduaan dengan Akashi, begitu?

Suasana hening makin terasa. Kau bingung harus berbuat apa. Akhirnya, kau hanya berpura-pura fokus pada bukumu sendiri.

JIIIIIIIIT~

Kau merasakan Akashi memandangimu terus membuatmu salah tingkah. Merasa penasaran, kau melirik padanya dan ternyata Akashi memang memandangimu dengan tatapan paling dingin yang ia punya.

_'Kenapa dia memandangiku terus? Aku jadi deg-degan nih!'_

Kau berusaha tampil seperti dirimu yang biasa—tenang dan _cool_—padahal dalam hati menjerit-jerit tak jelas. Kembali menulis jawaban soal lagi. Di saat yang sama, Akashi masih belum memindahkan pandangannya. Kau semakin grogi dipandangi terus olehnya sampai-sampai entah tulisan seperti apa yang kau buat di catatanmu.

"Hei," Akashi memanggilmu.

DEG!—sekejap degup jantung menjadi cepat membuatmu merasa seperti diserang aliran listrik. Kau berusaha menoleh padanya tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan. Namun,

"—sepertinya, akhir-akhir ini tingkahmu aneh."

DEG!—entah kenapa kau merasakan firasat buruk.

"A-Apa ma-maksudmu, Aka—shi-kun?" jawabmu agak gagap. _Nervous_.

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak sadar?" kau memandangi Akashi ketakutan, takut dengan ucapannya. Akashi menajamkan pandangannya. "—kau terus saja memperhatikankanku."

DEG!—gawat, apa ketahuan? Kau berusaha mengelak.

"Ma-mana mungkin. Hanya khayalanmu saja! aha ha ha ha," tawamu yang dibuat-buat menghancurkan image _cool_ milikmu.

Akashi masih tidak mau melepaskan pertemuan iris kalian berdua. Kau berusaha menghindari pandangannya dan memandang keluar jendela.

"Kau sering memandangiku, aku tau itu. Pandangan semacam 'itu', huh?"

"Ha?"

Kau sedikit bingung. Apa maksud ucapan Akashi? Pandangan semacam itu? Tanpa sadar, kau menoleh padanya. Akashi kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"Pandangan mata itu—ya, kau suka padaku, benar 'kan?"

DJEGER!—saatnya kau untuk panik.

"K-Ka-Kau bicara apa, A-Akashi-kun? Tentu saja, itu tidak mungkin. Jangan berlebihan,"

"Benarkah?" Akashi mengangkat satu alisnya. Kau mulai gugup lagi.

"Tentu saja," jawabmu berusaha kalem.

Akashi terdiam sejenak—masih memandangimu. Tiba-tiba sebuah seringaian tersungging di bibirnya,

"Kalau aku bilang—'aku akan menciummu sekarang', apa reaksimu?"

BLUSH!—aliran darah naik ke wajahmu dengan cepat membuat wajahmu benar-benar seperti baru saja dikeluarkan dari mesin pengukus. DAG DIG DUG DAG DIG DUG—suara detakan jantung semakin terasa, tubuhmu memaku. Kau berusaha membuang wajah meronamu dari pandangan Akashi. Sedangkan Akashi sendiri masih menyeringai.

"Ja-jangan bercanda, Akashi-kun. Kenapa aku harus mengeluarkan suatu reaksi tertentu?" katamu berusaha kalem –lagi.

"Heeem~"

"…"

Akashi masih memperhatikan gerik-gerikmu. Kau menggigit ujung bibir. Tanganmu mengepal pelan berusaha menahan diri. Tak lama, Akashi kembali mengejutkanmu,

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, 'aku akan memberikan DUA ciuman PANAS tepat dibibirmu sekarang. Jangan lupa, DUA kali'."

BLUSH! NGING!—lagi-lagi rona merah makin menyebar di wajahmu. Panas sekali rasanya wajahmu itu. Debaran jantung yang tidak bisa dihentikan membuatmu kelabakan. Kau panik—bingung, tak bisa berkata-kata. Apa maksud Akashi yang sebenarnya mengatakan itu? Ditambah lagi kata 'DUA KALI' dan 'PANAS' yang sangat ditekankan olehnya. Apa ia hanya bermain-main dengan perasaanmu?

Tanpa sadar kau mulai gelagapan. Seringaian khas Akashi masih terpampang—entah kenapa ia terlihat senang sekali melihat reaksimu. Tiba-tiba saja, Akashi bangun dari duduknya memandangimu yang kini posisinya lebih rendah darinya. Akashi menundukkan tubuhnya seraya menyentuh dagumu—membuatmu mendongak ke arahnya,

"Apa yang aku katakan selalu benar. Aku juga selalu menepati semua kata-kataku, jadi siapkan hatimu."

Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya padamu. Debaran hebat terasa di dada, tubuhmu kaku—kau sangat ingin menghindar namun di saat yang sama ingin tetap dalam posisi sekarang, menginginkan Akashi semakin dekat. Pandangan iris heterokrom Akashi kembali menyihirmu. Akashi semakin dekat seraya mengelus-elus bibir ranummu yang menggoda sembari tersenyum.

"Kau adalah milikku—"

Kau teringat dengan mimpi yang selalu hadir dalam tidurmu saat mendengar ucapan terakhirnya. Pada saat bibir Akashi hanya berjarak kira-kira 5 cm dari bibirmu tiba-tiba saja Akashi mendorong kepalamu belakang dengan tenaga penuh membuatmu jatuh dari bangku dan,

.

.

.

.

DUAAAAK!

"ITTAIIII~!"

Kau merintih kesakitan sembari memegangi keningmu yang memerah. Lagi-lagi, kau tak sengaja terbangun dari lamunan indah sebelum adegan pentingnya.

"Ah, gomen! Aku tidak sengaja memukul bolanya terlalu kencang. Sakit ya?" Kana berusaha meraih keningmu yang memerah akibat pukulan keras bola voli saat pelajaran olahraga.

"Kana-chan~ Rhhh…"

"Lagian kau bengong sih! Aku dari setadi sudah teriak-teriak 'awas'. Kau malah diam saja."

"Sshhhh… sakit."

Tiba-tiba saja, Kana tersenyum nakal.

"Hee—bengong memikirkan Akashi-kun, ya? Lihat wajahmu, merah sekali! Ahahaha~ kali ini melamun apa?" ledek Kana padamu.

"A-apa sih! Bukan! Sudahlah, aku mau ke UKS dulu. Panas nih keningku!" kau berusaha menghindari ledekan Kana—ya, karena tebakannya benar.

Selama dua hari ini, kau terus saja memainkan segala jenis skenario drama romantis di otakmu disebabkan kekhawatiranmu tentang 'belajar bersama Akashi'. Belum ada kabar lanjutan dari Kana kapan akan mengajakmu dan Akashi belajar bersama. Oleh karena itu, kau jadi terus memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi. Kau tidak sanggup jika harus berhadapan dengan Akashi secara langsung—apalagi jika reaksi Akashi sama dengan lamunanmu tadi—kau belum bisa mengendalikan perasaanmu.

JDUK!

Sesaat kau keluar dari gym, kau tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang karena pandanganmu tidak jelas disebabkan kau berjalan sambil mengusap-usap keningmu yang sakit.

"Ah, summimasen. Aku tidak sengaja,"

Kau menoleh pada orang yang kau tabrak dan mendapati—pemuda bersurai merah dan bermata heterokrom dengan pandangan dingin andalannya memerhatikanmu. Kau kaget setengah mati karena tidak sengaja menabrak Akashi, bahkan wajahmu sempat bertemu dengan punggungnya.

"Tidak apa-apa,"

Mendengar dia bicara membuatmu panik, teringat dengan mimpi dan lamunanmu—_'Kau adalah milikku'_—membuat wajahmu jadi memerah merona. Kau berdiri dekat sekali dengannya—tanpa sadar kau memasuki zona berbahaya—dimanapun ada Akashi maka tempat itu akan menjadi zona berbahaya bagimu.

Tak kuat menahan debaran jantung, kau berlari secepat mungkin menuju UKS. Kau meremas dadamu yang masih saja tidak mau menurut dan malah semakin berdebar kencang. Sesampainya di UKS, petugas UKS kelihatan khawatir dengan keadaanmu—wajahmu yang memerah, sangat memerah, membuatnya berpikir seluruh wajahmu baru saja terhantam bola berkali-kali. Bahkan ia mengira mungkin saja kau akan mimisan.

.

.

.

.

Saat pelajaran, kau benar-benar tidak bisa fokus. Segala ilmu yang diberikan oleh Sensei lewat begitu saja. Kau juga berusaha tetap terjaga jangan sampai melamun lagi di tengah pelajaran. Untuk berusaha mengukuhkan diri, kau mengajak ngobrol teman sebangkumu.

Selama makan siang, Kana terus saja menginterogasimu. Sepertinya, ia penasaran sekali.

"Sejak kapan kau suka pada Akashi-kun?"

"Apa sih. Aku bilang, bukan dia! Lagipula, aku bukan melamun karena seorang cowok. Berapa kali aku harus bilang."

Kau bersikukuh bahwa kau tidak suka pada Akashi. Sebenarnya, kau sendiri masih bingung dengan keberadaan perasaan anehmu terhadap Akashi.

"Jangan bohong. Jelas-jelas kau sering memperhatikannya."

"Tidak, Kana-chan."

"Hehehe. Sudahlah. Katakan sejujurnya."

"Kubilang, tidak."

Kana terus memaksamu untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya. Sebulan yang lalu, kau tidak merasakan apa-apa jika melihat atau berada didekat Akashi—biasa saja—walau kau akui kau memang sangat kagum padanya, kagum pada pembawaannya, kejeniusannya dan segala hal tentang dirinya. Di saat yang sama, kau juga menjadi rivalnya—ingin sekali mengalahkannya, setidaknya sekali saja.

"Tapi, aku lega. Jika kau memang suka Akashi-kun, itu sudah sepantasnya. Awalnya aku khawatir dengan sikap sok _cool_-mu itu—khawatir tidak ada lelaki yang berani mendekatimu, lagipula menurutku tidak ada lelaki yang sesuai dengan standartmu disini kecuali Akashi-kun,"

"Sudah kubilang, bukan begitu. Lagipula, apa maksudmu dengan Akashi-kun sesuai denganku?"

"Kau itu terlalu pintar untuk ukuran seorang gadis. Laki-laki sudah tidak percaya diri duluan jika berhadapan denganmu. Kau juga tidak merespon setiap laki-laki yang mendekatimu—seakan kau tidak punya ketertarikan pada laki-laki, padahal seharusnya umur-umur seperti kita sudah sewajarnya tertarik pada lawan jenis,"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Kana-chan."

Kana melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, memasang wajah cemberut yang dibuat-buat.

"Bukan berlebihan. Kau bermasalah—tetapi setelah mengetahui kau suka Akashi-kun, aku jadi lega."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak suka padanya," sahutmu dengan gaya sok tegar—padahal dari setadi sudah 'dag dig dug' karena nama Akashi disebut terus menerus, ditambah lagi dugaannya kalau kau suka padanya.

"Tidak usah mengelak. Aku memakluminya, Akashi tampan dan pintar. Wajar saja. Dia pantas bersanding denganmu—aku mendukung. Lupakan kerivalanmu dengannya, pandang dia sebagai laki-laki mulai sekarang," jelas Kana, sepertinya ia sangat mendukungmu dengan Akashi. Setidaknya, ia terlihat seperti teman yang baik.

"Sudahlah. Jangan membicarakannya lagi,"

Kau berusaha menghindar dari topik pembicaraan itu dan pergi dari atap sekolah tempat kalian makan siang bersama. Di saat kau menuruni tangga, kau melihat beberapa gadis lewat sambil berteriak-teriak histeris—entah apa sebabnya. Kau berusaha mencari tau dan mendapati seorang bersurai blonde kuning yang mulai kerepotan dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis fansnya—Kise Ryouta, model remaja terkenal.

Iris mata madunya menangkap sosokmu, sejenak membuat wajahnya mulai berbinar-binar. Kise melambaikan tangan padamu, dan kau membalasnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Ah, minna. Tunggu sebentar ya, aku ada urusan-ssu."

Kise berlari menghampirimu kemudian tiba-tiba saja,

GYUUUT.

Memelukmu erat-erat, membuat wajahmu terpendam dalam dadanya. Semua fansnya menganga.

"Ryou—ta-kun, lepaskan. Se—sak!"

Kau berusaha melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan tenaga penuh, akhirnya kau terlepas dari dekapan mautnya.

"Mou~ apa salahnya aku peluk sahabatku sejak kecil!"

"Ryouta-kun, kau berlebihan. Tidak lihat, fansmu cemburu tuh, nanti mereka mengira yang tidak-tidak."

Kau memandangi fans Kise yang masih menganga namun mereka langsung tersadar dan menghampiri kalian berdua.

"Kise-kun, kenapa kau memeluknya?"

"Dia teman masa kecil-ssu. Dia—" Tiba-tiba Kise menunda kalimatnya, terdiam dan menoleh pada dengan wajah yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

"—sudah seperti saudara sendiri. Kami tetangga sejak kecil," lanjutmu meneruskan kata-kata Kise yang terputus. Semua fansnya ber-hooh-ria namun tetap menolak lugas kenyataan Kise memelukmu tadi.

"Minna, aku ada urusan dengannya. Kita ngobrol nanti lagi ya~ jaa nee~" ucap Kise sambil mengeluarkan kedipan mautnya ke arah gadis-gadis itu—sukses membuat beberapa diantara mereka bertumbangan bahkan mimisan.

Kau berjalan bersama Kise menuju kelasmu melewati lorong-lorong luar dan dalam yang ada sepanjang gedung-gedung. Senyuman Kise terus merekah entah kenapa. Kise terus saja memegangi tanganmu.

"Ryouta-kun, kebiasaanmu menggenggam tanganku sejak TK sepertinya harus kau lupakan. Kau model terkenal sekarang, nanti fansmu marah-marah,"

"Aku tidak peduli-ssu. Model ya model. Ryouta ya Ryouta. Saat berada di dekat kamera aku adalah model, saat bersamamu aku adalah Ryouta. Hehe,"

"Dasar," kau menghela nafas. Semasa kecil saat kalian tersesat, kalian bergandengan tangan seperti ini. Semejak saat itulah, kebiasaan Kise dimulai—memegangi tanganmu saat berjalan bersamamu.

"Aku kangen padamu-ssu. Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk jadi tidak sempat main ke rumahmu. Gomen ne, karena tuntutan pekerjaan aku harus pindah ke apartemen lain, kita jadi tidak bertetangga lagi,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Berjuanglah dengan karirmu, aku mendukung."

Kau tersenyum pada Kise. Tak pula, Kise mengeluarkan sengiran khasnya.

Saat kalian berjalan di lorong kelas, tiba-tiba saja,

"Ah, Akashicchi."

Kalian bertemu dengan Akashi. Kau terkejut karena kemunculan mendadak Akashi dibalik belokan lorong kelas. Wajahmu langsung merona saat melihatnya. Pandangannya masih sama tajamnya. Akashi memperhatikanmu dan Kise lalu melihat kalian berpegangan tangan. Dengan cepat, kau melepaskan pegangan tanganmu dengan Kise—entah kenapa kau melakukan itu karena biasanya apapun yang terjadi kau hanya pasrah saat digenggam Kise.

"Ryouta, hari ini ada latihan. Jangan terlambat," Kise mengangguk.

Ya, Kise dan Akashi saling mengenal—mereka satu tim basket—termasuk Generation of Miracles—kelompok legendaris yang ada di sekolahmu. Setelah bicara, Akashi kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas kalian yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat kalian bertemu.

Kise memperhatikan wajahmu yang merona. Ia sedikit kebingungan melihat sikapmu yang tidak biasa baginya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu merah, apa kau sakit?"

"A-Aku baik-baik saja, Ryouta-kun. Aku ke-kembali ke kelas dulu ya, Jaa," jawabmu agak terbata-bata lalu pergi dari sana. Kise hanya memandangimu kebingungan.

.

.

.

.

Kau terus memikirkannya—memikirkan apa yang Akashi pikirkan saat melihatmu dan Kise berpegangan tangan. Entah kenapa kau khawatir. Padahal, kau menganggap Kise seperti kakakmu sendiri—karena dia lebih tua darimu sedikit—tidak biasanya kau khawatir pandangan orang lain terhadap dirimu yang dekat dengan Kise. Lebih tepatnya, kau HANYA khawatir pandangan Akashi terhadap kedekatanmu dengan Kise—tidak peduli pandangan orang lain.

"Argh! Apa sih yang aku pikirkan sejak tadi,"

Kau selalu berusaha mengelak tentang perasaanmu namun disaat yang sama juga mengakui. Makin bingung dan galau. Perasaan kuat itu memaksamu untuk memikirkannya—lagi-lagi teringat mimpi itu lagi—

_"Kau adalah milikku,"_

Apa sebenarnya arti dari mimpimu itu? Mimpi bejad yang membuatmu juga menghayal hal-hal bejad.

Kau kesal pada dirimu sendiri yang mudah terbuai dengan khayalan seperti itu. Awalnya, kau memang tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti lawan jenis, cerita romantis, lalu hubungan khusus laki-laki dan perempuan. Yang kau pikirkan hanyalah menjadi yang terbaik dan meraih impianmu.

KRIIIIING.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Sekarang, kau bermaksud untuk pulang ke rumah. Kau pergi keluar kelas setelah merapikan semua barang-barangmu. Lalu, kau mengajak Kana untuk pulang bersama namun Kana harus mengikuti kegiatan klubnya. Sedangkan kau sendiri, hanya ikut klub 'pulang ke rumah setelah sekolah'. Jadi, kau tidak ada kegiatan.

Kau berjalan menelusuri lorong kelas dan sampai di luar gedung. Saat menoleh ke arah pohon besar yang ada di dekat belakang sekolah, kau melihat seekor kucing yang sedang berbaring di bawah pohon—kucing milik penjaga sekolah yang sering kau lihat berkeliaran dimana-mana.

"Neko-chan,"

Benar, kau suka dengan hewan itu. Kau menghampiri kucing itu dan mulai mengelus-elusnya. Saat kau berjongkok mengelus hewan itu, tiba-tiba saja kau mendengar suara yang cukup keras—seperti suara seorang gadis,

"A-Aku—su—suka padamu!"

Mendengar ucapan gadis itu, kau langsung tau jika ia sedang menyatakan perasaan pada seseorang. Biasanya, kau tidak perduli dengan hal seperti itu namun saat ini entah kenapa kau ingin melihatnya. Perlahan kau mendekati arah datangnya suara, bersembunyi di balik tembok—mengintip sedikit.

Matamu terbelalak saat melihat dua orang yang sedang berdiri di sana, seorang gadis manis yang sangat feminim sedang kelihatan sangat gugup menunggu jawaban dari sang lelaki pujaan yaitu seorang pemuda bersurai merah menyala yang sangat kau kenal—Akashi Seijuuro. Akashi hanya memandangi gadis itu dengan tatapan dingin.

Kau menutup mulut berusaha untuk tidak berteriak. Tanganmu yang satunya mengepal pelan meremas rokmu. Rasanya kau ingin kabur dari sana, namun kau juga ingin tau jawaban Akashi. Apa ia akan menerima gadis itu? Jika dilihat penampilan gadis itu sangat manis walau sekarang terlihat gugup, jika ia tersenyum pasti sangat cantik. Jika Akashi menerimanya, maka kau akan—bagaimana?

DAG DIG DUG.

Akashi terdiam memandangi sosok manis di depannya. Pandangannya tidak berubah sama sekali—dingin, bahkan sangat dingin membuat orang yang melihatnya seperti membeku karena pandangan es-nya. Kau mengintip lagi, Akashi mulai angkat bicara—jantungmu berdegup kencang,

"Jadi, hanya untuk mengatakan itu kau memanggilku ke sini?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Wajahnya yang merona menambah kesan manis namun terlihat agak kecewa karena respon Akashi yang tidak bersahabat.

"Jika kau menginginkan kehidupan percintaan manis layaknya film-film, kau memilih orang yang salah."

Kau terkejut. Gadis itu terkejut, memandang Akashi dalam diam dengan ekpresi tersiksa.

"Jika kau menginginkan jawaban pasti yang membuatmu bahagia, jangan melakukannya padaku. Perasaan semacam itu tidak ada gunanya—hanya menganggu. Aku tidak butuh hal seperti itu,"

Gadis itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Pandangan Akashi semakin mendingin. Kau terpaku dengan ucapannya.

"Hentikan menyukaiku. Lupakan segera," kata Akashi dengan nada memerintah. "—jika tidak menuruti perintahku, kau akan tau akibatnya."

Akashi pergi dari tempat itu, berjalan menuju ke gym. Hari ini ada latihan basket, seperti yang dikatakannya pada Kise tadi.

Gadis itu mulai menangis di tempat. Kau merasa kasihan padanya tetapi kau sedikit lega tentang penolakan Akashi pada gadis itu namun di saat yang sama kau merasa takut—takut Akashi akan meresponmu dengan ucapan yang sama. Takut bersedih seperti gadis itu. Penolakannya terlalu kejam. Seperti ucapannya tadi, kau mungkin memang memilih orang yang salah. Haruskah kau melupakan perasaan itu?

.

.

.

.

TBC..

* * *

Iya, sori ya kalo gak sesuai bayangan kalian. gw ngetik super ngebut ini. bagi yang ngikutin fic gw yang Body x Soul chapter 8 nya udah saya update lebih dlu dari pada ini.

Hati-hati ya baca fic gw yang ini. jangan ampe kecampur yang mana yang nyata lalu yang mana yang khayalan. Khikhikhikhi.. gw akan membuat kalian doki2 sekaligus kesel juga *apa sih? Sok bisa gt gw?* /PLAK. Semoga gw berhasil melakukan itu, fufufu…. *dilemparin kacang ijo*

Disini member kisedai sudah muncul, baru kise maksudnya. Ahaha. Gw tegaskan, ini era teikou versi SMA. Masalah yang ditanyain Nisa Piko-san, sudah pasti akan gunting Akashi di fic ini, ditunggu saja. Rate tidak akan berubah namun pairing mungkin saja berubah! *tp tetep Akashi x Reader bakal ada*

Bagi yang review, fave, follow dan PM, gw ucapkan terima kasih banyak! Maaf jika banyak kekurangan. Kritik dan saran diterima. Jangan lupa, untuk chapter ini—

REVIEW PLEASE~ *pasang nigou eyes*


	3. Chapter 3

[chapter ini sudah edit, karena banyak typo menyebar. tp klo masih ada typo, ya berarti saya emg udah seliwer]

HAI, READER-TACHI! Ketemu lagi ma saya, ahahaha. Gimana rasanya gw tipu di chapter 2? AHAHAHAHA~ SENENG BGT GW BISA NIPU LO SEMUA! *ditimpukin sampah* Pada protes marah2 ke gw nih para reader. Tapi seru kaaaaan? *kata siapa?* nah, bagi yang sudah menunggu updatean ini, sok atuh dibaca. Hati-hati baca fic gw ini ya! Jangan kecampur kenyataan dan khayalan. Tapi, untuk chapter ini, euuuummm, gimana ya, sesuatu terjadi. AHAHAHAHAHA. SIP, Chapter 3 UPDATED sesuai dengan prediksi seseorang. cekidot!

Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, typo(s), membosankan, dan segala penyakit menular yang ada di setiap fic gw.

Rate : T

Pairing : Akashi x Reader.

* * *

**I'm Yours?**

Kuroko no Basuke - Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san

I'm Yours kupersembahkan sebagai wujud kecintaanku pada sang pangeran merah *blm jd raja, masih pangeran* /DOR

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Between Fantasy and Reality**

* * *

.

.

Kau berbaring di ranjang untuk satu orang. Seprai yang terbentang sepanjang ranjang mengeluarkan aroma harum sehabis dicuci. Suara detakan jam dinding menghiasi suasana hening. Ya, sekarang kau ada di kamarmu. Kau memandangi langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong.

_"Jika kau menginginkan kehidupan percintaan manis layaknya film-film, kau memilih orang yang salah."_

Terngiang-ngiang akan ucapannya. Teringat wajah dinginnya. Teringat kesalahan memilih orang.

_"Perasaan semacam itu tidak ada gunanya—hanya mengganggu."_

Kau mengangguk pelan. Kenyataannya, perasaan itu memang mengganggu—kau juga merasakan hal tersebut.

_"Hentikan menyukaiku. Lupakan segera—jika tidak menuruti perintahku, kau akan tau akibatnya."_

Kau menekuk alis. Bergerak ke kanan dan kiri. Menggeleng-geleng. Memukul tembok. Menendang-nendang gulingmu. Membenamkan wajah di bantal. Air muka masam. Di saat yang sama, bingung. Di lain pihak, setuju.

Kau menoleh ke meja kecil di sisi ranjangmu. Melihat ponselmu yang menganggur. Kau meraih ponselmu, membukanya, dan melihat _wallpaper_-nya—alis semakin menekuk. Wallpaper apa yang kau pasang sampai-sampai wajahmu jadi bertambah buruk?

"Sembarangan saja kau mengganti _wallpaper_-ku, Kana-chan, tapi.."

Kau sudah tau kalau _wallpaper_-mu diganti oleh Kana-chan sejak tadi siang tetapi entah kenapa kau membiarkannya. Akhirnya, kau mengutak-atik ponselmu—mengganti _wallpaper_-nya. Sesaat kau menghela nafas berkali-kali.

DRRRT DRRRT

Tiba-tiba ponsel yang masing kau genggam bergetar. Kau kembali membukanya dan mendapati tulisan '1 email baru'. Sesegera mungkin kau melihat isi pesannya tanpa tau apa kejutan yang akan mendatangimu. Kau membaca isi pesannya dengan seksama,

* * *

**From** : Kana-chan

**Subject** : Belajar bersama Akashi Seijuuro‼ 33

Aku baru saja email Akashi-kun. Katanya, besok latihan basket diliburkan untuk persiapan ujian. Jadi, sepulang sekolah besok, kita mulai belajar bersama! Iyey! Manfaatkan ya, ini kesempatan! (T_^)v

Aku selalu mendukungmu. (^_^)9

Kana.

* * *

Saking kagetnya, kau sontak bangun dan terduduk memaku memandangi isi pesan tersebut. Untuk beberapa saat kau terdiam dalam posisi yang sama. Segala macam skenario mulai diputar dalam otakmu. Apa, apa yang akan terjadi? Skenario manakah yang akan terjadi besok? Pegang tangan, pegang pipi, pegang bibir, lalu ci—

STOP!

Mendadak kau teringat lagi insiden penolakan tadi sore. Tubuhmu melemas. Kau kembali berbaring dan memandangi layar ponselmu. Menghela nafas lagi. Segala macam skenario cantik nan indah sudah dicoret dalam daftar jadwal tayang. Sebagai gantinya, skenario pembantaian masuk daftar—dipandang dengan dingin, dicaci maki, dan bunuh diri.

Merasa sudah kebingungan dan tak mau memikirkannya lagi, kau berpindah ke meja belajarmu. Kembali berkutat dengan buku dan pensil.

"Lebih baik aku belajar untuk persiapan ujian. Jangan pikirkan itu lagi, masalah besok—argh! Sudahlah."

Kau berusaha menulis jawaban pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di bukumu dengan konsentrasi penuh. Nomor 1 selesai, 2 selesai, 3 sedikit sulit—berpikir sejenak, selesai, 4—kau diam. Beberapa kali kau melirik ke ponselmu—mengingat _wallpaper_-nya. Kau menggelengkan kepala lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Ucapan itu teringang lagi. Mimpi itu muncul dalam benakmu. Perbuatannya dalam khayalan dan kenyataan membumbui pikiranmu. Ingat sosoknya saat menoleh padamu. Ingat penolakan itu lagi. Kau menampar wajahmu sendiri.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" gumammu kesal.

Tanpa sadar, kau berpikir lagi. Lagi-lagi, kau membenarkan ucapan Akashi—_"Perasaan semacam itu tidak ada gunanya—hanya mengganggu."_—membuatmu menyadari sesuatu.

"Aku tidak bisa terus begini, benar kata Akashi-kun, ini hanya mengganggu konsentrasiku."

Mungkin saja perkataan Akashi memang benar. Konsentrasimu buyar, tetapi apa sebabnya? Justru orang yang mengatakan kata-kata yang kau benarkan adalah penyebabnya, membuatmu makin tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Jika ini terus berlanjut, ucapan Sensei-mu akan benar terjadi—prestasimu akan menurun. Kau membulatkan tekad, membenarkan perkataan Akashi—_bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu. Hanya mengganggu. Aku punya tujuan, dan aku tidak mau tujuan itu terhalangi oleh hal seperti ini. Sudah cukup. Ini hanya tanggapan berlebihan dariku, semua tidak nyata. Kembalilah ke dunia yang sesungguhnya. Bersikap rasional. Jadi diriku sendiri lagi. Lupakan itu_—katamu dalam hati.

Setelah menyakinkan dirimu sendiri, kau berhasil kembali berkonsentrasi belajar. Bahkan malam ini, mimpi itu tidak datang. Sepertinya, tekadmu untuk menganggap hal itu konyol dan melupakannya sudah sangat bulat.

Pagi hari menjelang, wajahmu pun berseri-seri—seakan tidak ada masalah. Berangkat sekolah pun dengan penuh semangat, tidak ada kekhawatiran apapun. Intinya, itu konyol, lupakan dan tidak perduli lagi.

Tetapi, kenyataannya…

JDUK!

"Ah, gomen. Aku tidak hati-hati jadi tersandung. Terima kasih, sudah menolongku."

Kau menoleh pada sang penolong yang menahan tubuhmu dengan sebelah lengannya. Sang penolong hanya berwajah datar.

"Sama-sama," kata Sang penolong sembari melepaskan dekapannya. Kau membatu di tempat. Pandangan mata bertemu. Mencium aroma tubuhnya. Merasakan kulitnya yang bersentuhan dengan kulitmu. Mengingat jari-jarinya yang menggengam pelan lenganmu. Jantung berdetak kencang. Nafas tak beraturan. Wajah memanas. Kau berada di zona berbahaya—zona dimanapun orang itu berada—ya, Akashi lah penolong itu.

Tekad sebulat-bulatnya bola basket yang paling bulat sekarang kempis dalam sekejap setelah ditusuk panah Sang _Cupid_.

SIAL—satu kata terucap dalam hatimu.

Sang penolong berambut merah masih berdiri di hadapanmu—menatapmu dalam-dalam menggunakan pandangan es-nya. Tiba-tiba saja, ia melayangkan tangannya ke arah wajahmu untuk menyingkirkan helaian-helaian rambut yang menutupi pipi meronamu. Kau merasakan sentuhannya sangat lembut.

"Hati-hati,"

Lalu, senyuman tersungging di bibirnya—senyumannya terasa lembut seperti sutra.

(Oi!)

Entah kenapa kau melihat lambaian tangan di sisi telinganya.

(Oi!)

Lama-lama semakin jelas. Bahkan, bayangan seseorang mulai terlihat nyata.

(Oooooi~)

Dan,

"HOOOOI~!"

Kau menatap heran pemuda bersurai hijau yang melambaikan tangan ke arahmu dalam jarak dekat. Tangan kirinya yang dibalut kain sedang menggenggam pot bunga mungil yang bertanamkan kaktus.

"HAH!" kau tersontak kaget melihat sosok itu. Lalu, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari sosok yang kau inginkan.

"Oi! Kalau mau bengong, jangan lakukan di tengah jalan nanodayo!"

"HAH?!" kau masih saja ber-HAH-ria, masih mencari-cari sosok berambut merah yang ternyata sudah berdiri di depan loker sepatunya—sedang mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu ruangan.

"Kau dengar aku tidak sih?!", omel si pelambai tangan berkacama itu.

"HAH?" kau berusaha menoleh padanya namun pandanganmu masih tidak mau lepas dari sosok yang berdiri di depan loker sepatu. "—A-Ada apa, Midorima-kun?"

"Ada apa, katamu? Jelas-jelas kau bengong di tengah jalan dengan pose aneh—entah pose apa—dan sekarang kau bertanya 'ada apa' padaku?"

Pose aneh? Kau memperhatikan seluruh tubuhmu. Apanya yang pose aneh? Kau hanya berdiri dengan sedikit membungkukkan badan sekitar 30 derajat dari posisi tegap dan kedua tanganmu dalam posisi menggenggam udara di hadapanmu. Kenapa kau bisa berpose begitu? Ya, karena kau hampir jatuh dan seseorang menolongmu lalu kau membatu dalam pose terakhir saat orang itu menolongmu. Lalu, khayalan bejad datang.

Menyadari pose anehmu, kau langsung berdiri tegap—mengukuhkan diri dan berusaha bersikap _cool_ lagi.

"Ah, maaf, Midorima-kun. Kalau begitu aku akan menyingkir."

Orang bernama Midorima itu mengerutkan wajah. Sesaat sebelum Midorima ingin membuka mulutnya lagi, seseorang memanggilnya.

"Shintarou."

DEG—Bahumu terangkat mendengar suara yang familiar. Asal suara tidak jauh dari tempat kalian berdiri.

Midorima menoleh ke arah datangnya suara,

"Akashi.. ada apa memanggilku?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan—mengenai latihan minggu ini,"

"Baiklah," Midorima meninggalkanmu begitu saja dan menghampiri Akashi. Mereka berdua berlalu dan masuk semakin dalam menyusuri ruangan-ruangan dalam gedung sekolahmu. Kau mematung—memandangi sosok mereka.

.

.

.

.

Kau menghelas nafas berat di tengah pelajaran, membuat seisi kelas memperhatikanmu. Sensei yang sedang menulis di papan hampir saja menjatuhkan spidol yang dipegangnya karena mendengar helaan nafasmu. Sepertinya, kau sedang tidak perduli—melanjutkan berpikir.

Benar, kenyataannya, tekad sebulat bola basket yang susah payah kau bentuk, dengan mudah ditembus olehnya lagi hanya karena kecerobohanmu dan sikap tolong-menolong. Bahkan di saat kritis seperti itu, sempat-sempatnya kau berkhayal dia menyeka rambut dan mengelus pipimu. Tidak hanya itu, _image_-mu dimata sainganmu yang lain pasti berubah haluan dari si '_cool'_ menjadi si 'tukang bengong berpose aneh dan menghalangi jalan'. Sainganmu yang lain? Ya, Midorima—sainganmu dan juga rekan setim Akashi.

Untuk peringkat seangkatan, Midorima adalah sainganmu dalam mempertahankan posisi kedua. Terkadang posisi kalian bertautan—sama-sama dua, kadang kau dua dan dia tiga, atau sebaliknya. Lalu, peringkat pertamanya? Tentu saja Akashi. Tetapi, Midorima merupakan peringkat pertama di kelasnya.

"Hei," bisik teman sebangku—memanggilmu. Kau menoleh padanya, "Ada apa?"

"Shinagawa memanggilmu,"

"Kana-chan?" kau menoleh ke belakang—ke arah meja Kana. Kau menggerakkan mulutnya perlahan, kau berusaha membaca pergerakan mulutnya untuk mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

_'Ja…ngan…lu…pa…ha…ri…ini…bela…jar…ber…sa…ma…ja….ng an…ka…bur?'_

"Jangan lupa hari ini belajar bersama, jangan kabur?" Sekilas kau melebarkan mata. Lupa, ya, kau sempat lupa. Awalnya, kau bersikap santai saja karena tekad bulat basketmu—namun, sekarang, sudah kempis dan bolong.

_'UWAAAH, bagaimana ini?'_ jeritmu dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah. Waktunya belajar bersama. Akhirnya, waktu ini datang.

DUK DUK DUK DUK DUK.

Kana sedang menulis namun sejak tadi meja tempat dia menulis bergerak-gerak terus, membuat tulisannya menjadi berantakan.

"Hei, jangan menggoyangkan kakimu di meja begitu, aku sedang menulis!"

Kau menghentikan gerakan kaki ala menjahitmu.

"Maaf,"

"Puuuh, belum-belum sudah begini," lanjut Kana dengan sedikit tawaan yang agak ditahan.

"Jangan menertawaiku!"

"Akashi-kun belum datang saja kau sudah _nervous_ begitu, ahahaha."

Kau mengerutkan alis.

"Siapa bilang aku _nervous_?"

"Lalu kenapa kau gelisah begitu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya bosan saja, jadi aku mencari kegiatan lain."

"Dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakimu ke meja?"

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" ucapmu penuh percaya diri. Berpura-pura bersikap tenang. Kana menahan tawa.

"Baiklah. Jika kau tidak ada kerjaan, bisa tolong panggilkan Akashi-kun? Kurasa dia ada di gym,"

"HAH?"

"Jangan berikan aku 'HAH', tapi cepat panggil Akashi-kun."

Tiba-tiba Kana menyuruhmu untuk memanggil Akashi. Untuk apa? Bukankah Akashi akan datang? Jadi, tidak perlu kan kau menghampirinya. Lagipula, kau mana berani, benar? Ya, disebabkan tekad bulat basketmu sudah hancur.

"Untuk apa? Nanti juga ke sini," tanyamu sambil diam-diam cemberut.

"Kalau tidak begitu, nanti waktu belajar kita habis hanya untuk menunggunya."

"Memangnya Akashi-kun kemana?"

"Entahlah, dia bilang, _coach_ memanggilnya," jawab Kana sembari mengangkat bahu. Kau hanya ber-hoh-ria dan mengangguk. Kana kembali menulis sesuatu di catatannya, namun ia teringat sesuatu dan menoleh padamu.

"Kenapa kau malah bengong? Cepat panggilkan Akashi-kun!"

"Ha? Kenapa harus aku? Kau saja," tolakmu dengan tegas, enak saja Kana main perintah.

"Kalau aku bisa aku sudah memanggilnya dari tadi! Kau tidak lihat tugasku?" Kana menunjukkan semua soal-soal yang harus dikerjakannya.

"Hah? Soal dari mana ini?"

"Akashi-kun menyuruhku mengerjakannya sebelum dia kembali," jelas Kana sembari mencibir tak jelas. "—sudah cepat sana!"

Penuh dengan keseganan hati, akhirnya kau keluar kelas dan pergi menuju gym. Tanpa kau sadari Kana menyeringai.

.

.

.

Kau berjalan menuju gym. Sepanjang perjalanan, masih banyak siswa-siswi berhamburan. Sebagian besar dari mereka sedang membawa tas dan siap untuk pulang ke rumah. Saat kau melewati lorong luar gedung kelas kau berpapasan dengan seseorang. Kau menyernyitkan dahi.

Orang itu berjalan berlawanan arah dengan arah tujuanmu. Kau memperhatikan wajahnya. Ya, gadis manis yang menyatakan perasaan pada Akashi kemarin. Wajahnya manis sekali tetapi agak terlihat murung. Apa sebabnya karena penolakan kemarin? Kau mengingat itu. Kasihan padanya dan juga mulai kembali ragu. Bayangkan saja, wajah berbinar-binar gadis manis seperti dia bisa berubah suram dalam sekejap. Bagaimana tidak? Lelaki pujaan memaksanya untuk melupakan perasaan itu bahkan disertai dengan ancaman. Kejam.

Akhirnya, kau sudah sampai di depan gym tempat klub basket latihan. Kau mengintip ke dalam pelan-pelan agar tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaanmu. Matamu mengedip bingung karena tidak ada sesosok pun tertangkap jangkauan pandanganmu—di sana sepi.

"Dimana Akashi-kun? Di sini sepi,"

Kau menghela nafas kecewa. Loh? Kenapa? Apa karena kau tidak jadi bertemu dengan Akashi? Tidak bertemu dengannya, lalu bicara dengannya, kemudian berjalan bersama menuju kelas sambil bergandengan tangan—TIDAK, bukan itu! Ingat kedoknya kemarin. Akashi bukan tipe romantis seperti itu—setidaknya itulah tanggapanmu. Lagipula, apa yang kau harapkan dari laki-laki kejam namun mempesona itu?

"Kau mencari seseorang?"

Kau menoleh ke arah datangnya suara penuh tanya itu. Terlihat sosok pemuda manis dengan rambut biru langitnya memasang wajah datar—atau memang seperti itu ekpresi wajahnya? Ya, sosok itu tiba-tiba saja berada di belakangmu—menatapmu dengan mata bulat besar tak berdosanya. Sejak kapan dia ada disana?

"Ah, itu.."

"…hm?"

Pemuda itu mengangkat satu alisnya, kelihatan bingung denganmu.

"—apa ada sesuatu di wajahku? Jangan menatapku seperti itu," katamu agak risih di pandang dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Tidak, hanya saja kau tidak—sudahlah, siapa yang kau cari?"

"Akashi-kun. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja, Akashi-kun adalah kapten kami—"

Kau menyadari bahwa pemuda biru langit ini adalah anggota klub basket. Ya, setidaknya begitu, walaupun tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi—sepertinya kau juga lupa kenyataan bahwa Sang Kapten juga tidak bertubuh tinggi.

Dari kejauhan seseorang berteriak memanggil pemuda itu,

"Oi, Tetsu, sedang apa kau? Cepat!" kau melihat satu lagi pemuda dengan tubuh yang jauh lebih besar, rambutnya berwarna biru gelap dan berkulit tan. Kali ini, pasti tidak salah menduga bahwa dia adalah anggota klub basket ditambah lagi pemuda itu sedang membawa bola basket.

"Tunggu sebentar, Aomine-kun," teriak si pemuda bersurai biru langit pada pemuda yang memanggilnya dan hanya direspon 'HAH' yang cukup menggelegar.

"Aomine-kun?" Kau merasa familiar dengan nama itu. Sepertinya pernah mendengarnya dari seseorang. "Ano, E—to.."

"Kuroko. Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Ah, Kuroko-kun. Sepertinya dia menunggumu," kau bicara sembari memandang ke arah pemuda bernama Aomine yang sedang sibuk melihat layar ponselnya.

"Iya," Kuroko mengangguk pelan, lalu melanjutkan bicara. "Kurasa Akashi-kun sudah kembali ke kelasnya, jaa," Kuroko tersenyum padamu kemudian berlalu meninggalkanmu.

"Ah, terima kasih."

.

.

.

Tidak menemukan Akashi di gym yang dikatakan Kana, akhirnya kau kembali ke kelas. Namun, saat kau memasuki kelas, pemuda bersurai merah itu tidak tampak keberadaannya. Dimana dia sebenarnya? Kana terkejut melihat kau datang tanpa diiringi oleh seseorang—kelihatannya Kana kecewa.

"Akashi-kun tidak ada di gym. Kata salah seorang timnya, dia sudah kembali ke sini. Kenapa tidak ada?"

Kau masih berdiri tepat di depan pintu tanpa menyadari seseorang berdiri di belakangmu.

"Kau mencariku?"

DEG.

Serasa ada serangan aliran listrik kecil sepanjang tengkukmu saat mendengar suara yang sangat kau kenal—suara orang yang kau cari sejak tadi, Akashi Seijuuro. Kau menoleh pelan dan membalikkan badan dengan sedikit memundurkan diri dari pintu agar Akashi bisa masuk ke dalam kelas.

Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan Akashi dan langsung menuju tempatmu duduk. Akashi terlihat heran dengan tindak tandukmu namun tidak memperdulikannya lalu mendekati Kana.

"Kau sudah mengerjakannya?" Akashi duduk di bangku depan meja Kana menulis. Tidak jauh dari sana, tempatmu duduk. Ya, kalian duduk berhadapan sekarang.

"Hn. Sudah aku kerjakan, tapi ada yang belum selesai. Lihatlah," Kana menyodorkan bukunya pada Akashi lalu Akashi mengobservasinya perlahan. Kau hanya memandangi mereka.

"Hm. Bagian ini salah, coba kau perbaiki."

Kana mengangguk pelan lalu melanjutkan menulis. Akashi memperhatikannya.

Dalam hati kau mengumpat, _'Apanya yang belajar bersama? Akashi-kun hanya mengajari Kana-chan saja sejak tadi,'_

Kenapa? Kau iri? Pada sahabatmu sendiri? Lagipula, bukankah kau sudah pintar? Apa masih perlu diajari? Tidak, bukan itu masalahnya. Setaumu Kana beralasan akan belajar bersama dimana kau dan Akashi sebagai gurunya, namun kenyataannya hanya Akashi yang menjadi guru disini.

Kau berusaha berkonsentrasi mengerjakan soal latihan yang mungkin akan hadir pada ujian tengah semester beberapa hari lagi. Sejenak terkadang kau penasaran dan menoleh ke arah Akashi. Kau sedikit lega, ternyata hanya begini saja. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun.

Saat kau ingin kembali menatap buku catatan, pandanganmu dialihkan oleh pemandangan menggoda di hadapanmu. Pemandangan dengan Akashi sebagai pusatnya. Angin sejuk entah menghembus dari mana—mungkin dari jendela yang terbuka—menyibak rambut merah Akashi membuatmu bisa melihat dahinya. Posisi dan pose Akashi mengingatkanmu akan sesuatu. Kelopak matanya yang sedang menunduk, mata heterokromnya yang tak henti bergerak mengikuti arah tangan Kana menulis, tangannya yang melipat di dada dan salah satunya memegang dagu, deheman singkat saat melihat jawaban yang benar, dan juga helaian rambutnya yang sedikit tersibak karena angin—ya, sama persis dengan adegan yang beberapa hari lalu terputar di otakmu—khayalanmu.

Kau menelan ludah—tidak percaya, tetapi kau disadari oleh ingatan tentang sosok kejam Akashi yang diperlihatkannya pada orang yang menyukainya. _'Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin,'_ katamu dalam hati. Kau melanjutkan menulis dan berusaha melupakan pikiran-pikiran aneh. Ingat, ada Akashi.

"Ah, minna. Aku ke wc dulu ya," kata Kana sembari bangun dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi keluar kelas dengan terburu-buru.

DEG!

Kau menoleh cepat pada Kana. Kana mengedipkan sebelah mata padamu disertai gerakan mulut 'Ganbatte!' yang ia tujukan padamu. Persis, persis sekali dengan khayalanmu.

_'Tidak, tidak, tidak, ini tidak mungkin kan?'_ kau berteriak dalam hati.

Kau memandang Akashi dengan tatapan horror, sedangkan Akashi masih dalam posisi yang sama—melihat buku catatan Kana.

Diam. Diam. Suasana hening.

Kau mulai tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Takut akan kemungkinan skenario itu akan ditayangkan. Namun bagaimana bisa? Dalam skenario itu terdapat adegan yang tidak mungkin terputar di kehidupan nyata, terlebih lagi orang itu adalah Akashi. Kau berusaha menenangkan diri tetapi tidak berhasil—hal itu, menarik perhatian Akashi.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau kelihatan gelisah."

DEG. Jantung berpacu cepat.

_'DIA BICARA PADAKU! DIA BICARA PADAKU! BAGAIMANA INI?'_

Oke, berusaha tampil seperti dirimu, oke? Dan jawablah dengan kalem seperti biasa.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Akashi-kun."

Kau berpura-pura membaca buku yang ada di hadapanmu. Akashi menautkan kedua alisnya.

Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipismu. Entah kenapa ruangan itu terasa menjadi lebih panas dari biasanya. Kenapa Kana lama sekali ke wc? Kau sudah tidak tahan lagi berduaan dengannya, apalagi suasananya canggung begini.

Bagaimanapun juga, kau penasaran. Wajar saja, itu berperikemanusiaan. Kau melirik ke arah Akashi diam-diam agar tidak ketahuan, namun,

_'Ga-gawat.'_

Pandangan kalian bertemu. Tidak disangka sejak tadi Akashi belum memindahkan sorotan matanya darimu.

Kedua tanganmu yang berada di atas meja mulai gemetar—entah takut, entah gugup. Kau berusaha menghindari tatapannya namun tidak berhasil—matanya, ya, mata belangnya seakan mengatakan _'Jika berani membuang pandangan dariku, maka kau akan tau akibatnya'_—seperti itulah kira-kira arti pandangan Akashi, menurutmu.

Kau kembali menelan ludah. Dengan susah payah, kau berhasil lolos dari terkaman pandangan liarnya. Jantungmu semakin berdetak kencang, mungkin saja wajahmu pun sudah semerah rambutnya.

"Hei,"

DEG.

Tidak lagi, tidak lagi. Semakin mirip saja dengan khayalanmu. Jadi setelah ini apa yang akan terjadi?

"—sepertinya, akhir-akhir ini tingkahmu aneh."

DEG!— TIDAAAAK. firasat buruk.

Kau menoleh pada Akashi, berusaha keras menahan diri tidak berbuat hal mencurigakan. Lalu? Kau ingin mencoba sesuatu. Sepertinya, kau tipe penantang.

"Apa maksudmu, Akashi-kun?"

Dalam hati, kau berharap jawabannya tidak sama dengan yang ada dalam skenariomu—apa benar? Jangan bohong.

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak sadar? Kau sering memperhatikanku."

Eh? Apa ada yang salah dengan dialognya? Kau merasakan kejanggalan.

"Kau bicara apa, Akashi-kun?" lagi-lagi kau bersikap sok _cool_ padahal nafas sudah kembang kempis.

"Kau sering memandangiku. Ya, pandangan seperti 'itu'."

DEG—jantung bergerak cepat, matamu membulat sempurna. Tidak percaya tentang kemampuanmu berkhayal—sungguh akurat hasilnya.

"Haa?" Kau merasa tidak enak badan. Keringat mengucur deras mengingat apa kalimat selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan olehnya. Telingamu dipenuhi dengan kemungkinan lanjutannya.

"Kau suka padaku, benar 'kan?"

DUAAAR!—bumi goncang ganjing, langit seakan mau runtuh, lautan seakan menyurut dalam sekejap. Dunia akan hancur. Khayalan kini menjadi kenyataan. Semuanya saling tindih. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Panik. Panik. Panik.

Sewajarnya kau menginginkan lanjutan omongannya setelah ini menjadi kenyataan, namun entah kenapa rasanya kau mau kabur dari sana. Kenapa Kana lama sekali? Jangan-jangan dia pergi dan tidak akan kembali lalu selamanya kau terjebak jeratan pemuda merah yang memandangmu dengan tatapan intimidasi. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?

Kau berusaha mengukuhkan diri—bertahan. Memejamkan mata sesaat, menenangkan diri. Menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Tak disangka, pengendalian dirimu sangat hebat padahal hatimu menjerit—entah senang atau mungkin SANGAT senang?

"Kau bicara apa, Akashi-kun? Aku tidak mengerti."

Kau menatap Akashi balik dengan penuh kepercayaan diri. Sepertinya, latihan dalam khayalanmu sudah ada hasilnya, kau bisa mengendalikan dirimu dalam situasi ini.

"Apa kau berusaha mengelak? Mencoba menipuku?"

"Tidak," jawabmu kalem.

"Kau pikir, aku tidak tau? Jangan meremehkanku."

Kau mengerutkan wajah. Kenapa respon Akashi terasa aneh. Bukankah akhir dari cerita ini adalah Akashi akan menawarkan diri untuk ya—ehem—menciummu dan kalian saling berbagi kasih sayang dengan bercumbu sepuasnya hingga pulang nanti? Kemudian hidup bahagia selamanya? Apa kau pikir dunia semudah itu? Jangan bercanda!

Akashi mulai mengungkapkan lagi persepsinya,

"—huh, pandanganmu sama dengan gadis itu."

Kau terdiam.

Sekarang, Akashi seratus persen menghadapkan tubuhnya padamu. Memangku wajah dengan punggung tangannya, menatapmu dalam-dalam. Kau gugup di pandangan dalam jarak dekat. Rona merah semakin jelas di pipimu, iris matamu tak mau lepas dari manik heterokromnya, nafas naik-turun tak beraturan dan pembuluh aorta mengalirkan darah menuju wajah. Untuk beberapa saat, kalian hanya saling berpandangan, lalu,

"Aku bisa melihatnya, kau suka padaku, benar?"

Kau terdiam lagi. Masih bungkam seribu bahasa.

"—Sikap diammu aku anggap sebagai pembenaran."

Tangan kirinya yang digunakan untuk memangku wajah kini beralih posisi untuk meraih tangan kananmu yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas meja. Jari-jarinya mengangkat jari-jarimu hingga mencapai ketinggian yang sesuai dengan jarak pandangnya. Akashi memperhatikan punggung tanganmu dan kemudian berkata sesuatu,

"—kau tau apa yang harus kau perbuat, benar 'kan?"

Cara bicaranya terasa biasa, tetapi pandangan matanya sangat dingin dan penuh aura intimidasi yang kuat. Entah mengapa sebuah kata yang disebut 'mutlak' berada di sekelilingnya—mengatakan bahwa kau tidak bisa membantah. Hal itu membuatmu bergidik namun di saat yang sama juga tenggelam dalam pesonanya. Pandangan Akashi terus bertukar dengan matamu dan juga tanganmu,

"Apa kau tau—"

Akashi bicara sembari merogoh sesuatu di kantong celananya dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas. Sesuatu yang ia angkat tinggi-tinggi hingga menimbulkan kilatan cahaya akibat pantulan sinar matahari dari luar jendela. Sesuatu yang kini Akashi pertemukan dengan punggung tanganmu—membuatmu bergetar hebat. Sesuatu yang dikenal dengan sebutan gunting. Ya, sebuah gunting berwarna merah.

"—rasanya dikuliti?"

Seringaian khasnya pun muncul.

.

.

.

.

TBC…

* * *

Haaaaai, reader-tachi~ gimana chapter ini? endingnya MANTAFFFFF….. kira-kira gimana jadinya ya? Fufufufufu…. jangan merinding ya~ semua ada disini, nanonano dah. yg serem mpe yg KYUNKYUN.

Kalian tau anime/manga Special A? kebetulan settingan di fic gw ini hampir mirip dgn itu, gw bikin hubungan antara midorima dan reader terjadi seperti di special A. sebenernya sih, ide ttg peringkat 1 dan 2 itu MURNI IDE SAYA *jangan boong ah* GAK BOHONG! Soale itu jaman SMA gw kek gt cuy, gw selalu peringkat 2, gaaaak pernah ngalahin si peringkat 1 (SAYANGNYA SI PERINGKAT 1 ITU CEWEK DAN BUKAN COWOK GANTENG /mojok). Gw dikalahin krn nilai pelajaran social gw HANCUR parah krn gw gak suka belajar itu, tapi nilai science gw NGALAHIN DIA, AHAHAHAHA~ *ketawa bangga*

Ya, intinya gw mau bikin setiap member kisedai punya ikatan khusus dengan reader dari berbagai segi. Ya punya koneksi lah, gt. Ahaha, salah satunya gw ambil dari SA.

Oia, untuk yang sudah review, fav, follow, PM, saya ucapin makasih banyak. Terima kasih sekali kalian masih mau berkontribusi di fic abal saya. MAAP KALO SAYA SELALU MENGECEWAKAN HUAAAAAA~ *lari2 ala india*

AH, gw punya pesan untuk Nisa Piko-san, saya harap anda baca. Gw selalu baca kok review super dari lo, tenang aja. Cuma susah aja balesnya. Ahaha. Untuk fic lain yang dikau tunggu pasti akan saya update, jd bersabarlah. Hehehe. Daaaaaan gunting Akashi sudah dataaaaang~

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada. Saya butuh pendapat kalian. Hope u like it, friends.

UNTUK CHAPTER INI, REVIEWNYA PLEASEEEEE?


	4. Chapter 4

Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, typo(s), membosankan, dan segala penyakit menular yang ada di setiap fic gw.

Rate : T

Pairing : Akashi x Reader.

**NOTE : MULAI SEKARANG, SUDUT PANDANG DIUBAH JADI SUDUT PANDANG ORANG PERTAMA. READER'S POV.**

* * *

**I'm Yours?**

Kuroko no Basuke - Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san

I'm Yours kupersembahkan sebagai wujud kecintaanku pada sang pangeran merah *blm jd raja, masih pangeran* /DOR

* * *

**Chapter 4 : I don't Understand (Part 1)**

* * *

**-READER'S POV-**

**.**

"Kau suka padaku, benar 'kan?"

.

"—Sikap diammu aku anggap sebagai pembenaran."

.

"—kau tau apa yang harus kau perbuat, benar 'kan?"

.

"Apa kau tau—rasanya dikuliti?"

.

Gunting merah menyala yang digenggamnya menyentuh tiap sisi kulit punggung tanganku menimbulkan jejak garis-garis putih tak kasat mata. Dinginnya besi gunting menambah sensasi yang membuat tubuhku makin gemetar. Bulu kuduk pun berdiri. Wajahku pasti memucat. Jari-jarinya yang bertautan dengan jari-jariku seakan tidak mau lepas sampai aku mengerti dan menurut. Ya, keabsolutan terasa disetiap sentuhannya.

"Gu-Gunting? Kenapa kau membawa barang seperti itu, Akashi-kun?" Aku bertanya, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hm? Seingatku gunting ini berada dalam kuasaku beberapa minggu yang lalu," Akashi-kun mengangkat gunting itu tinggi-tinggi, memandangi pesona yang timbulkan dari pantulan cahaya. "—ya, beberapa minggu yang lalu, benda ini merupakan _lucky item_ milik Midorima Shintarou." Ia kembali menatapku, jeda sebentar, "Cara yang bagus untuk mengalihkan topik, huh?"

Aku hanya terdiam. Seakan waktu berhenti. Impianku hancur begitu saja melihat perlakuannya padaku.

"Gunting ini adalah gunting yang bagus. Sangat disayangkan jika tidak dipertemukan dengan sesuatu yang bagus juga," Ia mempertemukan kembali gunting tersebut pada punggung tanganku. Iris mata heterokromnya seakan berkilat melihat reaksi terkejut di wajahku. "—kau punya tangan yang indah." Akashi-kun menyeringai membuatku merinding, "—Kurasa sangat cocok."

Hentikan memandangku begitu, Akashi-kun. Kau…mengerikan.

"Apa kau mengerti apa yang sedang kau katakan Akashi-kun?" Aku menelan ludah. Mengendalikan perasaan takut.

"Ya, aku sangat sadar akan diriku yang sedang berusaha memperingatkanmu."

Dahiku menyernyit, "Memperingatkanku?"

Akashi-kun menghela nafas. Ia kembali memainkan gunting tersebut di sekitar tanganku, sungguh, ada perasaan takut yang amat mendalam tersimpan di hatiku saat ini, "Aku tau, kau adalah orang yang pintar. Oleh karena itu, kau sudah mengerti maksudku. Terlebih lagi, kau mendengar pembicaraanku dengan gadis itu."

Gadis itu? ah, tidak mungkin. Jadi, Akashi-kun tau?

Kedua alisku yang bertautan kini mulai mengendur menunjukkan keterkejutan. Ya, Akashi-kun dipastikan telah mengetahui kalau aku menguping pernyataan cinta gadis manis kemarin. Sorot matanya menunjukkan, ia paham betul bahwa kata-katanya sore itu masih teringang jelas di dalam kepalaku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Jadi, kau tau aku menguping?"

Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tau apa yang harus kau perbuat 'kan? Kau sangaaat mengerti," Akashi-kun mendesakku. Guntingnya bergerak mengeluarkan suara 'cekris' yang khas. Jari-jariku gemetar hebat. "—jangan menjadi pengganggu."

Apa?

Peng—ganggu, katanya?

Siapa?

Aku?

Tidak mungkin.

Aku salah dengar 'kan?

Jangan bercanda.

PLAK.

Aku menepis tangan Akashi-kun.

Sekali lagi, menepisnya.

Manik dwiwarnanya mendelik tajam. Tidak bisa kubiarkan.

Aku sontak berdiri dari tempatku duduk—memandangnya angkuh. Ya, geram. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Kurasa ada hal yang salah kau mengerti Akashi-kun. Semua yang kau katakan akan berlaku jika aku memang memilikinya, tetapi ada satu hal yang salah kau prediksi. Kenyataannya kau tidak selalu benar."

Alisnya bertekuk. Kelopak mata terbuka sepenuhnya. Semakin erat genggamannya pada benda besi berkilat itu.

PRAK!

Pundakku bergerak saat melihat gunting menancap di meja belajar menyebabkan bekas lubang kecil disekitarnya.

"Kau bermaksud membantahku?"

"Tidak." Aku menggeleng sekali penuh penegasan. Jangan, jangan takut!

"Jelas terlihat, kau membantah perintahku. Apa lagi, huh? Prediksiku salah? Bagaimana bisa? Lagi-lagi, kau—" Ia mengancungkan gunting padaku, aku hanya bisa memandangi wajahnya yang mulai dipenuhi amarah tidak seperti biasanya, "—meremehkanku."

Meremehkannya? Kapan aku melakukan itu?

"Kau pikir apa sebabnya aku mau mengajari Shinagawa-san?" Pertanyaan yang ia ajukan, kali ini sesungguhnya adalah pertanyaan yang aku ingin ketahui juga jawabannya. Awalnya, Akashi-kun menolak tetapi tiba-tiba menerimanya. Apa kata-kataku membuatnya merasa diremehkan?

Akashi-kun melanjutkan perkataannya, "—ya, karena kau bilang HANYA kau saja yang bisa mengajarkan Shinagawa-san. Jadi, menurutmu, aku tidak bisa melakukannya? Ya, kau meremehkanku."

"Aku tidak—"

Aku tidak pernah berpikir begitu. Waktu itu aku hanya sedang…..gugup.

"Iya, kau. Aku tidak suka orang memandang rendah diriku. Aku tidak suka pada siapapun yang menentangku. Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh menentangku, dan sekarang apa?" Pandangan mata es-nya seakan meleleh akibat kemarahan, mengerikan, "—Aku memerintahkanmu untuk jangan menjadi pengganggu dan KAU? membantahku!"

Perkataannya yang sangat dalam ketika menyebut kata 'pengganggu' memasuki indera pendengaranku, membuat tubuhku memanas karena emosi. Aku tidak bisa menerima perlakuannya namun emosi masih dalam kendaliku. Aku tidak akan lari dari pendirianku. Ya, kau tidak bisa mengatakan apalagi memperlakukanku sebagai pengganggu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak membantah karena perintahmu tidak berlaku padaku. Ya, karena **aku tidak suka padamu, A-ka-shi Se-i-juu-ro-kun**."

Setelah mengatakan itu, aku bergegas membereskan barang. Berjalan pergi dari ruang kelas itu meninggalkan Akashi-kun yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Walau begitu, Aku masih sempat menitipkan pesan pada Akashi-kun untuk Kana-chan—_aku pulang duluan, tidak usah khawatir, lanjutkan saja belajarnya_.

.

.

.

[Hari Sabtu—Dua Hari sebelum periode Ujian Tengah Semester]

Pagi yang cerah untuk hidupku yang suram. Ya, semenjak hari itu aku menyuram. Kenapa? Aku sendiri tidak tau apa sebabnya aku bisa bicara seperti itu pada Akashi-kun. Hanya saja aku tidak suka ia menyebutku 'pengganggu'. Padahal Aku…benar-benar…sudahlah.

Bayangkan, aku melawannya, melawan orang yang dikenal sebagai Sang _Emperor_, orang yang selalu berkata dirinya benar dan tak mau dibantah. Aku sukses membantahnya. Sepertinya, aku juga punya masalah dalam mengendalikan tindakanku.

Semenjak hari itu, aku menjauhi Akashi-kun walaupun kami memang jarang berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Setiap Kana-chan mengajak untuk belajar bersama, aku menolak dengan alasan ada urusan di rumah. Beberapa kali, aku melakukan bantahan habis-habisan setiap Kana-chan mulai meledek mengenai perasaanku pada Akashi-kun. Ya, hal itu mengingatkanku pada kejadian itu—gunting itu, ancaman itu, perintah itu, perlakuannya diluar batas kewajaran.

Tetapi, selama ini aku menganggap Akashi-kun adalah sosok yang patut dibanggakan dan dikagumi. Ia mempesona. Ia pintar. Ia jenius. Ia hebat. Ia tampan. Ia mencolok. Ia sempurna. Ia bisa melakukan apapun. Ia memang melebihi batas kewajaran. Melebihi batas kewajaran…..apakah itu salah satu penyebab dirinya selalu bersikap begitu? Batinku tak hentinya bertanya-tanya.

Aku memutuskan—aku tidak mau bertemu dengan tatapannya lagi. Jangan sampai melihat amarahnya seperti waktu itu. Sungguh, dalam hati, aku khawatir. Akankah aku melihat sosok menakutkannya lagi? Lalu, apa ganjaran yang akan aku dapat jika membantahnya? Persis seperti hal yang dikatakannya pada gadis sore itu—_"Hentikan menyukaiku. Lupakan segera. Jika tidak menuruti perintahku, kau akan tau akibatnya."_

Akibat yang dikatakannya, seperti apa?

Memikirkannya saja membuatku merinding.

Ingat, mata heterokromnya menyala terbakar amarah.

Ia tidak suka.

Sudah pasti tidak suka dengan kelakuanku.

Tapi, aku tidak rela. Apalagi harus minta maaf.

Aku bukan pengganggu. Aku benar-benar…ukh!

Oleh karena itu, menghindar saja.

Apa masalah akan beres?

Tidak, bukankah Akashi-kun adalah orang yang sempurna di mataku?

Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku diperlakukan begitu.

Karena aku….aku…hah.

Sebenarnya Akashi Seijuuro adalah manusia seperti apa? Ia menakjubkan, ya, mengagumkan dan . . . menakutkan.

Lalu, mana Akashi-kun yang sesungguhnya?

Aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak mengerti.

"Memikirkannya membuatku pusing," ujarku saat sedang menyisir rambut di depan kaca yang berada di meja belajar. Aku baru saja selesai mandi. Hari ini adalah hari sabtu. Ujian tengah semester akan dimulai hari senin. Selain memikirkan Akashi-kun, ada hal yang bisa aku kerjakan—belajar. Salah satu cara melupakan pikiran seperti itu adalah dengan berkonsentasi belajar, tetapi tetap saja terkadang gangguan itu datang. Habisnya. Mau bagaimana?

Untuk pagi ini, sebelum belajar, aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar sepanjang kompleks rumah sekaligus menghilangkan penat. Dulu, saat sedang penat, biasanya aku main ke rumah Ryouta-kun tapi sekarang Ryouta-kun sudah pindah ke apartemen. Kalau rumahnya sih ada didekat rumahku. Kadang, aku masih suka mampir ke sana hanya sekedar untuk menyapa orang tua Ryouta-kun. Sejak kecil, aku dan keluarga Kise sangat akrab sudah seperti bersaudara. Sebenarnya, Ryouta-kun punya dua kakak perempuan tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa bergaul baik dengan mereka disebabkan mereka selalu saja memaksa mendandaniku. Aku tidak suka berdandan, lagipula untuk apa?

TOK TOK TOK!

"Neechan, Obaasan datang mau ketemu denganmu! Kaachan menyuruhmu cepat turun!" Suara adik laki-lakiku. Tumben sekali, dia sudah bangun pagi, biasanya hari libur bangun siang dan berakhir dimarah Okaachan. Lalu, Obaasan?

"Neechan!"

"IYA! Sebentar, aku belum rapi pakai baju!" teriakku. Terkadang, adikku itu bawel seperti perempuan, membuatku sebal saja.

Selesai berpakaian dan merapikan penampilan, aku turun ke lantai satu menuju ruang tamu. Disana, aku melihat wanita sudah cukup berumur namun wajahnya masih cantik berseri, pantas saja anaknya tampan seperti itu.

"Obaasan, ada perlu apa denganku?"

"Ano ne, hari ini Obaasan ada keperluan mendadak. Aku minta tolong, bisa kau antarkan persediaan makanan untuk Ryouta? Kemarin seharusnya persediaan makanan di kulkasnya sudah habis." pinta sang wanita. Ah, ya, wanita itu adalah Ibu dari Ryouta-kun.

"Oh.."

"Apa kau sibuk?"

"Ah, tidak kok Obaasan. Kebetulan aku sedang penat dan ingin jalan-jalan."

"Benarkah?" Wanita itu menghela nafas lega. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya. "—kalau begitu, semua keperluannya ada di rumah Obaasan, kalau kau sudah siap berangkat langsung ke rumah Obaasan saja ya. Terima kasih, nak." Aku mengangguk. Kemudian, ia menghampiriku dan mengelus pelan wajahku. Kebiasaannya sejak dulu.

Sepengetahuanku, Ibu Ryouta-kun rutin mengantarkan persediaan makanan untuk putra tercintanya. Karena Ryouta-kun sangat sibuk, ia tidak sempat berbelanja. Oleh karena itu, Ibunya sering datang dua minggu sekali untuk memenuhi semua isi kulkas dan lemari makanan apartemen Ryouta-kun. Aku sendiri, sebelumnya belum pernah ke apartemen Ryouta-kun tetapi ia pernah bilang alamatnya dimana. Apartemen tempat tinggalnya sekarang adalah apartemen besar dan terkenal jadi tidak mungkin saja kalau aku tidak tau. Menemukan tempat Ryouta-kun tinggal sesungguhnya sangat mudah bagiku.

"Neechan! Aku ikut ya, sudah lama aku tidak ketemu Ryou-Nii," lagi-lagi adikku merengek meminta untuk diajak. Aku berikan saja pukulan pelan di kepalanya.

"Hari senin kau juga ujian, belajar saja sana! Main ke apartemen Ryou-Nii nanti saja."

"Eeeeeh?"

"Sudah belajar saja sana."

"Hai," katanya sambil cemberut kemudian berlalu masuk ke kamarnya. Dasar anak-anak.

Setelah pamit pada orang tuaku, aku pergi ke kediaman keluarga Kise yang berjarak dua rumah dari rumahku. Untung saja kedua kakak Ryouta-kun sedang tidak ada di rumah jadi aku selamat dari jeratan mereka. Ibu Ryouta-kun meminta bantuanku karena ia harus pergi ke pemakaman suami dari salah satu teman dekatnya. Tak kusangka, barang persediaan yang harus kubawa ada banyak sekali. Beratnya.

Aku berjalan lunglai menuju halte bus karena membawa dua buah kantong plastik besar. Isinya, ada sayuran dan juga makanan kaleng. Setelah dipikir-pikir, kenapa semua bahan makanan mentah? Apa Ryouta-kun bisa memasak? Aku sendiri tidak tau tentang kenyataan itu, lebih tepatnya tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa jika Ryouta-kun ada di dapur. Ya, ia seorang model lentik yang cengeng dan kalau harus menyentuh alat dapur, rasanya….sesuatu sekali.

Perjalanan menuju apartemennya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 45 menit. Aku sudah diberikan alamat lengkap oleh Ibu Ryouta-kun, terlebih lagi aku juga mengetahui daerah sana jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Sesampainya di depan apartemen, aku tidak ada habisnya mengagumi gedung super besar berlantai 10 itu. Ya, apartemen mewah dengan desain interior dan ekterior yang sangat memukau. Cocok sekali jika ditempati oleh kalangan selebritis.

Apartemen Ryouta-kun ada di lantai 7 dengan nomor 77. Setiap lantai dipenuhi dengan 10 apartemen yang cukup luas. Menyusuri terus lantai 7, akhirnya aku menemukan nomor 77 yang terletak di dekat ujung gedung dan dekat lift arah selatan—aku naik lift dari arah utara. Kalau tau begitu, aku naik dari arah selatan saja. huh.

Aku mengamati seksama pintunya dan meyakinkan diri untuk menekan tombol bel.

TING TONG!

Aku menekan tombolnya. Tapi, kenapa tidak ada respon?

TING TONG!

Tekan lagi. Tidak ada respon juga. Hmm..

Apa Ryouta-kun tidak ada? Atau ia ada pekerjaan? Tapi, Ibunya bilang, pagi ini Ryouta-kun ada di apartemennya.

Saat aku ingin menekan bel lagi, tiba-tiba kenop pintu bergerak dan akhirnya pintu terbuka perlahan. Di balik pintu muncullah Ryouta-kun dengan wajah cemberut. Kenapa wajahnya cemberut begitu?

"Ohayou, Ryouta-kun." Aku menyapanya.

Ia mengerjap mata sekali. Dan dalam seketika,

GYUUT!

Aku dipeluk olehnya. Kebiasaan deh.

"Huaaa, kau datang ke sini karena kangen padaku ya?" Ia menunduk melihat wajahku yang masih terpendam di dadanya. Aku mendongak perlahan untuk menatapnya. Kau terlalu tinggi, Ryouta-kun.

"Ryouta-kun, lepaskan. Beraaat."

Ya, aku sedang mengalami masa sulit disebabkan oleh bawaanku, ditambah beban pelukan mautnya, maka jadilah bencana.

Ryouta-kun melongok ke bawah dan melihat kedua tanganku yang penuh dengan dua kantong besar. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah kebingungan. "Apa yang kau bawa?" Ia mengambil alih kedua kantong itu dan melirik isinya. Huuft.. Akhirnya, aku bisa bernafas lega terbebas dari barang berat itu.

"Obaasan memintaku mengantarkannya padamu."

"Oh..persediaan makanan. Kebetulan sekali-ssu," Ryouta-kun menatapku. Mata manis semanis madunya menekuk karena terbentuknya senyuman lebar saat melihatku, sudah tidak cemberut lagi, huh?

"—Terima kasih." Ia memegang kedua plastik besar itu menggunakan satu tangan dengan mudahnya. Aku rasa, tenaga laki-laki memang berbeda. Tanpa basa-basi lama, Ryouta-kun menggenggam tanganku seperti biasa dan menarikku masuk ke dalam apartemennya, "Ayo, masuklah. Kau pasti lelah."

Setelah menutup pintu, aku digandeng Ryouta-kun menuju ruangan lain di apartemennya. Sesaat sebelum mencapai ruang tamunya, aku mendengar suara yang sepertinya pernah kudengar.

"Oi, Kise. Lama banget buka pintunya. Ayo, main lagi cepat."

"Iya, sebentar. Ada tamu-ssu. Hehe," Ia melirikku dan berbisik, "—kau akan aku kenalkan pada seseorang-ssu."

Siapa? Penasaran.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, aku melihat seorang pemuda berkulit tan tengah duduk di lantai sembari memegang _stick_ game PS. Di hadapannya, ada TV ukuran besar yang memantulkan gambar bergerak seperti _game_ balapan mobil. Jadi, mereka sedang main _game_? Pasti Ryouta-kun kalah lagi sehingga mukanya cemberut seperti tadi. Hahaha.

Ah, aku ingat sesuatu. Sepertinya, aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Dimana ya?

Pemuda berkulit tan itu menoleh dan menyernyitkan dahinya, "Siapa itu, Kise? Hmmm…sepertinya, aku pernah melihatnya."

"Aominecchi, ini teman masa kecilku-ssu. Perkenalkan."

Aku menundukkan kepala, "Salam kenal." Hanya dibalas lambaian tangan dan, "Ossu! Aomine Daiki, rekan tim basket Kise."

Oh, Aomine Daiki? Ya, aku ingat! Ryouta-kun pernah bercerita panjang lebar tentang dirinya. Laki-laki yang menjadi idolanya dalam dunia basket, dan sekaligus jadi musuhnya dalam arti yang baik. Ryouta-kun sering bercerita tentang bagaimana ia selalu dikalahkan oleh Aomine-kun. Kadang juga, ia tidak sengaja kelepasan membongkar kebiasaan Aomine-kun, contohnya, Aomine-kun suka baca majalah model seksi Maichan. Jadi seperti ini rupa Aomine-kun? Seingatku, saat aku mencari orang itu di gym, aku juga melihatnya memanggil salah satu anggota yang sedang bicara padaku waktu itu—ah, pemuda mungil berambut biru langit dan berwajah datar.

"Doumo," sapa seseorang di sebelahku.

"UWAAAH! KUROKOCCHI! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba begitu-ssu! Aku kaget." Ryouta-kun benar-benar terkejut bahkan hampir manjatuhkan barang yang dibawanya. Kemudian, ia menaruhnya di meja. Kenapa terkejut begitu? Bukannya…?

"Maafkan aku, Kise-kun."

Kedua alisku naik, "Ah, doumo. Kenapa kau terkejut begitu, Ryouta-kun? Sejak tadi, Kuroko-kun ada disampingku," kataku dengan santai menghasilkan ekspresi 'masa iya' di wajah Ryouta-kun, sedangkan Aomine-kun sedang berusaha memainkan _game_ sendirian.

Mata biru cerah Kuroko-kun mengedip sekali. Ekpresi yang sama ia tunjukkan saat bertemu pertama kali denganku. Ada apa dengannya? Apa ada yang salah lagi dengan wajahku?

"Bagaimana tidak? Kurokocchi suka muncul tiba-tiba-ssu. Eh? kau sudah kenal dengannya?" Ryouta-kun terkejut. Alisnya menekuk. Ah, aku belum sempat cerita padanya.

Aku menggangguk, kemudian memandang Kuroko-kun, "Aku pernah bertemu dengan Kuroko-kun di depan gym." Kuroko-kun mengangguk mengiyakan. Wajah datarnya masih saja sama. Apa ia hanya bisa berekpresi begitu ya?

"Sou-ssuka? Untuk apa kau ke gym?" Pertanyaan Ryouta-kun membuat kegelisahan kembali muncul di hatiku. Sebab, alasanku datang ke gym karena mencari orang itu. Aku hanya diam berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari pembicaraan ini.

"Dia mencari Akashi-kun waktu itu," ceplos Kuroko-kun dengan wajah tak berdosa. Uwah, kenapa aku lupa dengan keberadaan Kuroko-kun yang menjadi saksi mata? Hanya bisa mengangguk canggung sajalah diriku.

"Oh…" Wajah Ryouta-kun yang cerah tidak terlihat. Ia tampak berpikir. Mudah-mudahan Ryouta-kun tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi masalah itu. Aku bingung jika pembicaraan ini mulai lari kemana-mana, "—untuk apa kau mencari Akashicchi?" Ah, Ryouta-kun , kenapa harus bertanya itu sih? Aku menelan ludah mengingat hari itu. Sungguh hentikanlah.

"Hmm.. Kana-chan minta tolong padaku untuk mencarinya," sebatas itu yang bisa kuungkapkan, selebihnya hanya pengalihan arah obrolan, "—ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Aomine-kun dan Kuroko-kun ada disini?"

"Kami mau belajar bersama untuk ujian," ujar Aomine-kun masih sibuk dengan layar televisi. Katanya mau belajar, kenapa malah main _game_?

"Belajar? Kenapa malah main _game_?"

Mendengar ucapanku pasti Ryouta-kun panik.

"Iya, tolong, jangan marah dulu-ssu. Kami mau belajar bersama tapi gurunya belum datang, janjiannya jam 10 sih, dia datang selalu tepat waktu."

Tuh benar, panik 'kan? Aku sangat sensitif masalah ini. Dulu, Ryouta-kun dan aku suka belajar bersama tetapi ia menungguku sambil main PS, saat itu aku marah besar. Jika niat belajar, siapkanlah diri kalian, kenapa malah seenaknya main _game_. Atau aku orang yang terlalu kaku?

Tunggu dulu, Ryouta-kun bilang mereka sedang menunggu gurunya? Siapa? Gurunya datang jam 10, hmm, masih 15 menit lagi.

"Guru? Siapa?"

TING TONG!

Belum dijawab Ryouta-kun, tiba-tiba ada bunyi bel. Ah, apa itu gurunya?

"Hai~ Tunggu sebentar," Ryouta-kun pergi menyambut tamu selanjutnya, "—ah, Murasakicchi dan Momocchi! Untung saja kalian sudah datang jam segini."

"Iya, apa Aomine-kun sudah datang? Aku ditinggal nih. Payah. Mana dia, biar kumarahi," Suara wanita yang tidak kukenal itu semakin mendekat, siapa ya? Tak lama, muncullah gadis manis berambut pink memasuki ruang tamu disusul Ryouta-kun dan pemuda jangkung sekali berambut ungu yang sibuk mengunyah.

"Aomine-kun!"

"Geh, Satsuki!" Gadis itu menghampiri Aomine-kun dan menjewernya, "—ah, sakit, Satsuki!" Apa hubungan mereka? kelihatannya akrab.

"Habisnya, kau meninggalkanku, huh? Aku bilang tunggu 'kan?"

"Ck. Aku tidak mau, ah, kalau ke rumahmu. Nanti aku bisa sakit perut dipaksa sarapan masakanmu!"

"APA?"

Mereka lanjut berdebat. Biarkanlah.

"Kisechin, siapa gadis ini?" Pemuda jangkung itu menghampiriku, memperhatikan wajahku. Anehnya, ia tidak berhenti makan saat melihatku. Pandangan matanya polos bak anak kecil dan ekpresi malas-malasan.

"Ah, Perkenalkan, aku teman masa kecil Ryouta-kun."

"Ooh.."

Oh? Hanya itu saja? Lalu, ia pergi duduk dibangku? Orang aneh. Perkenalkan dirimu dulu seharusnya.

"Dia Murasakibara Atsushi. Rekan timku juga-ssu," Malah Ryouta-kun yang menyebut namanya.

"Ah, Ki-chan, jadi dia yang kau bilang waktu itu?" Gadis manis pink itu menghampiriku. Ia menatapku. Iris matanya cerah dan indah.

Ryouta-kun mengangguk.

"Maaf, perkenalkan, aku—"

"Iya, aku tau, namaku Momoi Satsuki. Kau boleh memanggilku apa saja kok!" sahutnya dengan nada gembira. Sepertinya, aku mendapat teman-teman baru yang unik.

"Baiklah, aku panggil Momoi-chan saja ya," Aku belum bisa memanggil nama kecilnya, baru kenal. Aku tidak enak hati.

Momoi-chan tersenyum padaku. Ia menarikku duduk dibangku dan mengajakku ngobrol. Entah kenapa ia selalu bertanya bagaimana hubunganku dengan Ryouta-kun, ada apa sih? Apa dia suka pada Ryouta-kun? Aku hanya teman sejak kecilnya saja kok. Daripada Momoi-chan salah paham, aku jelaskan saja detilnya.

Aku lihat Aomine-kun dan Ryouta-kun kembali main _game_. Kuroko-kun dan Murasakibara-kun duduk bersebelahan dan mengobrol. Lalu, kenapa belum dimulai juga belajarnya? Jadi, gurunya masih belum datang? Siapa sih?

TING TONG!

Ah, suara bel. Apa Gurunya sudah datang? Sudah jam 10 sih.

"Ah, sudah datang, ayo semua siap-siap, tolong rapikan ya, Aominecchi!"

"Kenapa harus aku? Oi, Tetsu, bantuin!"

Aomine-kun dan Kuroko-kun merapikan peralatan _game_-nya. Murakibara-kun masih sibuk makan. Momoi-chan masih sibuk berkoar tak jelas di hadapanku. Ryouta-kun menghampiri Sang Guru. Aku tidak bisa melihat tamu yang datang itu kalau dari tempat duduk disini.

"Selamat datang, Akashicchi-Sensei!"

Akashicchi?

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu, Ryouta?"

Suara itu? eh?

"Hehe, tidak apa-apa-ssu."

Tidak. Aku—tidak mungkin.

Aku memperhatikan sesekelilingku. Kenalan baruku semua berasal dari klub basket. Kenapa aku baru sadar?

"Yang lain sudah datang nanodayo?"

Ada suara lain lagi. Bukankan itu, Midorima-kun?

"Kalau ada yang terlambat, biar mereka tau akibatnya nanti."

Tau akibatnya nanti? Ya, suara itu. Kata-kata itu.

"Sudah lengkap-ssu. Bahkan ada tambahan satu orang, hehehehe."

Satu orang? Siapa yang kau maksud Ryouta-kun? Aku? Tidak! Jangan bawa-bawa aku.

"Tambahan satu orang? Siapa nanodayo?"

Aku harus pergi. Aku harus menghindarinya. Jangan sampai disini dulu, tahan mereka dulu, Ryouta-kun.

"Kau pasti kenal Akashicchi."

Tapi, aku harus kemana. Momoi-chan menghalangiku. Ia mengajakku ngobrol terus.

"Aku mengenalnya?"

Suara mereka semakin dekat. Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah berkeringat dingin. Apa terlihat dari wajahku? Sepertinya tidak.

Oh, tidak, Tuhan. Ku mohon.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang tamu. Benar. Ah, tidak, manik heterokromnya bertemu dengan milikku.

"Teman sekelasmu dan juga teman masa kecilku-ssu."

Ia memandangiku yang mulai gelisah. Aku hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangan pada yang lain. Ah, Kuroko-kun saja, warna matanya membuatku sedikit lebih tenang.

"Hoo.."

Aku tau, wajahnya pasti tidak berubah dan dingin seperti biasa. Aku harus bagaimana? Suasana akan canggung jika aku tiba-tiba kabur. Akan terlihat kalau aku menghindarinya. Lalu, bagaimana? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Baiklah. Hilangkan rasa takutmu seperti tempo hari, tenanglah, diriku! Aku memberanikan diri menatapnya. Aku teringat kejadian itu. Bertahanlah. Jangan biarkan diriku dianggap 'pengganggu' lagi.

"Ohayou, Akashi-kun."

.

.

.

TBC…

* * *

Entahlah, gue bingung sama chapter ini. Hahaha. Tp baguslah, akhirnya ngumpul semua. Semoga anggota Teikou lainnya bakal masuk nanti.

Oia, ingat ya, gak gue tulis lagi soalnya, reader disebut pengganggu karena Akashi kan bilang perasaan kek gitu cuma mengganggu. oke?

Mulai sekarang akan dirubah jadi sudut pandang orang pertama ya. Gue mulai gak suka dengan sudut pandang orang kedua. Fuuh. MAAF! Tp kalo kalian merasa bagaimana?

Sip, buat semua dukungan berupa fav, follow, reviewnya gue ucapin terima kasih.

See You~


	5. Chapter 5

Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, typo(s), membosankan, dan segala penyakit menular yang ada di setiap fic gw.

Rate : T

Pairing : Akashi x Reader.

**NOTE : SUDUT PANDANG DIUBAH JADI SUDUT PANDANG ORANG PERTAMA. READER'S POV.**

* * *

**I'm Yours?**

Kuroko no Basuke - Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san

I'm Yours kupersembahkan sebagai wujud kecintaanku pada sang pangeran merah *blm jd raja, masih pangeran* /DOR

* * *

**Chapter 5 : I don't Understand (Part 2)**

* * *

**-READER'S POV-**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat datang, Akashicchi-Sensei!"

Oh, tidak, Tuhan. Kumohon.

"Sudah lengkap-ssu. Bahkan ada tambahan satu orang, hehehehe."

Aku harus pergi. Tapi kemana?

"Kau pasti kenal Akashicchi."

Aku harus menghindarinya.

"Aku mengenalnya?"

Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya!

Suara mereka semakin dekat. Derap langkahnya terasa menggema di telingaku.

Oh, tidak, Tuhan. Ku mohon.

Mereka sampai di ruang tamu. Manik heterokromnya bertemu dengan milikku.

"Teman sekelasmu dan juga teman masa kecilku-ssu."

Ia memandangiku yang mulai gelisah. Aku hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangan pada yang lain. Ah, Kuroko-kun saja, warna matanya membuatku sedikit lebih tenang.

"Hoo.."

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Hilangkan rasa takutmu! Bertahanlah. Jangan biarkan diriku dianggap 'penggangu' lagi.

Aku sudah tidak bisa kabur.

.

.

.

Selama semenit ia hanya menatapku. Tajam. Sangat tajam. Iris dwiwarna itu tidak bisa aku baca. Apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang?

Aku menelan ludah. Menarik nafas perlahan dan hembuskan.

"Ohayou, Akashi-kun.." Berusaha tersenyum, "…dan juga Midorima-kun."

"Ah, ternyata kau. Tidak kusangka kau ada disini, jadi kau teman masa kecil Kise? Dunia sempit sekali nanodayo," seru Midorima-kun, lagi-lagi sembari membenarkan kacamatanya. Sudah _trademark_.

Sudut mataku menangkap sosok Akashi-kun. Ia masih terdiam menatapku. Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti arti tatapannya itu.

Ia memejamkan mata sesaat dan mengerlingkan pandangan ke Ryouta-kun, "Jadi, kita akan belajar dimana, Ryouta?"

"Ah! Disini saja-ssu. Sebelumnya kita geser dulu sofa-sofanya supaya lebih luas," Ryouta-kun menunjuk sofa yang sedang aku dan Momoi-chan duduki, kemudian berpindah ke meja kayu jati tebal di depan sofa, "—kita pakai meja itu nantinya. Mejanya cukup besar 'kan untuk kita ber..errr…delapan?"

Delapan? Jadi, aku dimasuki juga? Tapi, aku datang ke sini bukan untuk belajar.

Ah, ini kesempatan!

"Ano, Ryouta-kun, aku datang hanya untuk mengantarkan makanan untukmu. Aku tidak bawa buku dan yang lainnya. Lagipula, sebaiknya aku pulang, mungkin aku akan mengganggu."

Aku segera berdiri dan mengambil tas selempang yang aku letakkan di atas meja.

"Chotto, kau mau pergi? Jangan! Temani aku. Masa aku perempuan sendiri disini?" Tangan Momoi-chan menahan tanganku. Aku heran. Kalau dia tidak mau jadi perempuan sendirian disini, kenapa dia datang ke sini?

Ryouta-kun berlari kecil ke arahku, "Mou, kita sudah lama tidak ngobrol dan kau mau langsung pergi? Tega sekali," Kenapa pemuda pirang ini suka cemberut begini sih? Hah. Aku mau pergi. Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat mahluk merah itu, Ryouta-kun. "—lagipula, kalau ada kau lebih bagus-ssu. Kau ini pintar, jadi bisa bantu ajari kami juga."

"Benarkah?" Aomine-kun tiba-tiba ikut perbincangan kami. Kumohon. Sudahlah, aku ingin pulang.

"Iya. Kau tidak tau, Aominecchi? Dia itu peringkat dua di sekolah setelah Akashicchi."

"Masa? Bukannya Midorima yang peringkat dua?" Semua memandangku dan Midorima-kun bergantian, kecuali tentu saja Akashi-kun dan pemuda jangkung yang sejak tadi makan terus.

"Huh. Tenang saja. Aku akan merebut posisi dua lagi—ah, tidak. Aku akan merebut posisi satu nanodayo."

Midorima-kun tidak mau kalah sepertinya. Bagaimanapun juga, aku memang bersaing dengannya dalam memperebutkan posisi dua. Kalau masalah posisi satu, sepertinya itu sulit.

"Nah! Bagus kalau begitu! Kau ajari aku saja ya!" Momoi-chan mendekat dan berbisik padaku, "—karena aku tidak mau diajarkan oleh Akashi-kun."

"Heh? Kenapa?"

Gadis cantik itu melirik ke arah orang yang dimaksud, "Entah kenapa, firasatku buruk. Aku belum pernah sih diajar olehnya."

"Haa.."

Lalu, kalau memang begitu, kenapa kau datang ke sini?!

"Sudah, kau jangan pulang-ssu!"

"Tapi…"

Tanpa sadar, Akashi-kun ternyata sudah duduk di sofa dekat Murasakibara-kun. Hah. Orang yang membuatku gelisah nyatanya tidak perduli. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Aku bingung harus bereaksi apa.

Tas yang sudah aku genggam direbut oleh Momoi-chan. Ryouta-kun menepuk bahuku dan memasang _puppy eyes_ andalannya, "Ya? Ya? Ya?"

Menghela nafas. Tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Hah~ Baiklah."

Momoi-chan dan Ryouta-kun langsung senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Senang sekali sepertinya melihatku menderita.

Aku melirik pemilik manik heterokrom itu. Baiklah. Aku akan tetap disini. Yang terpenting, jangan sampai berinteraksi dengannya.

Setelah selesai pembujukanku agar tidak pulang, kami bergotong royong merapikan sofa dan mejanya agar tempat belajarnya lebih luas. Ternyata mejanya tidak cukup, akhirnya kami membawa meja satu lagi dari kamar Ryouta-kun dan dijadikan satu.

Sudah diputuskan bahwa kami dibagi menjadi tiga kubu yaitu kubu aku, Midorima-kun dan Akashi-kun. Aku belajar bersama Momoi-chan, Midorima-kun bersama Murasakibara-kun dan Kuroko-kun, sedangkan Akashi-kun bersama Aomine-kun dan Ryouta-kun.

"Cih, kenapa aku harus dibimbing oleh Akashi? Mana bareng Kise!" Aomine-kun protes dengan pembagian kelompoknya. Apa yang membuatnya tidak suka? Bukankah bagus jika diajari Akashi-kun? Ia paling pintar.

"Apa ada masalah dengan itu, Daiki?"

Aomine-kun diam dan menggaruk kepalanya, "Ah, tidak.. apa-apa." Kemudian ia senggol-senggolan dengan Ryouta-kun.

Akhirnya, belajar bersama dimulai.

Kami duduk di lantai. Semua mengeluarkan buku masing-masing, sedangkan aku tidak bawa. Ya, aku bermaksud mengajari Momoi-chan saja.

Tetapi… kenapa urutan duduknya seperti ini, huh?

Setiap sisi meja yang lebih panjang bisa ditempati tiga orang. Untuk yang lebih pendek hanya bisa ditempati satu orang.

Momoi-chan duduk disampingku di sambungan kedua meja. Di sisi pendek kiri Momoi-chan ada Murasakibara-kun sendirian. Midorima-kun berada diseberang Momoi-chan. Di depanku ada Kuroko-kun. Di samping kiri Kuroko-kun ada Aomine-kun sedangkan Ryouta-kun ada di sisi pendek sebelah kanan sendirian. Ya, alhasil, orang yang sangat ingin kujauhi malah duduk di sampingku! Tepat disisi kananku. Ya, sedang memangku di dagunya sembari memperhatikan kedua manusia yang diajarinya.

TIDAK! Kenapa harus begini? Zona berbahaya! _Alert! _Harus waspada.

Momoi-chan sedang mengerjakan soal yang aku pinta. Aku cuma bisa menunggunya selesai. Terkadang aku mencuri pandang ke arah Akashi-kun. Entah kenapa ini membuatku makin gelisah. Ia tepat ada disebelahku… rasanya…

"Ada apa? Kau kelihatan gelisah."

Aku memandang ke depan. Kuroko-kun?

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Ke-kenapa kau, Kuroko-kun? Kenapa menatapku kosong begitu? Kemudian ia melirik Akashi-kun. Apa? Eh? Jangan bilang, Kuroko-kun sadar aku sejak tadi mencuri pandang ke Akashi-kun? Habisnya, si muka datar ini ada di seberangku.

"Ada apa, Tetsu-kun?" Momoi-chan bergantian menatapku dan Kuroko-kun. Eh? Aduh. Kenapa semua jadi melihat ke arah aku? Bahkan Akashi-kun juga ikutan!

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Momoi-san. Ayo, lanjutkan belajarnya," ujar Kuroko-kun datar.

Fuh. Semuanya kembali berkonsentrasi pada buku masing-masing. Kenapa aku merasa le—tu-tunggu dulu, Akashi-kun, kenapa ia masih melihat ke arahku? Eh? Se-semuanya sudah kembali fokus belajar. Kenapa ia malah menatapku terus?

Entahlah, tanpa sadar, tubuhku menjauh darinya perlahan-lahan. Menyeret mundur. Ada apa ini? Melihatnya sedekat ini…sungguh… Ada apa dengan matanya itu? Apa-apaan pandangannya itu? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan selain ke matanya? Tidak! Ini tidak baik!

*BRAK!*

Aku bangun dari duduk. Lututku sempat bertemu dengan pinggir meja. Aduh, sakit!

"Oi, ada apa sih? Mejanya jadi bergerak! Tulisanku berantakan nih!"

"Aominecchi! _Hidoi-ssu_! Kakinya kepentok! Harusnya jangan begitu!" Ryouta-kun menatapku, "—kau baik-baik saja-ssu? Kenapa tiba-tiba berdiri?"

"Ah.. itu…" Akashi-kun ternyata sudah kembali pada posisinya, hah, sepertinya aku mulai bersikap berlebihan karena terlalu tegang, "—aku tidak apa-apa. Ano.. Ryouta-kun.. dapurnya dimana? Aku haus. Sekalian saja, aku buatkan sesuatu untuk kalian juga."

"Disana-ssu," Ryouta-kun menunjuk ke lorong di tak jauh dari tempat kami belajar. "—ah, benar juga. Aku lupa menyediakan sesuatu untuk kalian. Maaf ya!"

Kepala kuning Ryouta-kun mendapatkan pukulan telak dari teman berkulit tannya, "Iya, bagaimana sih! Kau itu tuan rumah. Masa dia yang sadar?"

"Sakit, Aominecchi! Aku kan lupa! Soalnya jarang ada tamu selain ibu dan managerku."

Kenapa mereka malah bertengkar sih? Sudahlah.

"Kalau begitu, kalian ingin apa?"

"Cukup buatkan teh saja nanodayo."

Semua mengangguk.

"Apa ada teh, Ryouta-kun? Kalau tidak salah, dari barang yang aku bawa tadi ada sih."

"Iya. Aku juga masih punya. Di kulkas ada batu es kalau mau minuman dingin. Jus buah juga ada," Ryouta-kun bergegas berdiri dan mengantarku ke dapur.

Momoi-chan mengekori kami, "Biar aku bantu!"

"Satsuki! Nanti dapurnya hangus. Kau tidak usah ikutan," suara Aomine-kun terdengar sampai lorong. Lagipula, kami hanya mau buat teh kenapa Momoi-chan bisa menghanguskan dapurnya? Apa Momoi-chan tidak bisa memasak? Kurasa tadi aku mendengar sesuatu waktu Aomine-kun dipukuli Momoi-chan.

"Aomine-kun jahat!"

"Momoi-chan. Kau lanjutkan menjawab soalnya. Aku saja yang membuatnya." Aku meminta Momoi-chan untuk kembali. Ia menggangguk sembari cemberut. Agak samar aku mendengar ia mengoceh dan berdebat dengan Aomine-kun.

[Di dapur]

"Di kulkas masih ada kue tart-ssu. Kemarin, managerku membawakannya. Belum sempat aku makan. Pas sekali," Ryouta-kun mengambil kue tart buah berukuran sedang dari dalam kulkas. Setelah itu, ia mengeluarkan beberapa kotak es dan menaruh esnya dalam wadah plastik cukup besar untuk tehnya nanti.

Aku mengisi teko dengan air dan merebusnya. Awalnya, ingin langsung saja pakai air yang sudah masak. Tapi, menyeduh teh dengan air yang tidak hangat akan sulit.

Aku mengintip beberapa bahan makanan yang aku bawa tadi. Ada gula juga. Aku membuka bungkusnya dan melakukan persiapan lainnya. Setelah itu, aku beralih pada kue tart yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh Ryouta-kun. Mengambil pisau dan memotongnya menjadi beberapa bagian.

Tiba-tiba Ryouta-kun melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di leherku. Membuatku tidak bisa bernafas. Kebiasaan sekali.

"Bagian Murasakibaracchi harus lebih besar-ssu. Kalau segitu tidak cukup."

"Ryouta-kun, kalau kau mencekikku begini. Bagaimana aku bisa memotong kuenya?"

"EH? Siapa yang mencekikmu?" Ia menunduk berusaha melihat wajahku, tersenyum nakal, "—aku cuma peluk saja. hehehe.."

"Lepaskan."

"Tidak mau-ssu." Ia makin mengeratkannya sehingga aku bisa merasakan dadanya menubruk punggungku.

"Kubilang, lepas."

"Aaaah, kau jahaaat~!" Ia menguncang tubuhku. Aduh, aku jadi tambah susah bergerak. Nanti pisaunya jatuh nih.

"Ryouta."

DEG!

Tiba-tiba ada suara rendah terdengar, membuatku tubuhku tersontak kaget. Bersamaan kami menoleh dan..

"Akashicchi? Ada apa?"

Akashi-kun.

Rasanya mau menabrakkan kepalaku ke tembok terdekat. Lagi-lagi Akashi-kun memergokiku berduaan dengan Ryouta-kun. Mana posisinya begini. Tapi…. Apa sih yang sebenarnya aku pikirkan? Ryouta-kun adalah teman masa kecilku. Ini hal biasa..sejak kecil aku sering diperlakukan begini olehnya. Tapi, kenapa kau dihadapan Akashi-kun, ini membuatku kebingungan? Lagipula… ingat kejadian di kelas waktu itu!

Ia memperhatikan tanpa berkedip. Wajahnya juga masih sama kalemnya.

"Toilet."

"Ah? Oh! Kau tinggal lurus saja ke sana-ssu," jawab Ryouta-kun sembari menunjukkan arahnya. Kemudian Akashi-kun pergi begitu saja. Hah. Kenapa rasanya lega? Padahal aku masih dicekik oleh Ryouta-kun.

"Ryouta-kun. Lepaskan," aku berusaha melepaskan lingkaran lengannya dari leherku, "—sebaiknya kau kembali belajar. Ini biar aku saja yang mengerjakannya. Kau mengganggu."

"Eeeh~?"

"Sudah sana."

Akhirnya ia melepaskan dekapannya dan berlalu menuju ruang tamu. Tubuhnya membungkuk disertai bibirnya maju beberapa centi.

Ah. Airnya sudah matang. Aku menyeduh tehnya. Sebaiknya jangan langsung pakai es. Airnya masih panas. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Ryouta-kun meletakkan cangkirnya? Kenapa ia tidak mengeluarkannya sekalian sih?

Aku mencarinya di berbagai tempat. Lemari atas dan bawah. Ternyata ada di lemari bagian atas. Heh? Kenapa ia meletakkan cangkirnya terlalu jauh sih? Lemarinya saja sudah tinggi ditambah lagi cangkirnya diletakkan terlalu dalam. Mentang-mentang bertubuh tinggi. Haah. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku berjinjit mengambil cangkirnya satu per satu. Berhasil terambil lima. Masih butuh tiga lagi. Aduh, tidak sampai!

Tiba-tiba, punggungku terasa menubruk sesuatu kemudian ada tangan melewati tanganku dan mengambil cangkirnya. Ada seseorang di belakangku. Ah! Pasti Ryouta-kun. Dasar. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendongak untuk bisa melihat wajahnya—sambil tak lupa senyum.

"Ryou—" Senyumanku sirna dalam sekejab. Aku mematung. Ha? Bu-bukan Ryouta-kun tapi..

Gemetar. Kaku.

Matanya menatapku sesaat kemudian kembali meraih dua cangkir lagi yang kubutuhkan. Tubuhku terkurung di antara tubuhnya dan meja dapur. Aku tidak bisa bergerak, lebih tepatnya takut bergerak. Bahkan mataku saja tidak berani untuk berkedip.

Ia menaruh cangkirnya. Kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Te-terima kasih."

Ia tidak menoleh sama sekali. Walaupun ia sudah tidak ada lagi disini, rasa takut ini tidak hilang juga. Rasanya panas. Rasa takut yang dibarengi dengan detakan jantung tak beraturan saat mengingat siluet garis leher dan dagu miliknya yang sempat sesaat berada di hadapanku dalam jarak dekat, tak lupa telinga yang sebagian tertutupi helaian rambut berwarna merah.

Akashi-kun.

Aku tidak mengerti tentang dirimu.

Sungguh.

.

.

.

Selama kira-kira bertahan lima jam belajar, akhirnya, kami istirahat sebentar. Ya, sesuai dengan perintah sang Kapten.

Kulihat, orang yang paling merasa lega adalah Ryouta-kun dan Aomine-kun. Wajah mereka menunjukkan kelelahan dan pusing luar biasa. Entah apa sebabnya? Yang lain baik-baik saja kok. Ya, mereka sempat dihukum Akashi-kun karena bertengkar waktu berdebat tentang jawaban yang benar sih. Tak tanggung-tanggung, hukumannya adalah mengerjakan soal-soal dari Akashi-kun. Katanya sih, soalnya benar-benar menguras otak. Apalagi untuk kapasitas otak ciut macam Aomine-kun—itu Momoi-chan yang bilang.

Untuk menghilangkan suntuk, Aomine-kun dan Ryouta-kun kembali menghidupkan permainan PS mereka. Berteriak-teriak tidak jelas saat berlomba. Dasar. Lalu, Momoi-chan bersandar di tembok dan memijat kepalanya. Kasihan juga. Ia pusing sejak tadi saat aku jelaskan tapi buktinya berhasil. Tidak ada yang sia-sia.

Akashi-kun dan Murasakibara-kun duduk berdekatan dan saling bicara. Ngomong-ngomong, kue yang kupotong cukup besar ternyata masih belum cukup. Lihat, ia sudah ambil kue yang baru. Hem.. Midorima-kun dan Kuroko-kun masih tahan belajar rupanya. Midorima-kun sendiri sedang membaca sesuatu, entah apa. Kuroko-kun sendiri…. Ada apa? Kenapa ia memandangi bukunya begitu?

Aku mendekatinya, "Ano, Kuroko-kun, ada apa? Ada yang sulit?" Aku duduk di sampingnya. Melihat buku yang sudah dipenuhi tulisannya yang sangat rapi. Ia menatapku balik, datar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang membaca ulang hasil pekerjaanku."

Aku melirik bukunya. Melihat cara ia menjawab soal matematika itu, "Ah, maaf Kuroko-kun. Kurasa kalau menggunakan cara ini, butuh waktu lama."

Ia kembali memperhatikan bukunya, diam sebentar, dan menoleh padaku lagi, "Apa ada yang salah?"

Aku menggeleng, "Bukan. Kau benar. Hanya saja, ada cara yang lebih cepat."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana itu?"

"Begini," Aku mengambil pensil yang ada di hadapanku dan mengambil buku milik Kuroko-kun. Mulai menulis, "—jadi, kau bisa gunakan rumus yang sama dengan yang kau pakai tadi. Yang ini. Hanya saja, waktu di baris kedua ini," Kuroko-kun mendekat berusaha melihat, "—kau bisa langsung mensubtitusikannya. Lalu, nanti diperoleh seperti ini..nah..setelah itu, kau bagi tiap sisinya dengan ini, lanjut, dan…dapat hasilnya. Sama dengan jawabanmu 'kan? Bahkan tidak sampai setengah halaman."

"Ah, benar. Terima kasih."

Ia menundukkan kepala dalam jarak sedekat ini? Sopan sekali. Hmm.. Aku merasa ada yang memperhatikan.

"Ada apa, Midorima-kun?"

"Tidak apa-apa nanodayo," Midorima-kun membuang pandangannya dari kami. Heh? Sepertinya ia juga penasaran dengan caraku menjawab. Kenapa tidak bilang saja sih?

"Ada apa, Akachin?"

Semua berhenti beraktifitas dan beralih pada duo ungu-merah yang kalem sejak tadi. Ada apa?

"Tidak apa-apa, Atsushi."

Hmm? Ada apa?

Merasa tidak ada yang aneh. Mereka kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing. Terutama Ryouta-kun dan Aomine-kun malah tambah berisik teriak-teriak main PS.

Aku tidak sengaja melirik ke arahnya. Ah, tidak. Mata heterokrom yang berkilat itu lagi. Kenapa pandangannya berubah lebih intens daripada biasanya? Sama seperti waktu itu. Rasa takut muncul lagi.

Sisa waktu kami habiskan dengan ngobrol dan main. Aku juga ikutan main PS, melawan Aomine-kun. Biar begini aku cukup mahir terutama dengan game _battle_.

"Oi, curang. Kau pakai cara apa tadi?"

"Aku tidak curang, Aomine-kun."

"Bohong. Mau basket ataupun _game_, yang bisa mengalahkan aku hanya aku."

"HAH?"

Kata-kata percaya diri dari mana itu? Lagipula, ini… hanya _game_. Kalah tidak ada masalah 'kan?

"Mungkin benar untuk basket. Tapi, untuk ini tidak," Aku menyeringai ke arahnya. Ia hampir saja mau menyerangku tapi ditahan Kuroko-kun. Hey, Ryouta-kun dan Momoi-chan kenapa malah tertawa terbahak-bahak?

"Hoi, Kise! Satsuki! Jangan menertawaiku! Oi, Tetsu, lepaskan tanganku!"

"Tenanglah, Aomine-kun."

"Oi, Kise! Teman kecilmu tengil sekali sih. Awas kau ya, selanjutnya, aku yang menang!" teriaknya di depanku. Aku hanya bisa terkekeh puas. Ternyata meledeknya mengasyikan juga.

"Aku tidak mau," aku melirik Aomine-kun, "—kau sudah kalah. Aku bosan." Kemudian pasang seringaian lagi.

"APAA?!"

"Tidak kusangka, kupikir dia adalah anak yang _cool_. Ternyata suka meledek orang juga ya," sahut Momoi-chan sembari tertawa.

"Begitulah, dia, Momocchi. Banyak kejutan yang bisa kau dapat dengan hanya bicara padanya-ssu."

Setelah puas marah-marah, Aomine-kun lanjut main _game_ bersama Ryouta-kun dan Kuroko-kun bergantian. Sepertinya ia marah besar, sampai-sampai nafsu sekali main _game_-nya, lawannya kalah semua. Mungkin pelampiasan.

Keributan terus terjadi antara orang - orang yang sedang main _game_. Momoi-chan juga ikut memeriahkan jadi pendukung Kuroko-kun. Midorima-kun dan Akashi-kun sedang bicara, aku bisa mendengar mereka sedang berdiskusi mengenai jadwal latihan setelah periode ujian. Sedangkan Murasakibara-kun, ia duduk disampingku sambil menatap trio ribut di depan kami.

*Kraus Kraus*

Masih makan juga ya?

*Kraus Kraus*

"Ano.."

*Kraus Kraus*

"Ano…"

*Kraus Kraus*

"Ano…"

*Kraus Kraus*

"Murasakibara-kun…"

*Kraus Kraus*

He? Aku dicueki?

*Kraus Kraus*

Aku menambah volume suaraku, "Murasakibara-kun!"

*Kraus—*

Ia menoleh padaku. Ekspresinya malas dan seperti tidak tertarik. Hah. Harusnya aku tidak usah memanggilnya.

"Ada apa~?"

"Eh?"

*Kraus Kraus*

"Itu.." Aku menunjuk makanan yang dipegangnya. "—Apa itu?"

"Ini? Hmm… Maiubo.."

"Maiubo?"

"Ya. Rasa jagung."

"Eh?" Siapa yang tanya rasanya?

"Rasa jagung."

Iya, aku tau. Kenapa harus diulang?

"Rasa jagung."

*Kraus Kraus*

Kenapa diulang lagi?

"Iya, aku mengerti kok, Murasakibara-kun."

Ia merogoh sesuatu di plastik yang ada disisinya.

"Kau mau? Tapi, ini rasa jagung pedas."

"Eh? Ah, terima kasih." Lagi-lagi rasa jagung? Aku mengambilnya. Murasakibara-kun memandangiku saja sejak tadi. Jadi, tidak enak. Aku buka saja deh bungkusnya. Lalu makan. Eh?

"Enak."

"Hnn…" Ia mengangguk perlahan. Kemudian memakan sisa dari Maiubo miliknya—kembali memandang televisi dan trio ribut. Ada apa ini? Kenapa orang ini terlihat polos sekali?

Tak terasa, hari mulai gelap. Lelah belajar dan bermain. Semua bersiap untuk pulang. Semua anggota klub basket sudah pulang lebih dulu beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku juga mau pulang, tapi katanya aku harus menunggu Ryouta-kun. Ia mau mengantarku.

*_Shalalalalala~ Goes on!_*

Bunyi ponsel Ryouta-kun. Ia mengangkatnya. Ngomong-ngomong, _ringtone_ yang aneh.

"_Moshi-moshi_? Apa? Eh? Kenapa mendadak begitu-ssu? Tapi…ah…Payah! Ba-baiklah, aku segera ke sana! _Mou_~!"

Pip.

"Ada apa?"

Air mukanya masam.

"Mendadak ada pekerjaan-ssu. Dan tempatnya berlawanan dengan rumahmu."

"Ah, _souka_? Kalau begitu, tidak usah mengantarku. Langsung saja ke tempat kerjamu."

"Tapi ini sudah malam. Aku akan mengantarmu."

Aku memakai sepatuku, "Tidak usah, Ryouta-kun. Aku baik-baik saja. Naik bus, banyak orang kok."

"Tapi, jarak halte bus lumayan dari sini. Atau naik taksi saja," ia menepuk kedua bahuku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

Terdiam. Ryouta-kun berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah, aku antar sampai depan apartemen, oke?"

Aku mengangguk.

Kami keluar apartemen bersama. Seperti biasa, bergandengan tangan. Kebiasaan yang sulit sekali dihilangkan olehnya. Hah.

"Nah. Hati-hati ya. Aku naik taksi ke arah sana."

Aku mengangguk. Berbalik dan ingin berjalan, namun tiba-tiba berhenti karena dihadapanku ada...

"_Are_? Akashicchi? Kenapa kau belum pulang?"

Pemuda berambut merah tengah berdiri sembari memerhatikan arlojinya. Mendengar ada yang memanggil, ia menoleh, "Oh. Ryouta."

Ia memandangi kami lagi dengan tatapan tajamnya itu. Tidak berubah.

"Mobilku belum sampai. Ada masalah dijalan."

"Oh.. Bagaimana ya? Aku juga mau pergi. Ada pekerjaan mendadak-ssu. Padahal kau bisa menunggu di apartemenku."

Ah, bagaimana ini. Kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak? Bukankah seharusnya aku segera pulang?

Akashi-kun kembali bicara, "Tidak perlu. Ini tidak akan lama."

"Ah, kalau begitu, aku bisa minta tolong, Akashicchi?"

"Apa?"

Ryouta-kun menepuk kedua bahuku. Kagetnya. Sepertinya aku sempat bengong tadi.

"Selama menunggu, bisa antar dia sampai halte bus disana? Kumohon. Jalanan menuju halte sangat sepi. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu."

"Oi, Ryouta-kun!"

APA? Tidak. Jangan macam-macam, Ryouta-kun! Selama beberapa jam ini, aku berusaha tidak berinteraksi dengannya—walaupun sempat terjadi insiden—kalau begini, semua usahaku gagal.

Tapi, kurasa tidak. Akashi-kun tidak akan mau. Ia marah padaku.

"Baiklah," jawabnya.

"APA?"

"Kenapa kau kaget begitu-ssu?"

Panik. Kenapa jadi seperti ini sih? Kumohon! Ini sudah cukup. Aku tidak mau! Apalagi harus bicara dengannya. Berdua. Jalan bersama. Ke halte. Ini menyiksa.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa.. eum… tidak perlu kok. Aku bisa sendiri," aku berusaha menolak.

Ada taksi lewat. Ryouta-kun memberhentikannya. Ia naik dan melambaikan tangan sembari teriak, "Antarkan dia ya, Akashicchi. Terima kasih. Aku duluan!"

"Cho—tto! Ryouta-kun!" Tanganku menggapai udara. Taksi yang dinaikinya berlalu begitu saja, semakin jauh. Tidak. Ini bencana!

Dengan penuh kekakuan aku berusaha menoleh. Akashi-kun memandangiku dalam diam. Dingin. Kenapa pandangan matanya lebih dingin dibandingkan udara disini?

"E—to.."

"Ayo," Ia berbalik menuju arah halte dan berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku bingung sampai tidak bisa sama sekali melangkahkan kaki. "—kenapa kau diam saja disana? Kau tidak dengar ucapanku?"

Deg. Nada bicaranya sungguh…

"Baik."

Aku mengekorinya. Berusaha menjaga jarak. Tetapi, terkadang, posisi kami berjalan hampir sama. Berjalan dibelakangnya. Dikawal olehnya. Melihat punggung tegapnya. Surai merahnya menari-nari dihembus angin. Pemandangan ini menyakitkan—entah kenapa.

Aku berpikir. Aku tau ia tidak suka keberadaanku. Bahkan rasanya ia berusaha melenyapkan keberadaanku. Saat di kelas waktu itu, ia sangat mengerikan. Aku tau, ia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Kenapa aku bisa melawannya? Entahlah. Aku tidak suka dinyatakan sebagai 'pengganggu'. Mengingatnya membuatku kesal. Rasanya seperti diinjak-injak. Tapi, biarpun begitu, ada apa dengan diriku saat ini? Kenapa aku senang ia mau mengantarku?

_"Kau suka padaku, benar 'kan?—_Teringat itu.

Tidak. aku tidak suka padamu. Tidak sama sekali. Tapi, kenapa?

Halte bus sudah terlihat. Jadi, ini akhirnya?

Aku menundukkan badan kepadanya, "Terima kasih, Akashi-kun." Kembali berdiri tegak berhadapan dengan dirinya yang memandangku tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa—tanpa ekspresi, tidak bisa ditebak. Sudah kuduga, auranya memang tidak tertahankan. Terutama saat dalam zona berbahaya.

Bus sudah datang. Aku beranjak pergi untuk menaikinya.

"Tunggu."

Bahuku bergidik. Ia memanggilku. Ada apa? Kenapa ia memanggilku? Segan-segan aku menoleh, sosoknya tidak bergeming sama sekali. Tidak ada yang berubah dari dirinya.

"Ada ap—"

"Maafkan perbuatanku tempo hari."

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Apa?

"Nona, kau mau naik atau tidak?" Sontak aku menoleh pada supir bus. Ah, kenapa aku malah bengong? Tapi.. tanpa sadar, aku masuk ke dalam bus. Bus berjalan menjauhi halte. Sepanjang jalannya bus, mataku tidak bisa lepas dari sosok bersurai merah yang berdiri tegap melihat bus berjalan menjauhinya. Jauh, jauh, dan jauh, akhirnya berbelok di tikungan sampai pandanganku tidak bisa menangkap sosoknya lagi.

Maafkan perbuatanku tempo hari, katanya?

Sudah kuduga.

Aku tidak mengerti tentang dirimu, Akashi-kun.

Kau, sesungguhnya, orang yang seperti apa?

.

.

.

TBC..

* * *

PFFFTT…*tahan tawa* /plak

Gue akan jujur. Sebagai author, gue sendiri bingung. Entah kenapa rasanya tenggelam dalam karakternya Akashi *pdhl OOC* Gue sendiri bingung sebenernya dia mikirin apa sih? *DODOL! LU KAN AUTHOR-NYA!* /dibantai readers/

Kenapa gue update ini ya? Perasaan bukan yg ini yg mau gue update. Jadi, rada males gitu gue. Keliatan pasti dari ketikannya, kan?

Hah. Udahlah. Bacot. Kelar. Ahaha.

Terima kasih atas kontribusi dan supportnya selama ini. Maap kalo saya emang gak bener dan suka mengecewakan anda. Udah dibaca aja saya seneng kok! *nangis darah* /tarik ulur ingus/ Tapi kalo fave, follow ma review, saya lebih cinta lagi sama kalian! WAHAHAHAH!

Sip. Lanjut ya, next chapter. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Hanya Tuhan dan Tuhan tiruan yg tau (Baca : Tuhan tiruan = author-nya). See you~ Mau Maiubo rasa jagung? *lemparin beras*


	6. Chapter 6

Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, typo(s), membosankan, dan segala penyakit menular yang ada di setiap fic gw.

Rate : T

Pairing : Akashi x Reader.

**NOTE : SUDUT PANDANG DIUBAH JADI SUDUT PANDANG ORANG PERTAMA. READER'S POV.**

* * *

**I'm Yours?**

Kuroko no Basuke - Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san

I'm Yours kupersembahkan sebagai wujud kecintaanku pada Sang Pangeran Merah

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Is This My Destiny?**

* * *

.

.

Seminggu telah terlewati sejak kejadian malam itu. Ujian tengah semester juga terlewati dengan mudah. Aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya selama menjalani ujian walaupun sempat beberapa kali aku bengong saat di kelas karena memikirkan itu.

Maafkan perbuatanku tempo hari, katanya?

Sejak saat itu, aku tidak pernah berinteraksi dengannya lagi. Tanpa harus menghindarinya pun, kami tidak punya kesempatan bertatapan langsung. Mungkin karena masing-masing dari kami sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian. Bahkan Kana-chan saja sangat fokus pada pelajaran, walaupun beberapa kali sempat bertanya mengenai kejadian di kelas waktu itu. Maaf, aku meninggalkannya tiba-tiba.

Jadi, apa maksud dari kata-katanya? Seingatku ia benar-benar marah waktu itu. Aku bisa melihat keseriusannya saat mengancamku. Tapi, sekarang ia minta maaf? Aku tidak mengerti.

_"Kurasa, ia punya rencana dibalik semua itu."_

Ah? Aku merasa mendengar sesuatu di telinga kiriku. Aku menoleh. Apa-apaan mahluk ini muncul lagi? Ia memakai pakaian berwarna merah dan dikepalanya bertengger tanduk berwarna merah—sedangkan wajahnya mirip denganku 1000%. Sembari menyeringai ke arahku, ia kembali berkata, _"Hei, diriku. Kau jangan mau ditipu olehnya. Akashi-kun berbahaya. Ia pasti merencanakan sesuatu. Kurasa ia bermaksud melenyapkanmu perlahan tanpa menyebabkan kerugian pada dirinya. Coba bayangkan, jika ada yang melihat ia mengancammu dengan gunting seperti kemarin, apa yang akan terjadi?"_

Apa yang akan terjadi?

Tak lama, mahluk yang satu lagi menginterupsi. Pakaian dan ekspresi wajahnya yang terlalu bersinar terkadang sulit untuk dipandang.

_"Hei, diriku. Jangan dengarkan dia. Kau tau kan dia adalah setan dalam dirimu. Jangan mau dipengaruhi olehnya. Lagipula, apa salahnya jika Akashi-kun minta maaf? Bukankah bagus? Artinya, ia sadar ia bersalah. Kau harus menerima niat baiknya."_

Niat baik?

_"Hei, kau tidak usah berlagak baik. Jelas-jelas Akashi-kun merencanakan sesuatu. Kau tau kan bagaimana caranya mengancam waktu itu? Ia mau melenyapkan kita!"_

_"Kenapa kau selalu saja berusaha memberi pengaruh buruk padanya? Kita harus berpikir optimis dan positif. Kita tidak pernah tau, mungkin saja Akashi-kun memang menyesalinya. Ia orang baik."_

_"Itu kan hanya 'mungkin'."_

_"Apa?"_

Kenapa mereka malah bertengkar dihadapanku sih?

Lagipula, ini konyol. Kenapa aku sempat-sempatnya menghayal yang tidak-tidak? Menghayal dua diriku yang berlainan saling adu komentar? Ini menggelikan. Hentikan.

Dan dalam sekejab kedua mahluk itu lenyap. Tidak usah kembali lagi. Aku tidak perlu memikirkan ini 'kan? Lupakan saja. Anggap tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa sejak awal. Lagipula, selama ini apa yang aku khawatirkan? Kenapa segalanya menjadi rumit seperti ini? Tolong kembalikan kehidupanku yang damai seperti jaman dahulu.

"Hei, kau bengong lagi."

Aku melirik si pemanggil. Lagi-lagi.

"Kana-chan. Aku tidak bengong."

Kana-chan tersenyum nakal, "—jelas-jelas kau bengong. Ada apa lagi dengan Akashi-kun?"

DEG!

Kenapa? Kenapa Akashi-kun lagi? Kenapa dia selalu bertanya tentang itu? Lagipula, bukankah aku sudah memutuskan untuk menganggap hal itu tidak pernah terjadi? Tapi, kenapa kalau nama itu disebut rasanya tubuhku seperti terserang aliran listrik 1000 Volt?

"Sudahlah. Bagaimana dengan pengumumannya?"

"Hehe. Sudah ada. Ayo kesana."

Kami pergi keluar kelas untuk melihat pengumuman. Ya, pengumuman hasil ujian. Biasanya setelah periode ujian selesai, peringkat dan nilainya akan diumumkan segera. Pengumuman didasari atas peringkat nilai tertinggi sampai terendah sesuai dengan angkatannya. Sesungguhnya, aku penasaran dengan hasil ujianku kemarin, apa kejadian itu akan mempengaruhi hasilnya? Lagipula, aku ingin tau, apakah aku mengalahkannya kali ini. Mengalahkannya? Ah, tidak. Lagi-lagi orang itu. Apa hidupku memang hanya berputar-putar disekitarnya? Seperti tidak ada kegiatan lain saja.

Segerombolan murid memenuhi koridor tempat dipasangnya pengumuman. Aku menilik setiap angka yang tertera. Sampailah di nomor….tiga? Aku peringkat tiga? Hah. Posisi kedua direbut oleh Midorima-kun. Dan nomor satunya, tidak salah lagi orang itu.

Baiklah. Mungkin aku kurang berusaha.

"Ramai sekali!" Dari kejauhan aku mendengar suara si model, dimana dia?

"Kyaaa…Kise-kun!"

"Kyaaa~!"

Ah. Di sana. Ia datang kesini. Diiringi gerombolan fansnya.

"Kise-kun, Kise-kun! Aku menemukan posisimu. Kau peringkat 5."

"Eh? Masa? Wah. Ternyata belajar bersama kemarin ada manfaatnya-ssu," serunya sembari memelototi namanya yang terpampang di nomor 5. Kurasa ia memang _perfect copier_ sejati jadi cepat belajar apapun. Asalkan kemampuannya jangan dipakai untuk mencontek ya.

"Eh? Kise-kun belajar bersama dengan siapa?"

"Dengan tim basketku-_ssu_."

"Aaaaah! Kami juga mau belajar bersamamu."

"Ahaha. Kapan-kapan ya," Ia memutar balik tubuhnya. Sesaat sudut matanya menangkap pandangan mataku. "—ah! Kau! Bagaimana dengan peringkatmu?" Ia berjalan menghampiriku. Semua fansnya kelihatan cemberut. Hah. Jangan membuat keributan disini ya.

"Hai, Ryouta-kun. Aku turun lagi jadi peringkat 3."

"Eh? Masa? Tidak mungkin. Jadi, siapa peringkat 1 dan 2 nya?" Ia berjalan melewatiku untuk bisa melihat nama yang tertera di nomor 1 dan 2. "—uwah. Akashicchi memang juara bertahan ya. Midorimacchi naik peringkat! Pasti dia senang-ssu."

"Kata siapa nanodayo?"

"Midorimacchi/Midorima-kun?"

Pemuda berkacama itu menghampiri kami. Tangan kirinya memapah celengan babi ukuran kecil. Pasti _lucky item_-nya. Menaikkan kacamatanya, ia bicara, "—aku tidak puas sebelum bisa mengalahkan Akashi. Tapi, aku puas karena sudah mengalahkanmu lagi." Ia mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke arahku.

"Selamat ya, Midorima-kun," hanya itu yang bisa aku ucapkan. Sejujurnya, ini menyebalkan. Dikalahkan oleh orang macam Midorima-kun, "—tapi, kepuasan itu tidak akan bertahan lama."

"Apa maksud ucapanmu nanodayo?"

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa."

Kemudian kami hanya saling berpandangan dalam beberapa detik. Kulihat, wajahnya mulai terlihat kesal.

"Uwoh, Akashicchi!"

DEG!

Nama itu lagi. Nama yang membuatku tegang setiap disebut.

"Oh. Kalian."

Wajah itu lagi, tatapan dingin itu lagi. Entah kenapa tubuhku kembali tidak bisa bergerak. Takut kah? Entahlah. Mendadak teringat dengan perbuatan dan ucapan minta maafnya. Aku tidak mengerti sungguh. Kenapa aku memikirkannya lagi? Lupakanlah! Anggap tidak pernah terjadi!

Beberapa saat iris beda warna itu memandang ke arahku tapi kemudian berganti pandang pada rekan-rekannya.

"Akashicchi, kau peringkat 1 lagi. Hebat-ssu."

Si rambut merah menyeringai saat berjalan melewati kami, "Semua sudah sesuai prediksiku. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Ryouta."

"Sial. Kali ini aku belum mengalahkanmu Akashi. Tapi, lain kali pasti nanodayo."

"Lakukan sesukamu, Shintarou. Selamat berjuang."

Sosoknya menghilang di balik tembok tikungan koridor.

Apa-apaan sikapnya itu? Kenapa ia selalu begitu percaya diri? Semua sesuai prediksinya? Jangan bilang, ia juga sudah tau kalau aku akan turun ke peringkat tiga? Kalau itu benar, mengerikan.

"Nee.."

Aku merasa ada tepukan pelan di bahuku. Aku menoleh dan melihat si pemanggil.

"Ada apa, Ryouta-kun?"

"Nanti sore klub basket _first string_ akan melakukan pertandingan latihan dengan Sakuragaoka Gakuen, mau kah kau menontonnya? Setelah itu, aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat-_ssu_."

Menonton pertandingan latihan? Tapi, aku tidak mengerti tentang basket.

"Memangnya hari ini Ryouta-kun tidak bekerja?"

"Sebagai ganti pekerjaan mendadak waktu itu, aku diberi libur beberapa hari-_ssu_."

"Benarkah? Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu, aku tunggu sepulang sekolah di gym ya. Jaa. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu."

Si model blonde pergi beserta pengikut-pengikut setianya. Disini tertinggal aku dan Midorima-kun yang bengong memandangi kerumunan orang yang ingin melihat pengumuman dan juga beberapa kerumunan gadis yang meneriaki nama Kise Ryouta.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong, dimana Kana-chan? Kenapa dia menghilang?

"Oi."

"Ada apa, Midorima-kun?"

Aku melirik pemuda tinggi yang membawa celengan babi itu. Ia menatapku lurus tanpa berkedip. Wajah diam angkuhnya itu terkadang terlihat menyebalkan.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Akashi?"

DEG!

Akashi-kun lagi? Kenapa semua orang disekitarku suka sekali menyebut nama itu dihadapanku?

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?"

Ia memejamkan mata dan kembali menaikkan kacamatanya. Mendelik padaku dan menghela nafas.

"Sebagai teman sekelas, kelakuan kalian aneh nanodayo."

"Apa maksudmu dengan aneh?"

"Kulihat, kau selalu tegang saat ada Akashi. Akashi sendiri terlihat memperhatikanmu namun auranya terasa mengerikan."

Tegang? Ya, itu memang benar. Entah kenapa rasanya tubuhku kaku kalau ada orang itu. Kenapa ia bisa menyadarinya? Apa begitu terlihat? Lalu, apa maksud dari aura mengerikan itu? Jadi, apa benar ucapan maafnya waktu itu hanya sebuah alibi untuk kepentingan dirinya sendiri? Aura mengerikan itu tetap berada di sekitarnya walaupun Akashi-kun sudah minta maaf. Itu artinya, ia masih tidak menyukai keberadaanku, begitu? Tapi, kenapa ia minta maaf? Bukankah Akashi-kun tipe orang yang sangat percaya diri? Walau terjadi apapun, ia selalu yakin pada prediksinya. Bahkan saat mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya—ia merasa sangat yakin.

Aku tidak mengerti! Dan, aku tidak suka padanya!

"Ano, Midorima-kun."

"Hm?"

"Apa pandanganmu tentang Akashi-kun?"

"Akashi?" Midorima-kun menjeda sesaat ucapannya. Melanjutkan sembari mengelus celengan babinya, "—Kurasa ia adalah salah seorang yang sulit aku mengerti nanodayo. Dalam dirinya, seperti ada dua orang yang bertolak belakang namun hal itu tidak terlihat buruk karena disokong oleh kemampuan dan cara pikirnya, sehingga kesan yang timbul adalah kharismatik."

Kharismatik? Seperti…ada dua orang yang bertolak belakang?

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau tidak harus mengerti," lanjutnya dan berlalu meninggalkanku sendirian. Ia yang bertanya, ia yang pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja? Baiklah. Lagipula, aku juga tidak mau meneruskan pembicaraan ini.

Aku kembali ke kelas. Benar adanya, Kana-chan sudah tiba lebih dahulu di kelas. Jadi, Kana-chan meninggalkanku? Saat aku tanya ia hanya senyum-senyum sembari berkata, "Habisnya, tadi kau kelilingi oleh orang-orang itu, aku jadi tidak enak. Hehehe."

.

.

.

[Sepulang Sekolah]

Aku merapikan semua keperluanku dan memasukkannya ke tas perlahan-lahan. Sore ini aku sudah berjanji melihat pertandingan basket karena diundang oleh Ryouta-kun. Terlebih lagi, ia memintaku untuk menunggunya karena ia mau mengajakku ke suatu tempat.

Di ambang pintu, aku melihat Akashi-kun sedang bicara dengan salah seorang teman kelas kami. Ia sudah membawa tasnya, mungkin ingin segera ke gym. Pada dasarnya, aku tidak mau menonton karena pasti ada Akashi-kun disana. Tapi, kenapa aku mengiyakan? Ya, karena aku lupa. Entahlah, kalau bicara dengan Ryouta-kun terkadang aku jadi lupa dengan hal lain. Seperti ada cahaya berlebihan yang masuk ke mataku sehingga aku tidak bisa berkomentar lebih. Semua itu terjadi karena iris mata madunya yang berkilat senang saat bicara dan ekor imaginer yang mengibas-ngibas seperti anak anjing. Kurasa aku sudah salah menganggapnya sebagai kakakku.

Aku mau ke gym, tapi Akashi-kun masih ada di ambang pintu. Aku..tidak berani. Lebih tepatnya, bingung harus bersikap seperti apa setelah rentetan kejadian itu.

Aku terus memandangi sosoknya yang sedang bicara itu. Hah. Tampannya. Wajahnya itu. Sorot mata heterokromnya itu. Tak lupa helaian merah rambut yang menyiratkan sebuah kekuatan besar. EH? LUPAKAN ITU!

Geleng-geleng. Geleng-geleng. Geleng-geleng.

Sepertinya aku mulai rusak.

"Kenapa kau menggelengkan kepala begitu?"

DEG!

Suara itu. Sejak kapan?

Aku menoleh melihatnya yang sudah berada tak jauh di sampingku. Mataku lagi-lagi tidak berani berkedip. Bahkan tubuhku secara refleks berjalan mundur menjauhinya perlahan.

Akashi-kun.

Hentikan memandangku begitu! Dingin. Dingin. Rasanya dingin! Aku takut. Kemana perginya keberanianku waktu itu?!

Tidak adakah yang bisa membantuku agar kami tidak berdua saja begini? Sejak kapan kelas jadi sepi?

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

DEG!

Bahuku bergidik mendengar suara rendah sarkastik khas miliknya. Tenggorokanku serasa mengering sampai-sampai tidak bisa bersuara.

Ia berjalan maju satu langkah. Aku mundur satu langkah. Ia berjalan maju satu langkah lagi. Aku mundur satu langkah lagi. Begitu seterusnya. Dan…berhenti karena punggungku sudah bersandar penuh pada tembok.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku? Bukankah aku sudah minta maaf padamu atas perbuatanku?"

"A—Akashi-kun," Keluarkan semua keberanianku. Bicaralah, "—kenapa kau minta maaf padaku?"

"Kenapa? Apa salah?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. Mataku serasa mengering karena tidak mengedip sama sekali. Memelototi terus sosoknya yang makin dekat.

Sudut mataku menangkap tangannya yang merogoh sesuatu di kantung celana. Jangan bilang…benda itu lagi.

Gunting merah yang sangat kukenal itu diancungkannya ke wajahku. Ujung besi dinginnya menyentuh daguku dengan elegan. Memaksa wajahku mendongak menghadap kepadanya. Manik heterokromnya menatapku tajam. Bibirnya yang menyeringai kembali mengucap, "Adalah hal yang sangat tidak mungkin seorang diriku minta maaf, semua ini kulakukan demi kau. Hanya padamu saja. Aku hanya ingin mengakrabkan diri denganmu. Apa kau tidak suka?"

APANYA YANG MENGAKRABKAN DIRI KALAU KAU SAJA MASIH MENGACUNGKAN BENDA INI KE WAJAHKU?!

"Akashi-kun. Kumohon, hentikan."

"Hentikan? Apa yang harus aku hentikan? Aku hanya sedang berusaha membuatmu mengerti."

Pemuda berambut merah dihadapanku ini dalam sekejap memangkas jarak diantara kami. Ia tersenyum dan beralih ke telingaku. Membisikkan sesuatu secara seduktif menimbulkan hembusan nafas yang terasa geli di telingaku.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Eh?

"HAH!"

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Sekelilingku masih berkeliaran beberapa orang yang sudah siap pulang ke rumah. Lalu, saat memandang ke depan, aku melihat sosok pemuda bersurai merah yang menatapku heran.

Ck. Sial. Ada apa lagi denganku? Khayalan sialan itu lagi. Sejak kapan khayalan itu berhasil kembali menerobos masuk dalam diriku?

"Hei."

DEG!

"A—ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

Tatapan dinginnya tidak berubah. Memandangiku dengan aura absolutnya itu.

"Sejak tadi, aku yang sedang bertanya. Kenapa kau malah bengong? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Bukan apa-apa," jawabku berusaha tegas. Sambil menenteng tasku, aku berjalan melewatinya. Sedikit aku bisa melihat salah satu alis matanya naik satu. Ia melirik tanpa menoleh.

"Kau mau kemana?"

DEG!

Kenapa kau harus menahanku lagi hah? Sudahlah, tidak usah bicara padaku! Kalau tidak..kalau tidak…kalau tidak…nanti…khayalan itu…sudah kumohon!

Aku diam. Tidak menjawab.

Ia menghela nafas, "Lagi-lagi tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Lupakan saja. Ryouta memintaku untuk membawamu ke gym. Jadi, ikut aku," kata-kata terakhirnya sangat ditekankan. Benar-benar memerintahku untuk mengikutinya.

Tubuhnya berputar balik dan berjalan mendahuluiku. Ragu-ragu aku mengikutinya. Di sudut ruangan aku bisa melihat Kana-chan yang mengatakankan sesuatu dengan bahasa mulut. Wajahnya berbinar dan memasang pose aneh. Entahlah, tidak usah diperdulikan.

Aku berjalan mengekorinya menyusuri gedung sekolah. Kenapa harus begini? Pemandangan ini mengingatkanku pada saat dimana ia mengantarku ke halte bus. Walaupun hanya sebentar, entah kenapa rasanya senang. Lalu, terlebih lagi, ia mengatakan itu : _"Maafkan perbuatanku tempo hari."_

Aku sebenarnya sadar, sejak tadi, aku membohongi diriku sendiri.

Membohongi diriku sendiri dari kenyataan bahwa aku sangat senang ia minta maaf padaku apapun alasannya.

.

.

.

Kami sampai di gym. Dari dekat pintu masuk, sudah bisa terlihat warna-warni pelangi yang saling berkumpul. Ternyata, yang lain juga sudah datang.

"Hai, semuanya."

"Ossu!"

"Doumo."

*Kraus Kraus*

"Hmpt.."

"Akhirnya kau datang-_ssu_!" Ryouta-kun berlari menuju diriku dan sudah siap ancang-ancang menyerangku dengan pelukan mautnya.

"Ryouta. Hentikan," Belum sempat pelukan itu terjadi, Akashi-kun menyela, "—cepat, siapkan diri kalian segera. Anggota klub basket Sakuragaoka sudah tiba dan sedang mengganti pakaian."

"Baik."

Semuanya mengangguk dan pergi menuju ruang loker. Sebelum pergi, Ryouta-kun sempat menyuruhku untuk duduk bersama dengan Momoi-chan di _bench_. Ia berpesan untuk memperhatikan baik-baik karena ia akan menunjukkan kemampuan main basketnya yang terkenal bisa meniru apa saja.

"Momoi-chan."

"Ada apa?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku duduk disini?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya pertandingan latihan saja. Siapkan dirimu ya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Melihat _Generation of Miracles_ secara langsung dari jarak dekat. Kau akan dibuat kagum oleh mereka."

Tanpa mengerti seperti apa itu, entah rasanya ada rasa penasaran juga. Aku ingin melihatnya. Orang-orang yang banyak dibicarakan dan salah satunya ada dia.

Selesai mengganti baju dengan seragam kebanggaan klub basket Teikou, orang-orang yang disebut _Generation of Miracles_ itu berkumpul di dekat bench di hadapanku. Membicarakan hal yang tidak kumengerti bersama dengan Momoi-chan. Aku hanya bisa memandangi wajah-wajah penuh keyakinan mereka yang kini beralih memandang lapangan di depannya. Berjalan maju dan membentuk barisan berhadapan dengan lawan. Kemudian aktifitas yang disebut _tip off_ tak lama dimulai.

*PRIIIT!*

Benar adanya, aliran permainan berjalan mulus. Baru awal saja sudah terasa mengagumkan. Permainan mereka hebat. Tak ada cacat sedikitpun. Si bola orange berpindah-pindah dengan elegannya dari satu pemain ke pemain lainnya, terutama _passing_ aneh seperti pisang dari si wajah datar. Bola masuk dengan kasar karena di-_dunk_ oleh pemain berkulit tan. Bola yang masuk melalui jalur parabola tinggi yang dihasilkan oleh tangan berbalut kain itu. Bola yang berhasil direbut karena sang lawan kewalahan dengan pemain dihadapan yang menirunya. Bola yang berhasil dicegah masuk karena cengkraman tangan kuat dari pemain paling tinggi itu. Dan, semua berjalan lancar karena panduan dari pemain berambut merah—pemain yang sebagian besar menyedot seluruh perhatianku. Bola mataku tidak ada hentinya memperhatikan punggung pemain bernomor 4. Bukankah, aku datang ke sini untuk melihat seseorang? Tapi..sudahlah.

Sepanjang berjalannya pertandingan, Momoi-chan menjelaskan tentang istilah dan apa guna dari semua gerakan yang mereka lakukan. Sebagai orang awam, aku tetap bisa mengerti betapa hebatnya permainan mereka. Pantas saja, dengan mudah skor didulang dan kemenangan diraih pada akhirnya.

"_Otsukaresamadesu._"

"Nee, nee, nee! Kau lihat permainanku tadi kan? Aku keren kan? Iya kan? Iya kan?"

Dasar. Tidak bisa istirahat dulu apa? Memangnya tidak capek? Dasar ya mahluk kuning satu ini.

"Iya. Tentu saja keren. Kalian semua keren."

"Iya tentu saja! Yang bisa mengalahkan aku hanya aku saja! Ahahaha!" tawa Aomine-kun menggelegar sampai ke telingaku. Ia bicara dan tertawa sembari menepuk-nepuk kasar punggung orang yang diduga sebagai bayangannya tanpa peduli si bayangan berseru, "Sakit, Aomine-kun."

Pemuda jangkung berlebihan kembali membuka bungkus Maiubo rasa jagung dan memasukkannya ke mulut. Aku hanya memperhatikannya. Sesaat ia sempat menyodorkan Maiubo itu lagi padaku. Sedangkan si maniak ramalan, tengah duduk sembari meneguk habis minumannya.

"Kerja bagus, semuanya," Sang Kapten pun bicara. Peluh yang memenuhi wajahnya sudah bersih terhapus handuk yang bertengger di lehernya.

Ia keren. Sekali. Bahkan. Aku. Tidak. Bisa. Melepaskan. Pandanganku. Darinya. Sepanjang. Pertandingan.

Ada satu hal lagi yang kudapat—satu hal mengagumkan lagi dari seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

Kurasa tidak ada salahnya mengetahui hal ini.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu begitu saja. Memori yang tersimpan dalam otakku terkadang menyumbul keluar. Entah apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan, tau-tau sisa semester dimulai.

"Sebelum kita mulai belajar, bapak ucapkan selamat bagi Akashi-kun yang lagi-lagi jadi peringkat pertama untuk angkatan kita."

Orang yang namanya disebut hanya menundukkan kepala sesaat sebagai penghormatan pada Sensei yang mengajar sekaligus wali kelas kami.

"Ah, sesuai perjanjian kita di awal semester, mari kita buat ulang formasi tempat duduk kalian."

"Baik, pak!"

Benar juga. Kami sudah berjanji sesuai dengan permintaan wali kelas kalau tempat duduk kami akan ditukar ketika ujian selesai untuk memberikan efek _refreshing_. Lagipula, memberikan kesempatan untuk bisa saling mengenal satu sama lain dalam satu kelas.

Masing-masing tempat duduk diberi nomor. Setiap murid akan mendapat giliran untuk mengambil nomor di meja guru.

Sekarang giliranku untuk mengambil nomor. Aku harap aku duduk dengan Kana-chan. Kami belum pernah sebangku.

Aku berjalan maju dan mengambil nomor undiannya. Kertasnya aku buka dan tertulis nomor 40. Eh? Bukankah itu bangku paling pojok dan paling belakang? Bagaimana ini? Apa pandanganku ke depan akan baik-baik saja? sudahlah, terima nasib. Aku mengambil semua barangku dan memindahkannya ke meja yang sudah ditentukan sebagai nomor 40.

Ah, giliran Kana-chan. Dapat nomor berapa dia?

Kana-chan melirik ke arahku sambil menggeleng dan menunjuk bangku yang ada ditengah-tengah bernomor 25. Sayang sekali kami tidak sebangku. Lalu, siapa teman sebangkuku?

Sambil menunggu semua murid dapat giliran, aku membolak-balik halaman buku pelajaran untuk mencari tau materi apa yang selanjutnya akan kami pelajari. Tak lama, aku mendengar suara tubrukkan pelan di meja sebelahku. Sebuah tas tengah tergeletak rapi diatasnya. Teman sebangkuku yang baru sudah datang. Aku menoleh untuk melihat si pembawa tas.

Bengong.

Mataku terbelalak.

Tubuhku mundur perlahan, namun tertahan tembok disisi kananku.

Kakiku bahkan sempat menabrak kaki meja, menimbulkan rasa sakit yang bahkan tidak bisa kuingat rasanya.

Kenapa harus begini?

Teman sebangku yang baru duduk dengan santai. Menggantungkan tasnya disisi meja, kemudian mengeluarkan peralatan yang dibutuhkan untuk belajar.

Sesaat aku bisa mendengar kehebohan terjadi di sisi lain. Terutama dibangku nomor 25.

Aku tidak pernah membayangkan semuanya akan berubah menjadi seperti ini. Keberadaannya yang jauh saja sudah merusak pikiranku, apalagi dengan jarak seperti ini.

Apa ini memang takdirku?

Takdir bahwa hidupku memang berevolusi disekitarnya? 'Matahari' menjadi terlalu dekat. Zona berbahaya berkurang diameternya. Aku hampir menjadi satu dengan Sang Poros.

Ia menoleh ke arahku. Iris mata beda warnanya menilik wajah ketakutan milikku. Memangku wajahnya dengan punggung tangan. Bibirnya bergerak menyuarakan sesuatu menggunakan suara rendah sarkastik yang terasa absolut.

"_Yoroshiku, _teman sebangku."

Akashi Seijuuro.

Ini adalah ancaman besar.

.

.

.

**TBC..**

* * *

WAHAHA! WADEPAK! Tp, makin mantap dah. Bisa gue banyakin fanservicenya nanti kalo mereka duduk sebangku! WAHAHAHAHA! Gimana rasanya kalo duduk sebangkunya ma orang psikopat kyk Akashi? WAHAHA!

Masalah permintaan maaf Akashi akan dijelaskan kok. Bahkan, gue akan membuat POV khusus Akashi dari awal sampe akhir! Dinantikan ya! /siapa yg mau nunggu coba?/DUAK!

Akhirnya, ini duluan yg gue update. Soale, udah gue ketik lama sih. Barengan ma chapter sebelumnya. Walopun isinya kebanyakan gajeh sih. Cuma biar byk aja. AHAHAHA! Masalah knp Kise yg ngajak ceweknya kemana gak dijelasin ya itu nanti aja saya kasih tau, oke?

Maaf ya kalo masih belum oke. Bagi yg mau Akashi x Reader nya dibanyakin ya ditunggu aja. Ini belom saatnya. Nanti kalian pingsan berlumuran darah di hidung lagi gara2 gue! AHAHAHA! gue sih udah menyiapkan berbagai aksi akashi untuk membuat reader ngefly(?). Hohoho~ Semoga berhasil dan jadi gue masukin ya. Berdoa saja.

Makasih buat yang sudah support fic ini! Agar kelanjutan makin makyus, saya harap kalian mau kembali memberikan kontribusi berupa review, fav, follow dll!

See you next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE : SUDUT PANDANG DIUBAH JADI SUDUT PANDANG ORANG PERTAMA. READER'S POV.**

**WARNING PENTING : Chapter ini Full Akashi X Reader dengan ending yang mungkin tidak kalian duga. BERSIAPLAH! /PLAK/**

* * *

**I'm Yours?**

Kuroko no Basuke - Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san

I'm Yours kupersembahkan sebagai wujud kecintaanku pada Sang Pangeran Merah

* * *

**Chapter 7 : I admit that I've lost to you**

* * *

**-Reader's POV-**

.

.

"_Yoroshiku, _teman sebangku."

.

.

.

Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Ia menggenggam tanganku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tangannya hangat sekali. Bagaimana ini?

Keringat dingin mengucur deras di pelipisku. Situasi ini tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi. Lebih tepatnya, diriku tidak bisa mentolerir keberadaannya dihadapanku sembari meremas pelan telapak dan pergelangan tanganku. Kenapa harus begini?

Pandangan matanya masih tertuju pada tanganku. Jari-jarinya menopang telapak tanganku. Jempolnya menekan nadiku. Jari tanganku sendiri sudah bergetar pelan, aku berusaha menahannya. Tidak boleh terlihat gugup. Bertahanlah, ini hanya sebentar saja. Benar!

Nafasku terengah-engah. Entah karena berlari atau karena disentuh olehnya. Rasanya satu menit saja lama sekali. Sungguh, Tuhan, tolong aku!

Terkadang ia melirik pada _stopwatch_. Aku bisa melihat gerakan bibirnya yang sedang menghitung dengan cepat. Kurasa, detak jantungku menjadi lebih cepat bukan karena berlari.

Pip. _Stopwatch_ berhenti pada angka 01:00:00.

"173 denyut dalam semenit," katanya. Ia melepaskan genggamannya dari tanganku, kemudian beralih pada buku catatan dan mencatat sebuah angka. Ia terdiam sejenak memperhatikan buku cetak dihadapannya dan melanjutkan, "—pada umumnya, dalam keadaan seperti itu, hanya sekitar 120 denyutan tetapi kenapa kenapa denyutmu banyak sekali jumlahnya? Bahkan dalam keadaan normal saja, denyutmu diatas rata-rata."

Tangannya melipat di perut, salah satunya menopang dagunya. Ia memasang pose berpikir.

"A-aku tidak tau. Banyak kemungkinan yang mempengaruhi, seperti jenis kelamin, berat badan dan pola hidup."

Ia menoleh kepadaku, "Benar juga. Baiklah, kita lihat hasil selanjutnya. Sekarang giliranku." Tubuhnya menghadap kepadaku. Aku mengedip bingung. Ya, bingung. Sekarang giliran pemilik mata belang ini. Sial. Kenapa di saat duduk dengannya harus ada praktek biologi seperti ini? Menghitung denyut jantung? Ini menyebalkan, untuk apa sih praktek seperti ini dilakukan? Ketahui teorinya juga sudah cukup bagiku. Tapi…sudahlah. Lalu, kenapa tidak bentuk kelompok sendiri saja? Kenapa Sensei memerintah kami sekelompok dengan teman sebangku? Alasannya biar cepat, begitu katanya. Tapi kan…teman sebangkuku itu…

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Cepat mulai."

"Ba-baik."

Tiba-tiba saja, Sensei bersuara keras memberitahukan sesuatu pada siswanya, "Semuanya, tidak hanya di pergelangan tangan, kalian juga bisa menghitungnya di lutut, pelipis dan juga leher. Coba salah satunya juga ya."

Aku bengong. Apa-apaan yang dikatakannya?

Tak lama kemudian, pemuda bersurai merah dihadapanku menyambung ucapan Sensei biologi itu, "Kalau begitu, kita coba dileher saja."

"LEHER?"

Mungkin mataku sudah melotot sekarang. Mengejutkan. Kata-katanya sungguh mengejutkan. Jadi, aku harus menghitung denyut nadinya di leher, begitu? TIDAK! TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU!

"Tidak usah banyak protes. Ikuti saja perintahku."

Glek. Perintah? Ah, kata 'perintah' mengingatkanku pada kejadian itu lagi.

"Tapi, kenapa harus di leher?"

"Karena di antara ketiga tempat itu, leher adalah yang paling bisa kau rasakan denyutnya. Agar kau lebih mudah menghitung dan hal ini bisa cepat selesai."

Mudah menghitung? Cepat selesai? Benar juga. Aku tau, pasti Akashi-kun juga tidak suka disentuh olehku—orang yang bahkan telah menentang perintahnya.

"Kalau begitu, permisi," Jari telunjuk dan tengah milikku menghampiri lehernya. Ia mendongakkan wajah untuk memberikan ruang kepadaku. Sebelah bahunya menurun. Sesaat aku merasa ragu, namun tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku juga ingin cepat menyelesaikan ini semua, agar tidak berinteraksi lagi dengannya.

Pada akhirnya, jariku menyentuh kulitnya. Bergerak maju mencari nadi yang kucari tapi entah kenapa sulit ditemukan. Aku melirik buku cetak. Disana tertulis, denyut nadi bisa temukan di dekat jakun dan agak ke atas hampir dekat dengan lekukan dagu. Untuk bisa merasakannya, aku harus sedikit memberikan tenaga pada tekanan jariku. Mataku kembali tertuju pada siluet leher yang pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Jarak yang sangat dekat. Sedekat ia mengambil cangkir waktu itu. Sudah begini, kenapa masih belum bisa aku temukan?

"Bukan disana," ucapnya tegas. Aku meliriknya. Ia melirikku. Tanpa aku sadari, tangannya melayang menuju tanganku. Ia menggenggam tanganku lagi. Membimbing jariku untuk menemukan dimana nadinya berada, dan sampailah disana, "—tapi, disini."

Aku terhenyak memandang ekspresi wajahnya. Tanganku yang digenggamnya pun masih belum dilepas. Ia menurunkan jarak pandangnya. Semakin dekat wajahnya pada wajahku. Dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, ia berbisik, "—bagaimana kalau kau hitung sekarang? Sebelum denyut jantungku hilang karena disentuh olehmu."

APA?

"Hei."

Mataku berkedip. Bingung dengan lingkungan sekitarku. Manik heterokrom sedang menatapku tajam. Gawat.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Cepat hitung."

Ah. Bisikan tadi. Bohongan ya? Hanya ilusi? Konyol.

Jariku memang masih menempel di lehernya, tapi tidak ada jejak sama sekali bahwa tanganku digenggam olehnya. Jadi, tadi itu…Khayalan sialan itu lagi? Sudah kuduga, berada di zona berbahaya memang berbahaya.

Aku menekan _stopwatch_ dengan tanganku yang bebas dan mulai berhitung disetiap denyutnya.

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat. Lima.

Ia menatapku terus. Membuatku jadi grogi. Tidak, fokuslah.

Enam. Tujuh. Delapan. Sembilan. Sepuluh.

Aku berusaha tidak memandang wajahnya.

Sebelas. Dua belas. Tiga belas. Empat belas. Lima belas.

Denyutnya terasa nyata, tenang dan stabil. Seperti menyiratkan bagaimana sosok pemiliknya.

Enam belas. Tujuh belas. Delapan belas. Sembilan belas. Dua puluh.

Hanya butuh satu menit, maka aku akan mengetahui bagaimana jantungnya bekerja.

Dua puluh satu. Dua puluh dua. Dua puluh tiga. Dua puluh empat. Dua puluh lima.

Aku tenggelam dalam setiap denyutnya. Bahkan rasanya aku mendengar suara detakan.

Dua puluh enam. Dua puluh tujuh. Dua puluh delapan. Dua puluh sembilan. Tiga puluh.

Kenapa harus satu menit?

Tiga puluh satu. Tiga puluh dua. Tiga puluh tiga. Tiga puluh empat. Tiga puluh lima.

Kenapa tidak selamanya saja?

Tiga puluh enam. Tiga puluh tujuh. Tiga puluh delapan. Tiga puluh sembilan. Empat puluh.

Aku ingin terus menghitung sampai denyutnya benar-benar berhenti.

Namun, jika denyut jantungnya berhenti, maka denyut jantungku juga berhenti.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah sejak ia berkata, "_Yoroshiku, teman sebangku._" Tetapi entah kenapa rasanya seperti satu tahun. Waktu berjalan sangat lambat disekitarnya. Membuatku tidak bisa berkutik sedikit pun. Baru saja seminggu, bagaimana sepanjang tahun? Apa akan terasa seperti 100 tahun?

Selama itu juga, mimpi itu kembali lagi menjadi penghias tidurku. Terkadang mimpi itu membuatku frustasi. Aku kekurangan waktu tidur disebabkan terbangun karenanya. Setelah itu aku tidak bisa melupakan kata-kata terakhirnya—_"kau adalah milikku"_—otakku sudah dipenuhi dengan pikiran-pikiran yang berhubungan dengannya. Bagaimana cara mengatasi ini semua?

"Nee, bagaimana praktek biologi tadi?" Kana-chan bertanya. Gadis itu selalu saja bertanya macam-macam sejak aku duduk bersama si emperor. Bahkan di hari pertama, saat pertama kali Akashi-kun duduk disebelahku, Kana-chan lah yang membuat kehebohan di sisi lain.

"Begitulah."

"Begitulah? Apanya? Hah. Aku benar-benar lega bahkan tidak bisa berhenti berteriak jika melihat kalian berdua. Kalian sungguh manis sekali‼ KYAA!"

Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otaknya. Apa yang manis dari kami berdua. Kau tidak tau saja, ia selalu menatapku tajam, seakan tatapannya itu bisa memakan seluruh jiwaku bulat-bulat, membuatku meninggalkan dunia ini. Jadi, Kana-chan berharap aku mati muda?

"Apa yang manis? Jangan sembarang bicara, Kana-chan," jawabku agak sinis.

"Kenapa kau bersikap begitu? Duduk bersama Akashi-kun adalah hal yang bagus. Kau bisa lebih mendekatkan diri pada orang yang kau suka."

"Aku tidak suka padanya!"

"Kenapa kau selalu berkata bohong begitu? Kalau Akashi-kun dengar bagaimana? Kasihan dia."

Hah. Baguslah jika ia mendengarnya. Bukankah ia sudah mendengarnya waktu itu? Langsung dari mulutku, dihadapannya bahkan sembari membantah perintahnya. Jadi, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tapi..kenapa? Rasanya…

"Sudahlah. Hentikan bertanya hal macam-macam."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau menceritakannya. Tapi, jangan berbohong terus."

Bohong?

Aku tidak suka padanya. Ya, tidak suka padanya. Itulah yang harus aku katakan. Karena kalau tidak, semua ini akan berakhir.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menyusuri gedung sekolah. Berjalan menuju satu arah, ya, gym. Tempat dimana klub basket berlatih.

Aku melirik ke dalamnya. Pandangan mataku menangkap sosok merah itu lagi. Sosok merah yang sedang berlari membawa bola kulit berwarna _orange_. Wajahnya dipenuhi keseriusan. Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari jalan. Menerobos masuk pertahanan lawan. Semuanya kelihatan mudah jika ia yang melakukannya, kenapa begitu ya?

Aku menggenggam erat pegangan tas milikku. Berusaha mengumpulkan diri, aku berjalan perlahan memasuki ruangan besar itu. Kepalaku dipenuhi suara decitan sepatu dan pantulan bola terasa dimana-mana. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari keberadaanku. Mereka sangat fokus pada menu latihan masing-masing.

Mataku tertuju pada gadis cantik yang berdiri dipinggir lapangan. Bola matanya terus memperhatikan lapangan dan terkadang berpindah pada papan untuk menulis yang ada di dekapannya. Ia juga sangat fokus, tidak sadar aku menghampirinya.

"Momoi-chan.."

Bahunya bergidik. Dengan pose yang sama, ia menoleh padaku. Setelah menyadari siapa yang datang, ia tertawa.

"Ah, kau. Kupikir, siapa. Apa kau juga menguasai _Misdirection_ seperti Tetsu-kun? Aku tidak sadar kau datang."

"_Misdirection_?" Aku memiringkan kepala karena tidak mengerti. Apa itu? Nama teknik kah?

"Ahahaha. Sudahlah. Ada apa memanggilku? Kau datang kesini untuk bertemu Ki-chan? Tapi, Ki-chan sedang _one on one_ dengan Aomine-kun," lanjutnya sembari menatap lapangan tempat Ryouta-kun dan Aomine-kun berlatih bersama.

Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan. Aku ingin minta tolong. Bisa aku menitipkan ini?"

Tanganku merogoh tas mencari sesuatu. Aku mengeluarkannya dan menyerahkan benda itu pada Momoi-chan.

"Buku catatan? Punya siapa?"

"Akashi-kun. Tadi tertinggal di kelas. Ada tugas didalamnya jadi aku pikir aku harus mengantarkannya."

"Oh. Baiklah. Tapi kena—"

"Terima kasih," Aku memotong ucapannya kemudian menundukkan tubuhku dan berbalik, "—aku pulang dulu, Momoi-chan."

"Eh? Sudah mau pulang? Kenapa tidak main dulu disini?" tanya dengan nada manja. Lagi-lagi nada pembujukkan itu lagi. Sama persis seperti kejadian di rumah Ryouta-kun.

"Ah, tidak. Aku ingin segera pulang."

"Eh..Tunggu!"

Tanpa memperdulikannya, aku berlari keluar dari gym. Aku tidak mau ditahan olehnya.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Disaat begini, biasanya aku sibuk mencatat dan memperhatikan Sensei. Namun sekarang pikiranku tidak menuju ke sana. Pandanganku juga tidak menuju ke depan, tetapi juga tidak menuju orang yang duduk disebelahku dengan tenang. Sesekali mungkin aku meliriknya, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa tidak akan terjadi apapun pada diriku saat ia melakukan sesuatu.

Selama ini aku selalu mengulangi pikiran yang sama. Ya, aku sedang mencari jalan keluar dari masalah ini.

Bagaimana? Apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan? Berusaha tidak perduli kah? Atau ada cara lain? Kurasa keberadaannya yang terlalu dekat ini sangat berbahaya bagiku. Terutama bagi pendirianku. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini semua jika aku mulai luluh. Tapi, kalau ada ia didekatku, kemungkinan yang paling buruk adalah aku akan luluh dengan mudah. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu semua terjadi, kalau tidak ini semua akan berakhir. Semua akan berakhir dan aku harus mengaku kalah.

Aku berpikir sembari memainkan pulpen yang kupegang. Memutar-mutarnya disekitar kepalaku. Tanganku yang satunya lagi menopang wajah. Pemandangan yang ada di luar jendela di dekatku saja tidak kuperdulikan. Sekarang pikiranku melayang entah kemana. Memikirkan cara terbaik.

*Plek!*

Ah, pulpennya jatuh.

Aku berusaha mengambilnya namun,

*Jduk!*

"Aduh!"

Kepalaku terbentur sesuatu yang keras. Saat mendongak ternyata aku menabrak kepalanya. Ia juga berusaha mengambil pulpen yang kujatuhkan diantara kedua bangku yang kami duduki. Untuk beberapa saat, aku terpaku di tempat. Tubuhnya menghadap sepenuhnya padaku, hanya terpisahkan beberapa senti saja.

Sembari mengusap pelan kepalaku, tubuhku memundur—memojokkan diri ke tembok di sisi kananku. Pulpen yang jatuh pun tidak kuacuhkan. Tatapan datar dengan aura mengerikannya masih menuju ke arahku. Aku mengalihkan pandangan. Tubuhnya kembali membungkuk untuk mengambil pulpen itu. Ia meletakkannya di mejaku. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, aku kembali memandang ke depan. Berusaha tidak perduli.

Ia ada tepat di sampingku. Dalam jarak kira-kira dua puluh senti. Hanya dengan sedikit gerakan, aku bisa menyenggolnya.

Aku menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahku di balik kedua lengan yang aku lipat di atas meja. Aku meliriknya lagi. Diam-diam.

Semua tersusun dengan sempurna. Benar.

Tidak ada yang menghalangi pandangannya ke depan. Matanya fokus pada papan tulis. Kenapa dengan iris matanya itu? Kenapa ia bisa memiliki iris mata berbeda begitu? Tapi, kenapa terasa cocok sekali dengan dirinya terutama dengan wajah dan personalitinya.

Rambut merahnya sangat nyata dari dekat. Merah menyala namun kelihatan natural dan berkekuatan. Beberapa helaiannya menutupi telinga. Telinganya juga kelihatan lembut.

Wajahnya disusun oleh garis-garis tegas yang berada di pelipis, hidung, kelopak mata, alis mata, dan sudut mata yang tajam serta bibir tipis yang kadang menyeringai. Garis dagu yang terhubung dengan leher jenjang yang pernah aku sentuh. Lalu, pipinya…kelihatan halus dan empuk.

Apa…apa aku boleh menyentuhnya?

"Boleh."

Tubuhku tersontak kaget mendengar suaranya yang bervolume kecil itu. Ia menoleh perlahan. Menatapku yang lebih rendah posisinya. Kemudian aku tersenyum geli. Hahaha. Tenang, aku tidak akan tertipu kali ini. Tapi, dengan begitu, tidak jadi masalah kan?

Aku membaringkan wajahku di atas meja. Menatap ke arahnya sembari tersenyum. Tanganku melayang meraih wajahnya. Menyentuh dan mengusap pipinya. Tak lupa, menusuk-nusuk pipinya dengan telunjukku. Beralih ke rambut merah yang menutupi dahinya. Menariknya pelan kemudian menyibaknya—mengacaknya.

Si emperor hanya diam saja. Manik beda warnanya juga tidak menatap tajam dan dingin. Ekspresi wajahnya memang tetap sama. Aura mutlaknya juga masih terasa.

"Sadarlah," ia mengucap pelan.

Aku menarik tanganku. Memandang kembali ke depan dari posisi yang sama. Sembari terkekeh aku berkata, "Aku sadar kok."

Ya, aku sadar.

Sejak tadi, aku sedang berkhayal.

.

.

.

Waktunya pulang sekolah akhirnya tiba. Saat makan siang, Kana-chan berkata ingin pulang bersamaku. Alhasil, aku harus menunggunya dulu karena ia masih ada urusan di ruang klub yang diikutinya. Sambil mengisi waktu menunggu, aku punya kegiatan sendiri. Ya, aku baru saja dipanggil oleh Sensei yang selesai mengajar. Sensei itu meminta bantuanku untuk menyusun dan memeriksa tugas yang kemarin diberikan. Kenapa semua orang suka menghalangiku untuk pulang lebih cepat?

Selesai membantu Sensei, aku kembali ke kelas untuk mengecek apakah Kana-chan sudah kembali. Jika belum, aku bisa menunggunya disana.

Aku membuka pintu kelas yang agak terbuka sedikit. Kelas sepi. Ya, semuanya mungkin sudah pulang. Artinya, Kana-chan belum datang. Aku berjalan menuju mejaku untuk merapikan tas dan barang-barangku.

Di meja belakang, ya, mejaku dan Akashi-kun, dekat jendela, ada sebuah papan. Papan? Bukankah ini papan Shogi? Siapa yang memainkan ini? Bidaknya masih tergeletak rapi diatas papan. Seperti, masih ada yang memainkannya. Tetapi, kenapa ada disini?

Aku mengangkat salah satu bidak yang bertuliskan _Oushou_ (Baca : Raja). Sang raja masih ada di tempatnya. Salah satu sisinya telah kehabisan bidak, sedangkan sisi lainnya penuh dengan bidak yang naik pangkat. Tapi, apa-apaan ini? Kelihatan sepihak namun kompleks sekali. Walaupun kehabisan bidak, bidak lainnya telah memasuki area lawan bahkan hampir mengepung raja yang satunya. Jadi, apa ini? Keadaan yang tidak seimbang namun tidak ada yang tau siapa yang akan menang.

"Kau bisa main shogi?"

DEG!

Suara itu? _Masaka_…

Aku menoleh pelan. Benar adanya. Akashi-kun lagi, ia berdiri tak jauh dariku. Ia muncul dari mana? Setahuku kelas ini sepi sejak aku datang. Secara refleks lagi, aku mundur menjauhinya. Sepertinya, itu tidak bisa ditolong lagi—sudah menjadi sebuah aktivitas rutin yang aku lakukan setiap melihat dirinya.

Jangan bilang, ia yang memainkan shogi ini? Tapi, melawan siapa?

Ia berjalan menuju bangku di depan meja kami. Memutar bangkunya dan kemudian duduk. Ia memutar arah papannya. Setelah itu, Akashi-kun menatapku. Gerakan wajah dan matanya memerintahku untuk duduk diseberangnya. Akhirnya, aku mengangguk dan duduk dibangku miliknya. Sekarang kami berhadapan, dipisahkan oleh meja yang ditempati oleh papan shogi.

"Mainlah shogi denganku."

"Aku tidak begitu tau, Akashi-kun."

"Tapi, ekspresimu memperlihatkan bahwa kau mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi di papan ini. Setidaknya aku bisa menebak bahwa kau mengetahui _basic_-nya."

Mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan perkataannya.

"Baiklah. Rapikan sisi milikmu."

Masing-masing dari kami merapikan sisi yang akan kami mainkan. Sisi _sente_ diperuntukkan untukku karena aku adalah pemain pemula. Sedangkan _gote_ dimiliki Akashi-kun. Permainan dimulai.

Aku memainkannya lebih dahulu. Sebagai awal, langkah yang kuambil adalah pion _fuhyou_ yang biasa saja. Akashi-kun juga menjalankan yang sama.

Permainan ini terus saja berlanjut. Setiap langkah yang aku lakukan selalu berhasil di-_block_ olehnya. Hal yang berbeda dariku dan dirinya adalah strategi yang digunakan. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya, terkadang gerakannya terlihat gila dan tidak memungkinkan, namun nyatanya berhasil mendesakku. Ya, profesionalitas terasa di setiap langkah yang dilakukannya.

Aku hanya bisa berharap pada bidakku yang satu ini. Aku letakkan perlahan, setelah melompati salah satu bidaknya.

"Hmm.. Langkah yang bagus," ucapnya pelan.

Pandangan yang sebelumnya tertuju pada papan kini beralih pada wajahnya. Kelopak matanya tertunduk memperhatikan bidak miliknya.

Apa?

Apa yang ia lakukan?

Kenapa ia mengatakan itu sembari…

Tersenyum?

Senyuman yang bahkan tidak pernah sama sekali aku lihat.

Senyuman tipis yang….memangnya ia pernah tersenyum seperti itu?

Bukankah ia selalu berwajah kalem dengan tatapan tajam serta aura raja yang membanjiri tubuhnya?

Ekspresi wajah yang sepertinya tidak mungkin terbentuk di wajahnya.

Ia seperti orang lain. Bertolak belakang dengan dirinya yang biasa.

Apa ini yang dikatakan oleh Midorima-kun?

Apa yang bisa membuatnya begitu adalah Shogi?

Ia mengambil bidaknya dan membuat sebuah langkah. Senyuman tipis tak kasat mata itu masih belum hilang. Setelah beberapa saat memejamkan mata, ia kembali menatapku.

"Giliranmu."

Ekspresi wajahnya tidak terduga. Kenapa ia memasang ekspresi senang begitu? Aku jadi… Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasakan suatu perasaan yang meluap di dalam diriku. Aku ingin mengetahuinya. Sebelum memastikannya, aku harus menjalankan bidak yang menjadi satu-satunya harapanku.

"Akashi-kun."

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Katakan saja."

Hnn…tarik nafas dan hembuskan. Beranikan diri. Aku ingin mengetahuinya. Semoga yang aku harapkan, memanglah benar.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf padaku?"

Hening.

Papan dan bidak shogi yang harus dijalankan olehnya, tidak digubris sama sekali. Pemuda absolut ini hanya menatapku. Tetapi, tatapannya sangat dalam. Tatapan yang bisa melenyapkan apa saja yang ia tatap. Tangannya melipat didada. Ia sedikit mendongak, melirikku dari posisi yang agak lebih tinggi. Senyuman tipis yang ditunjukkannya tadi mendadak sirna. Bibirnya perlahan mulai bergerak. Suara rendahnya menyebut kalimat yang menjadi pemicu berakhirnya semua ini. Harapanku hanya harapan kosong.

"Alasannya…. untuk melenyapkan sesuatu."

Untuk melenyapkan sesuatu?

Hening.

Mendengarnya, aku memejamkan mata. Menahan diri. Rasanya sakit sekali. Mengingatnya membuatku sakit. Bukankah aku senang ia minta maaf walau apapun alasannya? Tapi, setelah mendengar alasannya, hanya sakit yang timbul bukanlah rasa senang. Harapan bahwa ia meminta maaf karena merasa bersalah adalah harapan konyol.

Haruskah aku menyerah? Kumpulkan semua memorinya. Carilah, sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menyelamatkanku.

Saat gadis itu menyatakan perasaannya, ia berkata, _"Hentikan menyukaiku. Lupakan segera. Jika tidak menuruti perintahku, kau akan tau akibatnya."_

Selanjutnya, Ia mengancamku.

_"Kau suka padaku, benar 'kan?"_

_"Apa kau tau—rasanya dikuliti?"_

_"Jangan menjadi pengganggu."_

Bahkan saat itu, aku menentang dirinya yang sedang marah. Mengatakan bahwa aku tidak membantahnya karena perasaan yang ia prediksi berada dalam diriku tidak benar adanya. Semua itu bertujuan untuk melindungi diriku dan juga segala perasaanku. Awalnya memang aku tidak menyadari telah membantahnya, tetapi setelah itu aku berpikir inilah cara terbaik. Aku akan menjadikannya sebagai strategiku.

Bidakku adalah bantahanku. Bidakku satu-satunya. Tetapi, bidak itu telah dikalahkan. Semua ini karena aku luluh dengan mudahnya saat tak lama kemudian ia meminta maaf, _"Maafkan perbuatanku tempo hari."_

Setelah ia meminta maaf, aku tau bahwa ia sudah menduga apa reaksiku.

Lalu, sekarang, saat aku tanya kenapa ia meminta maaf, jawabannya adalah, _"Untuk melenyapkan sesuatu."_

Sakit. Rasanya sakit sekali. Bodohnya. Nyatanya, tidak ada yang bisa aku temukan untuk menyelamatkan diriku.

Strategi. Ya, strategi. Yang tidak kumiliki dalam permainan ini adalah strategi yang baik. Sisi shogi milikku sudah dicegah bergerak, bahkan satu-satunya bidak yang aku harapkan—satu-satunya bidak yang bisa melompati bidak apapun kini mulai terdesak.

Ingin melenyapkan sesuatu? Kenapa harus sama dengan ucapan si mahluk bertanduk itu? Melenyapkan kita? Melenyapkan aku?

Jadi, selama ini, semua inilah tujuannya. Ia menggunakan permintaan maaf untuk melenyapkanku dari hadapannya. Tetapi, disaat seperti ini kenapa aku harus melihat senyuman tipis yang sangat langka itu? Membuat bahagia namun hancur setelahnya. Tetapi, ini semua salahku, andai saja aku tidak bertanya dan menganggapnya angin lalu.

Aku menatap pemuda dihadapanku yang mulai menjalankan bidaknya lagi. Satu langkah telak yang benar-benar mengakhir permainan ini. Satu langkah yang diiringi dengan pengucapan sebuah kata olehnya, yaitu,

"_Oute._"

_Oute_? Skakmat? Ya, aku sudah skakmat. Sembari menatapnya, aku memperkukuh diri dan berusaha menerima kenyataan. Jadi, inilah yang akan terjadi, atau inilah yang seharusnya terjadi?

"Aku mengaku kalah, Akashi-kun."

Aku akan mengaku kalah. Kalah sama seperti Shogi ini. Kalah dalam permainan yang secara tidak langsung kami mainkan sejak awal. Ternyata memang terbukti, ia selalu menang karena ia selalu benar. Bahkan dalam permainan ini aku sudah dikalahkan. Prediksinya memang benar. Jadi, ini akibat yang dikatakan olehnya? Menyakitkan, bukan? Lagi-lagi, sebuah strategi jitu sukses dilakukan olehnya. Suatu strategi untuk melenyapkan keberadaanku—tidak, perasaanku.

Aku harus menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Kami saling bertatapan dalam diam. Dengan tegar aku berkata,

"Kau memang selalu benar, Akashi-kun. Aku mengaku kalah. Oleh karena itu, aku akan berkata jujur."

Padahal selama ini, aku bersikeras mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya. Agar aku bisa terus melanjutkan perasaan ini. Agar aku terus dianggap sebagai pembantah. Menjadikan bantahan sebagai bidakku untuk melawannya dalam permainan ini. Walau tidak dianggap, hal itu masih lebih baik dibanding harus melenyapkannya, benar kan? Namun, pada akhirnya, inilah yang memang diinginkan olehnya. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Jadi, aku akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Berusaha mengatakannya dengan sebuah senyuman penuh arti. Mengaku kalah bukan hal buruk tetapi memang menyakitkan.

Tolong, kumohon, dengarkan baik-baik.

"Selama ini aku berbohong padamu dan juga diriku."

Syukurlah. Ia menatapku lekat. Setidaknya ia mendengarkan dengan baik. Terima kasih.

Senyumlah! Pandang matanya. Ungkapkan isi hatiku dengan benar. Ungkapan yang pertama dan terakhir.

"Aku sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadamu, Akashi Seijuuro."

.

.

.

TBC?

.

.

Not yet.

.

.

.

"—oleh karena itu, aku akan menuruti perintahmu. Aku akan melupakan semuanya."

Ya, karena ia tidak suka dibantah. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku akan mendapatkan akibat yang lebih sakit daripada ini.

Jadi, aku mengaku kalah.

.

.

.

TBC..

* * *

Gue mau curhat, boleh? #PLAK

Gue tau, gue punya byk utang fic. Bahkan gue lg on progress mengetik my boyfriend, my butler, against time, body x soul dll *klo disebutin semua repot dah* ada jg yg sengaja gue tunda krn suatu hal. Gue gak mau update minggu ini, tapi tiba2 saja gue melihat screencaps Akashi di season 2 trus gue teringat fic ini. tanpa disadari, gue memasuki ZONE, dan dgn kekuatan penuh serta TEKAD API KONOHA gue lgsng beralih ke fic ini dan mengetiknya sepenuh kemampuan gue saat HENSHIN menjadi fangirl Akashi. Jadi, intinya, ini curhatan gak penting. Selesai.

Hitung denyut nadi adalah pengalaman gue waktu SMA. Tapi, gak leher, cuma di tangan. Kita diitungin sama temen pas waktu normal dan waktu habis lari2 sama naik turun tangga.

Ini adalah kata2 paling 'sesuatu' yg pernah gue ketik : **"—bagaimana kalau kau hitung sekarang? Sebelum denyut jantungku hilang karena disentuh olehmu." **SUMPAH ITU GOMBAL ABIS! GUE SWEATDROP PAS NGETIK TAPI ABIS ITU TERIAK FANGIRLINGAN NGEBAYANGIN AKASHI NGOMONG ITU DIDEPAN GUE! /STOOOOP/

AHAHA. Gimana dgn endingnya? Adakah dari kalian yang tidak mengerti? Ngerti gak sih chapter ini? *garuk2 pantat* kalo gak, ya nanti gue jelasin. Atau mau PM gue? Boleeeeeh.

Tapi, ingat! INI ADALAH POV READER. Jd, kalo POV Akashi sendiri, bagaimana? Ada yg bisa menebak? Dan, POV AKASHI akan dimulai setelah PUNCAK dari konflik di fic ini, jadi belom ya! Masih butuh beberapa chapter lagi!

Kenapa sih Plot fic ini ribet bgt? Naik turun gitu ya? *ya elu bikinnya begitu* tapi, menurut kalian apakah mengejutkan, menggelikan, atau menyebalkan? Atau seru? /plak/ Gpplah, anggep aja kyk lagi maen game roleplay macem visual novel atopun otome game. Gue cuma mau memuaskan HASRAT PARA FANGIRL AKASHI kok. Jadi, nikmati saja!

Makasih atas supportnya selama ini‼ Aku cinta kalian semua! *gue benci lo, thor!* Ahahaha! Fic yang laen gue update minggu depan, kaleeee… sedangkan fic ini yg akan tertunda! *mungkin* kan udah update 2 minggu berturut2. Apa mau ini yg diupdate? Tapi, follower fic gue yg laen tar ngamuk *lebay lu*

Well, thanks for your reviews, I should say 'thank you' more often! Our lovely guests, I'll list them all. Thank you so much for **Tasyatitan** *namamu nak*, **xinon** *saya emg jenius kok /dor*, **Sabaku no Rukichan** *emg cuma mimpi lo! Ahaha!*, **Namikaze Hikari** *POV Akashi bukan skrg, sabar menunggu ya!*, **Yuuna** *Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!* Untuk guest yg mungkin lupa gue sebut di review sebelumnya, tolong maafkan. Terkadang waktu menusuk hatiku(?)

See you!


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE : SUDUT PANDANG DIUBAH JADI SUDUT PANDANG ORANG PERTAMA. READER'S POV.**

**WARNING : Panjang banget. Untuk mempercepat keinginan Para Readers memunculkan Akashi's POV secepatnya.**

* * *

**I'm Yours?**

Kuroko no Basuke - Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san

I'm Yours kupersembahkan sebagai wujud kecintaanku pada Sang Pangeran Merah

* * *

**Chapter 8 : What is exactly I hoped for?**

* * *

**-Reader's POV-**

**.**

**.**

_"Hentikan menyukaiku. Lupakan segera. Jika tidak menuruti perintahku, kau akan tau akibatnya."_

.

.

Aku sangat menyukainya.

Ya, sangat.

Oleh karena itu, aku tidak mau menuruti perintahnya.

Perintahnya untuk melupakan perasaan seperti itu.

Lebih baik dianggap pembantah dibandingkan harus menghapus semuanya.

Selama ini, aku hanya memutarbalikkan fakta.

Aku dianggap pengganggu. Aku benci dianggap seperti itu, sesungguhnya. Saat itu, aku kesal. Memang. Rasanya seperti ia menginjakkan kaki tepat diatas kepalaku. Hingga akhirnya, aku melawannya tanpa sadar. Tetapi, setelah itu, aku menyadari. Bukankah itu bagus? Aku akan dianggap pembantah olehnya. Dengan begitu, aku tidak perlu menuruti perintahnya sesuai dengan perkataanku waktu itu, _"Tidak. Aku tidak membantah karena perintahmu tidak berlaku padaku. Ya, karena aku tidak suka padamu, A-ka-shi Se-i-juu-ro-kun."_

Aku selalu berkata aku tidak menyukainya, padanya, pada Kana-chan dan juga pada diriku sendiri. Itu hanyalah kedok saja, agar kesan yang timbul padanya adalah perintah itu tidak berlaku padaku sehingga aku tidak perlu melupakannya. Aku selalu berkata sebaliknya, agar aku masih bisa terus melanjutkan rasa suka ini. Walaupun tak dianggap olehnya, hal ini masih lebih baik.

Hah. Kenapa? Sekarang, rasanya aku lah manusia hina. Jelas-jelas, ia sudah menginjak-injak diriku saat mengancamku, tetapi, kenapa aku tetap melanjutkan semua ini? Tetap suka padanya. Reaksi sewajarnya adalah aku akan membencinya namun kenyataan yang terjadi adalah aku semakin menyukainya. Ini aneh. Apa yang berbeda dengannya dan orang lain di mataku? Aku sendiri tidak tau.

Apa aku adalah orang yang licik? Mungkin iya. Tidak apa-apa. Demi dirinya. Demi bisa terus menyukainya.

Tetapi…yang diinginkan olehnya berbeda. Cara pikirnya berbeda denganku. Ia tau itu karena ia tau segalanya. Oleh karena itu, permainan ini dimulai. Semua disebabkan karena kelicikanku.

Ya, permainan dimulai sejak saat itu. Permainan yang mirip dengan Shogi yang kami mainkan. Kami melindungi 'Raja' milik masing-masing. 'Raja'-nya adalah kebenaran yang ia ucap, kebenaran bahwa aku suka padanya, kebenaran bahwa ia benar dan selalu benar. 'Raja'-ku adalah perasaan sukaku padanya. Ia berusaha membuktikan padaku bahwa ucapannya selalu benar dan ingin membuatku mengaku kalah. Sedangkan diriku, ingin melindungi perasaanku agar aku tidak perlu melupakannya.

Untuk melindungi 'Raja'-ku, aku menggunakan bantahanku. Bantahan bahwa aku tidak suka padanya dan ia yang salah. Bantahan itu aku jadikan sebagai bidakku satu-satunya. Bidak yang bisa melompati apapun sama seperti bidak _Keima_ (Baca : Kesatria/Kuda). Tetapi, tidak kusangka, ia lebih pintar. Ia memilih bidak yang lebih kuat. Bahkan lebih kuat dari milikku. Bidak yang bisa meluluhkanku dalam sekejab. Ya, bidaknya adalah permintaan maafnya. Permintaan maaf atas perbuatannya.

Sungguh, kenapa ia bisa secerdas itu? Kenapa ia bisa tau kelemahanku?

Bukan. Itu bukanlah kelemahanku. Hanya saja, karena ia yang melakukannya maka 'permintaan maaf' menjadi kelemahanku. Mungkin apapun yang dilakukannya adalah kelemahanku. Kurasa, ia sudah melihatku sampai ke dalam. Sudah menganalisisku sampai ke dalam. Hingga ia tau apa kelemahanku.

Saat ia meminta maaf, pendirianku menjadi goyah. Aku luluh. Walau awalnya aku sempat berpikir, mungkin ia punya maksud lain dalam permintaan maafnya. Namun aku membohongi diri sendiri lagi, aku menganggap pikiran seperti itu tidak ada, dan hal yang sesungguhnya ada adalah ia telah minta maaf dan bukankah itu bagus? Pada akhirnya, aku tidak perduli, apapun alasannya, aku sangat senang! Bahkan senang sekali ia minta maaf padaku! Rasanya, aku ingin segera berlari menemuinya dan berkata 'aku bahagia bisa menyukaimu'. Tetapi, tidak mungkin aku melakukannya. Aku tetap memiliki gengsi tersendiri, sehingga aku masih berpura-pura tidak menyukainya. Sekali lagi, alasannya adalah agar ia tidak menyuruhku untuk menuruti perintahnya.

Dan, masalah datang.

Ia duduk di sebelahku. Tidak, itu buruk. Tidak, itu bagus. Buruk. Bagus. Buruk. Bagus. Jadi, yang mana yang benar?

Bagus…. Untuk… aku bisa dekat dengannya. Melihatnya dari dekat lebih sering. Melihat apapun yang dimilikinya dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

Tetapi..

Buruk…. Untuk pendirianku. Untuk gengsiku. Semakin dekat, maka semakin bertambah rasa sukaku. Hal itu sangat berbahaya.

Sampai akhirnya, tiba saat dimana ia mengajakku untuk bermain Shogi. Permainan yang sangat menegangkan. Ya, seru. Aku menikmatinya. Tetapi, aku khawatir akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang terjadi di papan Shogi. Entah kenapa yang terjadi di papan Shogi mirip dengan situasinya dan diriku saat ini. Aku terdesak. Sama terdesaknya saat ia minta maaf padaku. Sama terdesaknya saat ia duduk disampingku. Namun, aku berusaha tidak perduli apalagi saat aku melihat senyuman tipisnya yang sangat langka dan anggun itu. Tak kusangka, mimik wajah tersenyum pun cocok dengannya. Kukira, selama ini, wajah dingin adalah wajah andalannya—mimik wajah yang paling tampan yang ia miliki. Ternyata, senyuman lebih cocok dengannya.

Hah.

Seperti yang aku katakan, segala yang ia lakukan akan menjadi kelemahanku. Senyuman itu berubah menjadi senjata berbahaya. Berbahaya sehingga ada perasaan membuncah dalam diriku. Harapan pun muncul. Harapan dimana 'mungkin ia minta maaf padaku karena ia menyesalinya dan ia mulai menerima keberadaanku terutama perasaanku padanya'. Ya, harapan itu. Sehingga pada akhirnya, aku bertanya kenapa ia meminta maaf padaku dengan harapan besar apa yang aku harapkan benar terjadi dan jawaban yang aku dapatkan ternyata menghancurkan semuanya.

_"Untuk melenyapkan sesuatu…"_

Harapan memang hanya harapan. Dugaanku selama ini menjadi kenyataan. Dugaan bahwa selama ini ia berusaha melenyapkanku dan perasaanku padanya. Dugaan bahwa ia sedang berusaha membuktikan padaku bahwa ia benar dan aku salah. Dugaan bahwa ia sedang melindungi 'Raja'-nya selama ini dengan meluncurkan bidak andalan 'permintaan maaf' nya. Mendengarnya, menyebabkan sakit mendalam di hatiku. 'Raja' milikku telah terdesak.

Sakit. Jadi, ini akibatnya? Akibat aku membantahnya? Aku akan merasakan sakit yang lebih dalam. Rasanya, ingin menertawai diri sendiri. Bodohnya diriku yang telah dibutakan oleh cinta. Cintaku yang pertama. Bahkan saat terdesak pun, aku masih berusaha mencari cara untuk melindungi 'Raja'-ku. Aku benar-benar jadi buta.

Aku butuh diriku yang dulu. Diriku yang tidak perduli apapun terutama hal semacam ini. Tidak. Ini sudah cukup. Kedua kalinya, ia menginjakkan kaki di kepalaku. Aku tidak mau menerima hal menyakitkan lagi. Aku akan melindungi diriku saja. Melindungi hal lain yang aku punya. Satu-satunya cara untuk melindungi hal terakhir itu adalah dengan membuang semuanya.

Layaknya pertandingan Shogi, aku sudah skakmat disaat ia mengatakan '_Oute_'. Tidak hanya permainan yang sesungguhnya namun permainan ini juga sudah skakmat. 'Raja'-ku sudah tidak bisa kemana-mana. 'Raja'-ku sudah terdesak. 'Raja'-ku akan dimakan oleh 'Raja'-nya. 'Raja'-ku—rasa sukaku—akan dipaksakan untuk menghilang oleh 'Raja'-nya—kebenarannya. Bukankah momennya tepat sekali? Aku memang ingin membuang semuanya untuk melindungi bagian dari diriku yang lain selain perasaan sukaku. Apa rasa sukaku tidak penting sampai aku rela? Bukan begitu, ada yang lebih penting. Sekaligus, bersikap sportif, pada akhirnya, aku mengaku kalah dengan bangga. Walau sakit, aku akan mengaku kalah.

Rahasia dibalik 'Raja'-ku yang sudah dibuat skakmat oleh 'Raja'-nya akan dibuka. 'Raja'-ku yang berisi perasaanku selama ini, apa yang aku pendam selama ini. 'Raja'-ku yang berisi sebuah kalimat—

"Aku sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadamu, Akashi Seijuuro."

—yang aku harap ia dengar dengan baik karena ini adalah rahasia besar yang pertama kali dan juga yang terakhir kali untuk diungkapkan.

Kenapa yang terakhir? Ya, karena 'Raja'-ku ini sudah dimakan oleh 'Raja'-nya. 'Raja'-nya sudah pernah mengeluarkan titah secara tidak langsung, _"Hentikan menyukaiku. Lupakan segera. Jika tidak menuruti perintahku, kau akan tau akibatnya."_

Aku harus menuruti perintah Sang 'Raja' sebagai konsekuensi dari kekalahanku.

"—oleh karena itu, aku akan menuruti perintahmu. Aku akan melupakan semuanya."

Aku akan melupakannya. Aku akan berhenti menyukaimu dari sekarang.

.

Papan Shogi dengan raja milikku yang terdesak tidak kami gubris. Tidak salah satu dari kami yang bergeming dari tempat kami duduk. Ungkapan yang mendadak dan aneh ini akan berefek seperti apa? Apa yang akan ia lakukan?

Ia akan merespon seperti apa? Ini adalah kemenangannya. Mungkin saja, ia akan tertawa di hadapanku dengan wajah puas. Mendelik angkuh pada sang pecundang kemudian berkata, 'Kau sudah kalah. Jadi, terima akibatnya. Sudah aku katakan, aku selalu benar dan kau salah'. Kalau benar begitu, akan menambah rasa sakitku saja.

Aku masih menatapnya lurus. Manik heterokromnya pun tak lepas dariku. Tak lama, ia mengalihkan pandangan pada papan Shogi. Ia merapikan papan dan bidaknya kemudian memasukkan ke dalam tas miliknya. Setelah itu, ia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Berjalan perlahan meninggalkanku.

"Terima kasih—"

Ha? Terima kasih? Kenapa ia mengatakan itu? Untuk apa?

Apa maksudnya ini?

"—atas buku catatanku yang kau titipkan pada Satsuki."

Kemudian sosoknya menghilang dibalik pintu kelas yang ditutup rapat.

Apa arti semua ini? Bahkan ia tidak merespon ungkapan perasaan yang kupendam selama ini. Makin sakit saja rasanya. Bukankah ini kemenangannya? Seharusnya ia tertawa bangga di hadapanku sembari menyeringai! Ada apa dengannya? Apa ia menganggap ini tidak berguna? Meresponku tidak ada gunanya? Asalkan aku sudah mau menurutinya, ia puas, begitu?

Apa sebenarnya yang sedang aku harapkan?

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Tidak ada yang berubah selain diriku. Rasanya agak malas datang ke sekolah terutama jika harus bertemu dengannya. Tetapi, akhirnya, aku sampai. Memang tidak ada yang berubah bahkan dirinya tidak berubah. Ia tetap bersikap seperti biasa.

Semalam aku sudah memikirkannya. Aku akan berusaha melupakannya. Terima lah. Ini adalah konsekuensi yang harus kuterima. Bukankah ini yang aku harapkan juga? Demi melindungi bagian dari diriku yang lain. Jadi, bukankah aku sudah merasa lebih lega sekarang?

Sang 'Matahari' yang terlalu dekat sekarang tidak terlalu bersinar terang. Entahlah, rasanya, seperti terjadi gerhana. Ada sesuatu yang menghalangi sinarnya untuk mencapai diriku. Tapi, aku tak tau apa itu dan juga tidak mau tau.

Ya, ini yang terbaik. Aku kembali ke diriku yang dulu.

*Drrrt drrrrt*

Ah, ponselku bergetar. Aku mengintipnya di balik meja agar tidak ketahuan _Sensei_. Ada email masuk dari siapa ya?

* * *

**From : Ryouta-kun**

Hei, hari ini aku tidak ada pekerjaan-ssu. Ayo main berdua saja! Beberapa hari yang lalu kita tidak jadi pergi kan? Lagipula, kemana kau pergi waktu itu? Bukankah sudah kubilang tunggu aku? Dasar! Pokoknya, hari ini harus jadi-ssu! Aku tidak mau tau!

Kise Ryouta.

* * *

Maa..waktu itu.. aku… ya cukup terpesona dengan seseorang sampai melupakan apapun dan lari pulang karena tidak tahan melihatnya.

Lagipula, mood-ku sedang tidak baik, mungkin bermain bersama dengan Ryouta-kun akan memperbaiki kondisiku saat ini. Baiklah.

* * *

**To : Ryouta-kun**

Maafkan aku, Ryouta-kun, untuk masalah beberapa hari lalu. Aku ada urusan mendadak. Untuk hari ini aku bisa kok. Ayo, kita pergi ke suatu tempat.

* * *

Kirim.

*Drrt drrrt*

Cepat sekali balasannya.

* * *

**From : Ryouta-kun**

Yattaaaaaaaaaaa~

Kalau begitu, habis pertemuan dengan klub basket ya. Hari ini tidak ada latihan sih tapi ada pertemuan sebentar-ssu. Kau datang saja ke gym nanti ketemu denganku disana-ssu!

Kise Ryouta.

* * *

Tidak ada latihan? Kenapa tidak ada? Kemarin, Akashi-kun main Shogi sendirian. Apa kemarin juga tidak ada latihan? Eh? Sudah cukup! Jangan memikirkan orang itu lagi. Aku harus melupakannya.

Baiklah aku akan menunggu di gym. Eh? Tidak, jangan. Nanti aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Sesaat aku melirik teman sebangku, kulihat ia sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu. Sudah, hentikan.

* * *

**To : Ryouta-kun**

Tidak. Aku ada urusan di kelas. Jadi, aku menunggumu di kelas saja. Kalau sudah selesai, email aku lagi.. tidak apa-apa kan?

* * *

Kirim.

*Drrrt drrrt*

Sudah dibalas lagi? Seberapa cepat Ryouta-kun mengetik sih?

* * *

**From : Ryouta-kun**

Okeeeeeeeeeeeee-ssu! Sampai ketemu sepulang sekolah!

Kise Ryouta.

* * *

*Pluk*

Aku menutup ponselku. Sip. Hari ini aku harus bersenang-senang dengan Ryouta-kun. Ia selalu bisa membuat perasaanku lebih baik. Tidak salah, aku menganggapnya kakakku. Ia selalu datang di saat yang tepat.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah.

Di depan gerbang sekolah.

Sepi sih. Tapi ada warna warni yang tidak bisa untuk tidak dipandang. Dan, untunglah, warna pemimpinnya tidak ada.

"Maafkan aku-ssu."

Eh?

"Untuk apa, Ryouta-kun?"

Lalu, kenapa mereka menghampiriku?

"Kise bilang, kau dan dia mau pergi main. Jadi, kami ikutan ya! Jarang-jarang latihan klub diliburkan selama seminggu. Ayo, kita _refreshing_!" Seru si pemuda berkulit tan saat menepuk pundakku.

Gadis cantik dengan ukuran dada menggoda tiba-tiba saja menyalip, "Benar. Kita sudah lama tidak berkumpul lagi. Ini saat yang tepat, iya kan? Maaf ya kami mengganggu kencanmu dengan Ki-chan." Ia mengedip ke arahku. Apa maksud ucapannya? Kami hanya ingin main saja, bukan kencan.

"Kencan?" tanyaku dengan nada bingung, "—tapi, kami.."

"Sudahlah. Cepat kalau mau pergi. Aku banyak urusan nanodayo."

Midorima-kun pun juga ada. Masih saja bersikap begitu.

*Kraus Kraus*

Bahkan mahluk ini pun ada. Tetapi, entah kenapa, aku selalu penasaran dengan apa yang sedang ia makan.

"Ini rasa jagung manis~" katanya.

Belum juga aku tanya, Murasakibara-kun sudah menjawab. Kenapa begitu? Apa ia selalu tau aku penasaran?

"Apa kau mau~?" tanya Murasakibara-kun sambil merogoh isi plastik berisi makanan yang dibawanya, "—ah, Maiubo-ku habis. Yang terakhir aku berikan pada Kuro-chin." Ia menoleh pada Kuroko-kun yang berdiri di sebelahnya, sedangkan yang ditengok hanya merendahkan tubuh untuk menyapaku, "Doumo. Maaf, Maiubo-nya sudah kumakan."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Lagipula, aku tidak memintanya. Hanya penasaran saja. Apa Murasakibara-kun suka rasa jagung? Sepertinya, ia selalu menyebut rasa jagung—jagung, jagung manis, jagung pedas, jagung barbeque, dan jagung lainnya. Atau, produsen makanan bernama Maiubo itu yang tidak kreatif?

"Ah, terima kasih ya," lanjut Kuroko-kun saat mendekat ke arahku, "—untuk cara yang kau ajarkan padaku waktu itu. Ujian bisa aku selesaikan dengan cepat dan benar."

"Oh. Yang waktu itu. Sama-sama, Kuroko-kun. Bagaimana dengan hasilnya? Yang lainnya?"

"Hasilku bagus. Mungkin tidak bisa dibandingkan denganmu, Akashi-kun dan juga Midorima-kun."

Oh. Baguslah kalau begitu. Tetapi, aku tidak suka jika ada orang yang berusaha membandingkan dirinya sendiri dan diriku. Setiap orang punya kemampuan masing-masing. Tidak ada yang bisa dibandingkan.

"Sudahlah. Kenapa pada mengobrol sih? Cepat. Sudah aku bilang, aku sibuk nanodayo."

"Bilang saja Midomacchi sudah tidak sabar mau bersenang-senang dengan kita, iya kan-ssu?" ledek Ryouta-kun. Seperti biasa, Midorima-kun dengan sikap tsunderenya berusaha mengelak.

"Jadi, kita mau kemana dulu, Ki-chan? Rencana kencanmu mau kemana sih?"

Kencan lagi…bukan..aku hanya mau main dengan Ryouta-kun. Bukan bermaksud kencan. Kalau fans-nya dengar, ini semua akan menjadi kehebohan.

"OH! Ayo kita main di _games center_ lalu nonton film!"

"Dan Kise yang bayar semuanya," ceplos Aomine-kun dengan sigap. Membuat Ryouta-kun merengek karena ia tidak mau membayari semuanya. Ia cuma mau meneraktirku dan Kuroko-kun saja. Dasar pilih kasih.

"Enak saja. Bayar sendiri, Aominecchi."

"Kise! Dasar pelit!"

"Kalau berani, minta sama Akashicchi sana! Dia lebih mampu dibandingkan aku-ssu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Akashi?"

Apa? Kenapa pemuda tan ini harus menyebut-nyebut nama itu lagi? Padahal, aku sudah merasa lega. Padahal, ia tidak ada diantara mereka sekarang. Jadi, tolong jangan membawa nama itu lagi.

"Ah, itu dia sudah kelihatan."

Apa?

Aku berbalik. Mataku menangkap sosoknya yang sedang berjalan perlahan menghampiri kami. Tanpa sadar lagi, aku berjalan mundur dan..

*jduk!*

Aku menoleh cepat dan ternyata menabrak tubuh Kuroko-kun.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," balasku dengan kalem. Ada apa dengan diriku? Sepertinya, kebiasaan ini tidak bisa hilang saat melihatnya. Lihatlah, Kuroko-kun mulai menatapku aneh lagi. Wajah datar polosnya kadang menakutkan seperti sosok merah itu.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu," tak lama setelahnya sang emperor datang dan menyapa. Apa maksudnya? Jangan bilang, orang ini akan ikut bersama dengan kami?

"Semuanya lengkap. Ayo kita berangkat-ssu!"

Tidak. Kenapa? Kenapa harus berada dalam satu lingkaran lagi bersama dengannya?

.

.

.

_Game center_.

Kenapa harus _game center_? Tapi, banyak yang menarik. Jarang sekali aku datang ke tempat seperti ini.

Sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh bagian yang ada di _game center, _aku berjalan mencari hal yang menarik perhatianku. Member kisedai sudah berpencar. Awalnya, Ryouta-kun mengajakku tapi Momoi-chan menempel terus—mengajakku ke sana dan kemari.

"Mou, _game center_ tidak menarik. Hanya begini saja," keluh gadis berambut sakura itu. Tadi, bukannya dia yang merasa _excited_ saat pergi? Kenapa sekarang malah mengeluh?

"Sudahlah, Momoi-chan. Cobalah, salah satu dari permainannya, belum tentu kau merasa bosan setelah mencobanya."

Tangannya melipat di perut. Pipinya menggembung karena cemberut. Sambil mengesah pelan, ia melirik kanan dan kiri, lalu akhirnya, perhatiannya tertuju pada suatu arena. Hm? Game _crane_? Apa ia ingin main itu? tapi, tunggu dulu, apa yang dilihatnya?

Tepat di depan game _crane_ itu, ternyata ada seseorang sedang berdiri sembari memainkan game-nya. Ya, pemuda bersurai biru langit itu—Kuroko-kun. Tak lama kemudian, Momoi-chan menarik tanganku dan membawa paksa diriku ke tempat Kuroko-kun berdiri. Kalau dibilang paksa, tidak juga sih, ia melakukannya pelan-pelan.

"Tetsu-kun."

Orang yang dipanggil menghentikan aktifitasnya yang baru saja ingin memasukkan koin ke dalam _box_ permainan itu. Ia menoleh pada kami berdua.

"Ya?"

"Tetsu-kun sedang apa? Kau ingin main ini?"

"Begitulah, Momoi-san," jawabnya seraya kembali memasukkan koin yang dibutuhkan. Kedua tangannya sudah _standby_ di tombol permainan itu. Posisinya siap untuk memainkan, "—aku cukup mahir dengan permainan ini."

"Benarkah?" serunya dengan penuh semangat. Momoi-chan mendekati Kuroko-kun, tepat disampingnya.

"Apa Momoi-san ingin sesuatu? Biar aku yang mainkan."

Momoi-chan mengangguk. Ia menunjuk salah satu benda yang ada didalam _box_. Kuroko-kun mulai berkonsentrasi memainkannya, sedangkan Momoi-chan menimbulkan kebisingan dengan cara memberi semangat berlebihan pada Kuroko-kun. Entahlah, rasanya, aku tidak mau mengganggu mereka. Bosan hanya melihat saja, lebih baik aku berkeliling.

Di salah satu sisi, aku melihat Aomine-kun yang sibuk bermain dengan _battle game_ melawan entah siapa itu aku tidak mengenalnya. Lagi-lagi, _battle game_, apa dia tidak bosan? Tak jauh dari sana, ada Murasakibara-kun sedang sibuk memborong makanan yang dijual di bagian makanan. Di arena dekat pintu masuk, ada kerumunan gadis entah dari mana yang berteriak memberi semangat pada pemain blonde yang sedang memainkan _dancing game_—ah, Ryouta-kun ya. Lalu, dimana sisa dua orang lainnya? Mereka tidak terlihat.

Kembali mengelilingi _game centre_ ini. Tak kusangka, tempat ini sangat luas. Ada berapa banyak jenis _game_ yang ada disini? Tapi, belum ada yang menarik perhatianku hingga saat aku berbelok tiba-tiba aku melihat warna hijau dan merah. Kedua warna itu sedang berada tepat di depan arena _game _basket—permainan memasukkan bola ke ring yang hanya berjarak dekat dari tempat melempar. Salah satu dari mereka sedang bersandar di pinggir meja permainan-apa-aku-tidak-tau sambil memperhatikan temannya yang sedang berusaha mencari jarak aman untuk melempar bola. Si pelempar berkacamata memasukkan bola dengan sempurna tetapi ia terlihat tidak puas dan kemudian berkeluh kesah, "Hah, sudah kubilang, dalam jarak segini aku pasti bisa memasukkannya, Akashi."

"Aku hanya ingin tau. Tempat ini memiliki atap yang cukup rendah. Kondisinya tidak sama dengan lapangan basket _indoor_ maupun _outdoor_. Tembakan parabolamu mungkin saja aku terhenti oleh atap ini," jelasnya. Pada akhir kata, ia menunjuk langit-langit.

"Tapi, kita tidak akan bertanding di tempat dengan atap rendah begini nanodayo," keluhnya pelan sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. Manik hijau emerald yang sempat tertutup kini terbuka dan sepertinya menangkap sosokku yang berdiri mematung memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Ah."

Manik dua warna mulai mengikuti gerakan arah pandang manik emerald. Ia menatap datar. Posisinya bahkan tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"Kau.. apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

"Tidak, hanya melihat saja kok, Midorima-kun."

Sepasang mata masih menatap. Sepasang lainnya berganti pandang ke arahku dan arahnya. Alisnya bertekuk dan kemudian menghela nafas berat.

"Hah. Aku bingung. Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kalian berdua?"

Apa? Apa maksud pertanyaanmu, Midorima-kun? Kenapa ia bisa berkata begitu? Memangnya ada sesuatu yang aneh? Kurasa tidak.

"Sudahlah," serunya menyerah. Midorima-kun kembali mengambil salah satu bola basket. Mencari jarak tepat lainnya untuk menembak. Saat siap melempar, tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti dan kemudian merogoh kantung celananya. Ternyata ia mengambil ponsel. Timbul bunyi getaran dari ponselnya. Melihat siapa yang menghubunginya ia kembali mengesah. Bola yang dipegangnya dititipkan pada sosok merah yang masih bersandar santai dan kalem.

"Sebentar. Adikku menelepon nanodayo."

Midorima-kun pergi menjauh dan meninggalkan kami berdua di arena ini. Hah. Sudahlah, aku capek jika harus berpikir macam-macam. Sekarang, tidak ada yang perlu aku khawatirkan lagi, jadi seharusnya tidak akan terjadi apapun. Semua akan baik-baik saja.

Si pemuda emperor merah bangkit dari sandarannya. Berdiri tegap menghadap kepadaku. Aku hanya bisa diam saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Semua sudah aku lupakan. Namun, aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan menghampiriku dan menyodorkan bola basket yang dititipkan Midorima-kun.

"Mau mencobanya?"

Ia menawarkankan untuk mencoba permainan itu. Tatapan mataku hanya tertuju pada bola yang dipegangnya. Aku sendiri tidak tau, ekspresi apa yang dipasangnya saat menawarkan bola itu. Entah aku ingin tau atau tidak. Aku tidak berpikir apapun selain Akashi-kun tidak berbeda dari biasanya. Ia tetap bersikap biasa. Tatapannya tadi tetap dingin, suaranya tetap rendah namun telak, serta gesturnya percaya diri. Tidak ada yang berubah kecuali diriku.

Aku mengambil bola yang disodorkannya. Memasang kuda-kuda ke arah ring yang tinggi itu. Melemparnya kencang ke arahnya dan sukses terpental ke arah lain. Walaupun gagal, entah kenapa rasanya lega. Permainan ini tidak buruk juga.

Akashi-kun mendekati keranjang bola dan mengambil salah satu bola. Ia berbalik dan kembali menyodorkan bolanya padaku.

"Angkat tanganmu lebih tinggi dan lempar tanpa ragu."

Ia mundur dan kembali ke tempat dimana ia bersandar memperhatikan Midorima-kun tadi. Aku bisa merasakan kedua iris matanya itu kini tengah memperhatikan gerakanku. Ini sedikit mengganggu.

Aku kembali melempar bolanya. Tidak masuk juga. Tentu saja, aku bukanlah Midorima-kun yang bisa melempar dari jarak jauh dengan akurasi yang tepat. Aku tidak sama dengannya, jangan samakan aku dengannya. Apa yang kau harapkan dariku?

Tapi, aku sendiri, apa yang kau harapkan sejak tadi? Bahkan aku terus saja mencobanya walaupun gagal. Kegagalan pun tidak dikomentari sama sekali olehnya. Jadi, apa yang aku harapkan?

Kurasa, ini adalah bola terakhir yang akan aku lempar. Aku harus menghentikan ini sebelum semuanya berubah lagi. Menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Aku menetapkan posisi dan melemparnya sekuat tenaga dengan konsentrasi penuh menuju pada lubang besi itu.

Dan—

Masuk.

Eh?

Masuk?

Kenapa senang sekali rasanya? Tanpa sadar, senyuman merekah di wajahku. Aku berbalik cepat dan berteriak,

"Akashi-kun! Masuk! Aku berhasil! Kau melihatnya 'kan?"

Namun saat melihat sosoknya, senyumanku menghilang sekejab. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke lantai ruangan itu. Tidak bisa begini..

"Ya. Aku melihatnya. Selamat."

Eh?

Pasti, itu hanya khayalanku saja kan?

"Aaaaaaaaaah! Ternyata kau disini? Aku mencarimu dari setadi-ssu!"

Eh?

"Ryouta-kun?"

"Ayo, ke sana!" sahutnya sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu keluar tempat ia main tadi. "—main _game dance_ itu!"

"Ha? Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana mainnya."

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah meniru semua gerakannya dari anak SD tadi! Ayo!"

Anak SD?

Ryouta-kun menarik lenganku. Tangannya berpindah ke telapak tanganku dan menggenggamnya. Ia membawaku menuju _game_ yang diinginkannya. Sesaat sebelum berbelok, pandangan mataku menangkap sosok Akashi-kun yang masih diam bersandar di sana, memperhatikan kami yang berlalu meninggalkan dirinya.

Kali ini, apa lagi yang aku harapkan?

.

.

.

Sekarang, waktunya film horror.

Ada apa dengan Ryouta-kun? Bukankah ia takut dengan film horror tapi kenapa kami malah nonton film horror? Mana horornya begini, banyak adegan sadisnya.

Tempat kami duduk ya?

Di samping kananku ada Kuroko-kun, di sisi kanannya ada Momoi-chan dan Aomine-kun. Di sisi kiriku ada Ryouta-kun yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik lenganku dan beberapa kali berteriak. Tidak hanya Ryouta-kun sih, Momoi-chan juga. Entahlah, kelihatannya Momoi-chan hampir membuat Kuroko-kun sesak nafas. Aomine-kun sendiri entahlah ia tidak bersuara. Di samping Ryouta-kun ada Akashi-kun yang duduk di paling pinggir. Untuk Midorima-kun dan Murasakibara-kun, mereka duduk di depan kami karena kehabisan tiket di barisan tempat kami duduk. Murasakibara-kun tidak kena efek sama sekali, ia sibuk memakan bekal bioskop hasil borongannya sedangkan Midorima-kun selalu protes dengan suara makan monster di sampingnya. Aku sendiri hanya menatap bosan pada layar. Film horror tidak mempan padaku.

Semua penonton kembali berteriak heboh saat hantunya muncul.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

"Ryouta-kun, jangan mencengkram tanganku begitu."

"Aaaaaaa! Tapi, seram! Aku tidak mau melihatnya-ssu!"

KALAU BEGITU JANGAN MENONTON FILM HOROR, DASAR!

Sabarlah. Ada apa dengan diriku? Memang sebaiknya nonton film komedi saja, setidaknya gendang telingaku tidak akan pecah karena teriakan melengking, paling hanya tuli karena tawa terbahak menggelegar darinya.

"Sudah. Sudah. Seram apanya? Aku saja tidak teriak sejak tadi."

"Kalau kau memang begitu! Momocchi saja teriak!"

"Kalau begitu, Kuroko-kun saja tidak teriak."

"Kurokocchi memang seperti hantu! Lagipula, dia tidak bisa teriak karena dicekik Momocchi!"

("KYAAAA TETSU-KUUUUN!")

("Mo—moi-san, se—se—sak!")

"Kalau begitu, Aomine-kun tidak teriak."

"Dia tertidur-ssu! Lihat saja tuh!"

("GROOOOK~!")

"Murasakibara-kun?"

"Dia sibuk makan-ssu!"

(*Kraus Kraus* *Nyam nyam* *Gluk*)

"Ya, Midorima-kun, kalau begitu."

"Midorimacchi sibuk membersihkan kacamatanya yang buram karena semburan makanan dari Murasakicchi. Dia tidak bisa lihat tanpa kacamata-ssu!"

_MOU_! KALAU KAU TAKUT, KENAPA KAU MASIH SEMPAT MEMPERHATIKAN SEMUA ORANG?! Ryouta-kun, kau sungguh…

"Kalau begitu, Akashi-kun…"

"Akashicchi?" Manik madunya menatapku bagai anak anjing. Bibirnya manyun beberapa senti. Ia menoleh ke orang yang disebut. Si rambut merah yang ditelan gelapnya ruangan itu ikut menoleh saat namanya dipanggil. Iris mata emasnya entah kenapa kelihatan berkilat di tengah kegelapan. Aku tidak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya.

"—kalau itu, tidak usah kau tanya-ssu!"

Apa maksudmu, Ryouta-kun?

Untuk menenangkannya, aku menepuk pelan puncak kepala Ryouta-kun. Itu yang selalu kulakukan saat ia menangis di jaman dahulu. Jadi, ingat masa lalu. Walau kadang ia cengeng seperti perempuan, tapi ia selalu membawa keceriaan.

Matanya mengedip. Merasa kepalanya diusap, ia terkekeh memperhatikan wajahku. Lenganku yang dicengkramnya perlahan mengendur.

"Sudah. Tonton lagi."

Biarpun begitu, setiap adegan yang menurutnya mengejutkan, ia akan berteriak dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahuku. Hah. Percuma saja. Usailah dengan cepat!

.

.

.

Setelah selesai menjalan hari, kami pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Huah, hari yang melelahkan namun menyenangkan. Sebelum pulang, kami sempat mengabadikan momen kebersamaan ini melalui _photo box_. Walaupun sempit-sempitan yang terpenting kebersamaan tercipta. Setiap dari kami menerima foto yang sama, aku akan menyimpannya baik-baik.

Lihatlah, foto ini.

Di baris belakang ada Midorima-kun yang pura-pura tidak melihat ke kamera, di sampingnya ada Murasakibara-kun yang menunduk memiringkan kepala karena tidak muat dalam _box_, ya sebagian kepalanya tidak terpotret. Hahaha! Aomine-kun membuat tanda _peace_ disertai sengiran lebar. Di depan Aomine-kun, ada Kuroko-kun yang menundukkan tubuh agar kami semua masuk dalam area fotonya. Di samping Kuroko-kun ada Momoi-chan yang menarik lenganku sembari tersenyum ke kamera. Sedangkan aku sendiri tidak terpotret dengan benar. Ya, ekpresi wajahku kelihatan kerepotan karena ditarik Momoi-chan dan juga dicekik lengan Ryouta-kun yang tertawa lebar dari belakang. Ahahaha. Lalu, orang itu, ia berjauhan dari tempatku. Kami dipisahkan dengan keberadaan orang-orang ini. Ia berdiri dipaling pinggir sebelah Kuroko-kun. Posenya juga belum siap untuk dipotret. Ia sedang bicara dengan Kuroko-kun yang memintanya untuk bergeser agar ia masuk area. Foto yang berantakan, seandainya ada Kana-chan juga maka lengkap sudah. Tetapi, terlihat, bahwa menghabiskan waktu bersama teman memang hal yang paling menyenangkan. Teman..ya…tidak ada apapun. Semua itu lebih baik. Aku lebih bisa menikmatinya.

Masing-masing dari mereka pulang dengan cara dan arah yang berbeda. Aku sendiri, awalnya, ingin pulang sendirian tetapi Ryouta-kun malah ikutan. Katanya, ingin mengantarku.

"Ryouta-kun, padahal kau tidak perlu mengantarku."

"Tidak apa-apa-ssu. Lagipula, waktu itu, aku tidak jadi mengantarmu."

"Benar juga."

Benar juga. Waktu itu, bukan Ryouta-kun yang mengantarku. Lalu, semua ini berakhir karena peristiwa itu. Sudahlah. Bukankah ini lebih baik?

Ryouta-kun terus menggengam tanganku selama perjalanan pulang. Rasanya, aku juga ingin berterima kasih padanya. Ia selalu hadir menghiburku. Apalagi saat seperti ini. Tapi, berkatnya, aku menyadari sesuatu yang lebih penting.

"Sudah sampai."

Ia memandangku lekat. Bola matanya yang cerah menatapku lembut. Tangannya beralih pada puncak kepalaku. Mengusapnya pelan. Bibirnya yang tersenyum kembali berkata,

"Sampai jumpa besok. Hari ini menyenangkan, walaupun kita tidak jadi pergi berdua saja."

"Ya. Sampai jumpa."

Ia melenggang pergi. Kelihatannnya ia akan pergi mampir sebentar ke rumah yang sudah lumayan lama tak dikunjungi olehnya.

.

.

.

Waktunya untuk belajar di sekolah kembali di mulai.

Hari ini entah kenapa rasanya aneh. Aku tidak enak badan sejak semalam. Tubuhku lemas dan lemah. Kepalaku juga pusing. Aku tidak nafsu makan dan akhirnya dimarahi karena tidak menghabiskan sarapan pagiku.

Apa aku sakit? Atau kurang makan? Rasanya, pandanganku tidak jelas. Walaupun begitu, aku tetap ke sekolah. Biasanya walaupun sakit, aku akan tetap ke sekolah selama bukan sakit yang sampai harus di rawat—aku tidak pernah sakit separah itu sih apalagi sampai di rawat.

"Hai~ Kenapa pagi-pagi tidak semangat begitu?"

"Ah, Kana-chan, aku tidak tau. Tubuhku terasa aneh."

Gadis itu berhenti tepat di depanku. Kami berdua berdiri diam di tengah koridor yang banyak dilewati siswa yang berlalu lalang. Ia memperhatikan wajahku dari dekat. Kedua alisnya yang tipis namun tebal itu kelihatan bengkok terlalu dalam saat melihatku.

"Hmm… Sepertinya kau sakit. Lebih baik ke UKS. Wajahmu merah sekali."

Telapak tangannya menempel sesaat di keningku. Aku memejamkan mata. Ah, kepalaku, rasanya berat. Memejamkan mata saja rasanya panas. Nafasku juga mulai tidak teratur.

"—kau demam."

Sembari menyingkirkan telapak tangannya yang masih menempel di keningku, aku mengesah. Entah mengapa aku selalu tidak suka jika ada orang yang mulai khawatir ketika aku sakit. Apalagi jika mereka menganggapku jadi lemah karenanya.

Eh?

Tunggu dulu.

Ada apa ini?

Kenapa pandanganku jadi buram?

Tubuhku…

Aku tidak kuat lagi.

Tubuhku mati rasa.

Semuanya sekejab mata menjadi putih.

Telingaku serasa tuli. Terakhir aku mendengar suara jeritan yang makin lama makin tenggelam.

Ha?

Rasanya seperti melayang.

Atau aku memang melayang?

Apa yang terjadi?

Lemas.

Tidak bisa bergerak.

Kenapa semuanya berwarna putih tiba-tiba berubah hitam? Apa karena mataku terpejam?

Kelopak mataku sulit untuk dibuka.

Sesaat aku bisa mendengar seseorang meneriaki namaku. Tapi, terdengar samar-samar.

Siapa?

Mata, terbukalah perlahan! Aku harus melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Tubuhku terguncang pelan. Seperti ada gempa bumi.

Ah, hidungku mencium aroma yang familiar.

Aroma apa ini?

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Tubuhku yang lemah ini apa disebabkan karena aku demam?

Demam?

Semuanya putih lalu hitam dan aku tidak bisa membuka kelopak mataku.

Jangan bilang, kalau aku…

Tubuhku masih terguncang.

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang cepat. Apa sedang berlari?

Siapa? Suara siapa itu?

Sekuat tenaga aku membuka mata. Mulai terlihat.

Ada secercah warna yang aku lihat selain putih dan hitam yang menyelimuti diriku.

Warna yang sangat kukenal.

Warna merah.

Merah yang kukenal.

Sekarang, apa yang aku sedang harapkan?

Mataku kembali terpenjam.

.

.

.

TBC..

* * *

Halah, endingnya apa sih? Yak, dipastikan, si "aku" pingsan. Siapa yang nolong? Hanya author dan Tuhan yang tau. Menurut kalian siapa?

Chapter ini agak panjangan ya. Disengaja sih. Karena, katanya, para reviewer udah gak sabar mau Akashi's POV. Jadi, sudah diputuskan. Di chapter 10 akan dimulai POV Akashi, oke? Masih nunggu 1 chapter lagi sih. Sabar yah. Itu rencananya sih!

Gue melakukan penjelasan di awal chapter mengenai ending chapter 7 kemaren. Banyak yg tdk mudeng ternyata. Woke, jd intinya, "aku" mengira bhw Akashi emg sengaja minta maaf buat bikin "aku" ngaku suka. Soale, Akashi blg ke cewek yg nembak dia : lupain kalo suka ma gue! *gak gaoul bgtu kali bahasanya* jadi, "aku" mengira, Akashi cm mau buktiin bahwa yg pas di chapter 4 itu salah, yg bener tuh "Lo suka ma gue kan? Lupain gak tuh suka2an! Jgn gangguin gue deh lo!" gitu *YA ELAH GAK ALAY GT KALE* /author ditempeleng/ awalnya si "aku" selalu bilang gak suka supaya gak dipaksa Akashi buat ngelupain, gitu. Jd, "aku" pura2, berusaha nipu Akashi. Sedangkan Akashi berusaha mau membongkar kebohongannya itu dgn cara minta maaf. Itu menurut si "aku".

Jd, si "aku" kecewa pdhl dia udah seneng bgt Akashi minta maaf dan udah ngarep jgn2 akashi mulai menerima perasaan si "aku". *KEPEDEAN LO* ternyata minta maafnya cuma buat bikin si "aku" nunjukkin perasaannya. Ya, lo pada pasti tau lah, klo orang yg lo suka minta maaf ama lo? Ya, pasti lo bakal ngarep kan? *gak tuh, weeek* Jadi, "aku" merasa udah sakit hati dan akhirnya nyerah demi gengsi lagipula kalah jg. Jd, "aku" menganggap Akashi menang krn berhasil membuat "aku" mulai menunjukkan rasa sukanya dan akhirnya "aku" ngaku kalah krn gak mau berurusan lg *pdhl masih ngarep*. Krn "aku" kalah jd dia terpaksa melupakan Akashi, gitu *kn perintahnya adalah ngelupain*. Dr chapter ini kelihatan kalo "aku" sebenernya gak mau lupain, masih ngarep, tp "aku" jg galau, Akashi cuek aja tuh. Gitu. Makin sakit hati, ngomong apa kek gtu, dicuekin gt aja pernyataan cintanya. Nah, makanya teman2, cinta itu buta! Jd, kalo kena cinta, mending pergi sana ke dokter mata! *Nah loh* /salah/ jadi, si "aku" mengganggap strategi Akashi dgn cara minta maaf sama seperti sedang bermain dlm sebuah permainan. Jadi, gue bikin situasinya sesuai dgn situasi ketika mereka lg maen Shogi. Seakan si "aku" terdesak oleh jurus Akashi. Jd, pake istilah siapa yg menang dan kalah. Yg kalah akan menuruti perintah yg menang dgn isu permainan "lo suka ma gue kan? kalo lo nunjukkin itu, berarti lo bohong, jadi klo lo bohong berarti lo kalah, lo harus nurutin perintah gue : jgn jadi pengganggu dan lupain tuh rasa suka."*panjang amat ini penjelasan, dan bodo amat klo lo pd gak ngerti* Knp "aku" repot bener yak? Kalo mau lanjut suka mah yaudah, tapi nyatanya, karakter "aku" yg gue buat memang begitu.

Emailnya Kise tadinya mau pake emoticon tp repot, gak jadi deh! Kyknya seru gitu. tapi..sudahlah.

Eh, si "aku" kalem aja nonton pelem horror, itu GUE BGT WOY! Klo nonton horror, gue bakal dicengkram abis2an temen gue yg penakut. Dia bakal ngumpet di samping gue. Gue sih nonton dan yaudah. Datar aja kyk Kuroko. Rugi gile gue kalo nonton horror.

Oia, gombalan Akashi kemaren, Cuma KHAYALAN si "aku" DOANG WOY! Jgn smpe salah, yg mana khayalan dan kenyataan. Tp, di POV Akashi, semua adlh kenyataan ya.

Ini udah kepanjangan. Maaf guest2 sekalian. Tidak ada yg gue bales. Ini kepanjangan. POKOKNYA AKU CINTA KALIAN SEMUA! SINI NAK AKU CIUM SATU-SATU /NO/

SEE YAA…DI CHAPTER 9! Jgn lupa review, fav dan follow! Dan ingat, gue masih di dalam ZONE! Jd, mgkn aja fic ini update lg minggu depan!


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE : SUDUT PANDANG DIUBAH JADI SUDUT PANDANG ORANG PERTAMA. READER'S POV.**

**WARNING : Ini chapter juga panjang, tiap part sebenernya ada artinya. Ini chapter yang menentukan lanjutnya cerita ke Akashi's POV. Sesuai janjiku pada beberapa orang, Happy reading, readers!**

* * *

**I'm Yours?**

Kuroko no Basuke - Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san

I'm Yours kupersembahkan sebagai wujud kecintaanku pada Sang Pangeran Merah

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Please, tell me everything about him!**

* * *

**-Reader's POV-**

**.**

**.**

Aroma yang familiar menyeruak masuk melalui indera penciumanku.

Ya, aku pernah menyesap aroma ini.

Tubuhku terguncang.

Samar terdengar suara langkah kaki cepat seakan berlari.

Kelopak mata yang terasa berat berusaha untuk membuka.

Ya, terlihat walau tidak jelas.

Ada secercah warna yang aku lihat selain putih dan hitam yang menyelimuti diriku.

Warna yang sangat kukenal.

Warna merah.

Merah yang kukenal.

Apa yang aku sedang harapkan?

.

.

.

Kelopak mataku terbuka perlahan.

Tempat apa ini? Dimana aku berada?

Pandanganku mengedar melihat suasana yang tidak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya.

Taman bunga. Penuh dengan bunga mawar berwarna merah. Merah cerah.

Sekarang, aku sedang berdiri di bawah pohon rindang yang berada di hadapan hamparan taman bunga. Semilir angin terasa menyejukkan. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang membawa pergi serbuk-serbuk bunga. Dedaunan dari puncak pohon ikut bergerak pelan mengikuti arah angin bahkan dedaunan yang kering mulai berguguran. Kupu-kupu berhamburan sepanjang taman bunga. Burung-burung mungil bercicit di ranting pohon. Langit biru menyelimuti taman bunga yang condong kesana kemari mengikuti gerakan angin. Suasananya seperti musim semi namun kesejukkannya bagai musim gugur.

Ugh.. ada apa dengan diriku? Tubuhku terasa berat dan rasanya mengantuk sekali. Aku mengantuk. Apa suasana ini membuatku menjadi mengantuk? Kepalaku juga terasa berat, rasanya ingin berbaring di tanah rerumputan yang kujejaki ini. Rumput hijau yang terlihat lembut dan empuk seperti selimut hangat. Lalu, bersandar di pohon rindang itu. Tertidur seraya menikmati indahnya pemandangan.

Walau begitu, tubuhku terasa lemah. Sulit rasanya untuk mempertahankan diri. Tak lama, aku bersimpuh lemas di atas rerumputan. Menahan tubuh dengan kedua tanganku. Mata yang terasa mengantuk ini memandangi rerumputan hijau dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit?"

Suara itu.

Sinar matahari yang menyinari tubuhku terhalangi sosok yang berdiri di depanku. Sosok yang bertanya padaku. Bayangannya terpantul jelas di atas rumput yang kupandangi. Kepalaku mendongak untuk melihat wajah si pemanggil.

"Akashi-kun?" panggilku lemah pada remaja berambut merah sama seperti taman bunga itu. Helaian merah yang terasa mencolok di bawah langit biru yang cerah menari di tiup angin. Kemeja merah yang ia pakai sangat cocok dengan _image_ yang ada di sekitarku. Rasanya, seperti sebuah lukisan.

"Sorot matamu sayu. Kurasa kau butuh istirahat," sambungnya. Suaranya itu, entah kenapa terasa tidak berbeda dari biasanya, namun wajahnya tidak menunjukkan kengerian seperti biasa.

"Entah kenapa rasanya sangat mengantuk, Akashi-kun."

"Ya. Aku bisa melihatnya," Tubuhnya menunduk dan ia menyodorkan sebelah tangannya ke arahku. "–bersandarlah di pohon itu."

Tubuhku tidak bergeming. Hanya memandangi telapak tangannya yang mengajakku. Ada apa? Aku ingin meraih tangannya itu, tetapi, tubuhku terlalu lemah sampai tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatku bersimpuh. Otakku pun sepertinya tidak memberikan kode untuk berusaha meraihnya.

Ia kembali menunduk dan berjongkok di hadapanku. Kepalanya condong untuk melihat wajah melamunku. Tatapanku tidak fokus kemanapun, termasuk padanya. Pelan, ia mengambil tanganku dan membantuku berdiri. Menuntunku menuju teduhan pohon hijau lebat di belakang kami.

Kami berdua duduk bersisian. Tubuhku sepenuhnya sudah bersandar di batang pohon. Jika mendongak, aku bisa melihat burung-burung di ranting yang bercicit seakan membicarakan kami. Pandangan mataku yang mulai samar berpindah pada taman bunga yang terhampar luas di bawah naungan langit cerah tanpa awan. Angin menyapa wajahku lagi, membuatku semakin mengantuk.

"Buatlah dirimu nyaman dan beristirahatlah."

Lemah, aku menoleh padanya. Ia menatap lekat tatapan nanar dariku. Wajahnya yang tampan terlihat semakin tampan dari jarak seperti ini, sayangnya, bola mataku tidak sanggup memandanginya terus.

"Akashi-kun.. kenapa kau ada disini? Lalu, dimana kita?"

"Sssstt…" Jari telunjuknya bertempat dibibir, memberikan isyarat untuk diam. Tangan yang satunya bergerak pelan menuju kepalaku, menariknya pelan, membuat kepalaku jatuh tepat di atas bahunya. Jari-jarinya bergerak mengelus helaian rambutku. Aroma tubuhnya terasa disetiap hembusan dan tarikan nafasku, namun bukan, ini berbeda.

"Beristirahatlah. Aku akan menemanimu disini."

Nyaman.

Wajahnya menunduk demi melihat wajahku dari dekat. Sangat dekat. Namun, aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun, bahkan berpikir saja sudah tidak ingin. Aku hanya ingin seperti ini seterusnya. Sentuhan lembut disetiap selipan jarinya di helaian rambutku membuatku semakin terhanyut dalam perasaan nyaman. Sunyi dan tenang. Hangat dan nyaman. Hanya suara angin dan elusan ringan yang kudengar. Kelopak mataku ingin menutup, namun aku juga tidak ingin melewati masa-masa ini. Apa daya, nyatanya, sudah tidak sanggup, akhirnya mataku terpenjam. Warna merah disekelilingku berubah menjadi hitam. Waktunya untuk tidur.

"Selamat tidur."

Kurasa, waktu tidurku kali ini adalah waktu tidur ternikmat yang pernah aku alami.

Gelap berubah terang. Cahaya memasuki mataku yang terbuka. Tatapan kosongku terpaku pada langit-langit ruangan putih. Aku menoleh sekeliling, hanya terlihat kain-kain putih yang menggantung dan mengelilingi tempatku berbaring.

Mata kembali terpejam, mengingatnya.

Mimpi yang indah. Andai saja, bukan mimpi. Hanya, harapan.

Apa yang terjadi padaku? Seingatku, tadi, aku sedang bicara dengan Kana-chan dan lalu semua menjadi gelap. Kemudian, warna lain muncul, ya, merah, hanya sekejap saja. Bodohnya. Apa yang aku pikirkan di saat begini? Sampai-sampai warna itu yang muncul dalam benakku saat seperti ini. Lagi-lagi, apa yang sedang aku harapkan terjadi?

Kepalaku mulai terasa lebih ringan. Rasa kantukku juga sedikit menghilang. Tetapi, panas tubuhku masih belum normal. Berbaring terus rasanya tidak enak. Aku mencoba untuk bangkit dalam kesusahpayahan. Berhasil duduk di atas ranjang ini.

*Sraaak!*

Aku mendengar suara kain tirai yang mengelilingiku dibuka. Aku memandang ke arahnya. Sosok seorang pemuda berdiri tegap mematung disana. Dengan sigap, ia menghampiriku. Berhambur memberikan pelukan yang tidak biasa. Erat namun tidak membuat sesak. Entahlah, pelukannya membuatku mengerti bahwa ia sangat khawatir.

"Ryouta-kun..?"

Ia hanya diam. Surai keemasan miliknya terbaring lemas di leher dan juga bahuku. Wajahnya bersembunyi dibaliknya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram pelan kedua bahuku. Aku bisa merasakan getaran jari-jarinya.

"Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ryouta-kun."

Hembusan nafas pelan terasa nyata suaranya. Aku mengerti, sudahlah, jangan seperti itu. Walaupun begitu, aku hanya bisa membiarkan tubuhku yang masih lemah dipapah olehnya. Wajahku sebagian terpendah dihadapan bahunya. Aroma ini. Ah, aku mengenali betul aroma tubuh dan juga parfum Ryouta-kun. Aroma yang selalu mampir setiap ia mendekat dan memelukku. Bahkan, saat nonton film, ia terus saja bersembunyi di dekatku, membuat hidungku benar-benar menyesap aroma tubuhnya.

Tunggu dulu.

Aroma ini.

"Aku kaget sekali saat kau tiba-tiba pingsan-_ssu_. Tapi, syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja," ucapnya pelan dengan nada khawatir. Keceriaan yang biasa terasa disetiap ucapannya kini pergi entah kemana.

Pingsan? Ah, benar. Itu sebabnya aku ada disini. Demam lalu pingsan? Menyedihkan.

Ekor mataku menangkap warna yang tidak biasa berada padanya. Warna yang aku lihat selain kegelapan saat aku pingsan. Mataku terbelalak melihat warna itu dari dekat. Ya, tepat di bahunya. Warna merah. Sweater berwarna merah cerah.

Aroma yang familiar, berasal darinya. Lalu, merah? Berasal dari pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Ryouta-kun.. Apa kau yang menolongku saat aku pingsan?"

Anggukan pelan.

"Aku mendengar temanmu berteriak panik. Tanpa tau ada apa, aku mendekat secepatnya dan ternyata kau sudah jatuh dipangkuannya. Melihatnya, membuatku ikut panik dan tanpa basa-basi langsung menggendongmu bahkan sampai tak sadar telah meniru kecepatan berlari Aominecchi," serunya tanpa jeda. Ia berbicara seperti tidak bernafas.

Jadi….begitu?

Sia-sia saja.

Harapan ya memang harapan. Patutnya, diriku, melihat kenyataan yang ada dihadapanku saja.

"Terima kasih, Ryouta-kun."

Ryouta-kun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajahku. Senyuman lega terpancar di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang."

Anggukan pelan sebagai balasan.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Aku tetap bersekolah seperti biasa. Sesungguhnya, aku masih belum sembuh benar, namun beginilah aku, terkadang keras kepala. Kalau tidak sakit parah, maka aku akan tetap beraktivitas.

Padahal hari ini adalah hari yang cerah. Tetapi tidak ada semangat yang muncul pada diriku. Jika mengingat kejadian kemarin, aku merasa sedikit sedih. Entah karena apa. Kalau dipikir, seharian kemarin, aku hanya berbaring di UKS dan kemudian pulang diantar oleh Ryouta-kun. Bagaimana keadaannya? Aku tidak melihat batang hidungnya sama sekali. Ah. Ada apa lagi denganku? Kenapa terus saja memikirkannya? Bahkan saat pingsan kemarin, aku masih memikirkan bahkan memimpikannya. Ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan. Bagaimana caranya supaya aku bisa benar-benar melupakannya? Aku sudah berjanji akan menuruti perintahnya.

Aku berpapasan dengannya di depan pintu kelas. Sepertinya, ia juga baru saja datang. Reaksiku setiap melihat dirinya selalu sama—memundurkan diri menjauhinya. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun terucap diantara kami. Apa ia tau kalau aku pingsan kemarin? Yang pasti, ia tau, aku tidak masuk kelas. Tapi, kurasa ia tidak perduli, bahkan bertanya pun juga tidak akan.

Bola mata beriris beda warnanya menatapku angkuh. Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa penasaran. Ia melewatiku begitu saja, berjalan masuk ke kelas dengan percaya diri. Daripada harus bengong tak jelas di depan pintu, aku mengekorinya dengan menjaga jarak aman. Ia menaruh tas di sisi mejanya, tak lama, aku sampai di bangku milikku. Kelas tetap ramai dengan obrolan kelompok-kelompok kecil di setiap sudutnya. Di saat terakhir, aku melihat Kana-chan yang berlari masuk ke kelas dengan wajah lega. Ia melambaikan tangan padaku. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman. Sesaat aku melihatnya melirik sosok yang duduk di sampingku—entah kenapa ia tertawa sendiri lalu menutup mulutnya seraya menuju tempatnya duduk. Aku terdiam heran, kemudian melirik pemuda berambut merah yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Melihatnya yang tidak menyinggung masalah kemarin membuat rasa kecewa muncul. Sudahlah, berhentilah berharap. Sampai bel masuk kelas terdengar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, tidak ada satupun yang berbicara.

Apa kau tau, Akashi-kun? Aku sakit. Bisakah kau sedikit saja, setidaknya, bertanya? Kenapa kau diam saja? Bahkan tidak memperdulikannya? Aku pingsan, kau tidak perduli? Aku sakit, sakit sekali, kau tau itu? Kumohon, walaupun kau mencaci makiku, itu tetap lebih baik dibandingkan kau mendiamkanku. Tidak bisakah aku egois sebentar saja saat aku sedang lemah? Mengandalkan dirimu sebentar saja, setelah itu, aku akan pergi dari hadapanmu.

Bodohnya. Jika ia melakukan itu, artinya, harapan akan muncul dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Jadi, ini yang seharusnya terjadi. Kenapa? Diriku yang selalu dibilang tenang bisa berubah menjadi menjadi menyedihkan seperti ini?

.

.

.

Pelajaran sudah usai. Waktunya istirahat. Tidak ada yang aku ingat tentang pelajaran yang diberikan sejak tadi. Aku hanya bengong karena kepalaku yang terkadang terasa pusing. Bahkan beberapa kali aku hampir jatuh tertidur di atas meja, sepertinya ini efek dari obat yang kuminum tadi pagi. Ya, setidaknya, aku masih bisa mendengar tugas terakhir yang diberikan Sensei mengenai mencari buku sastra di perpustakaan sebagai referensi untuk membuat laporan.

Seorang gadis mendekati mejaku dan Akashi-kun. Ia berdiri tepat di samping meja Akashi-kun yang berada di pinggir.

"Hei, waktunya istirahat, ayo makan siang di atap."

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Kana-chan," jawabku sekenanya atas ajakan makan siang. Kami biasa makan bersama dan mengobrol sampai bel masuk terdengar lagi.

Saat aku merapikan buku pelajaran dan mencari kotak makan siangku, beberapa kali aku melihat Kana-chan yang berganti pandang dariku lalu Akashi-kun. Ia terus saja memandangi kami bergantian. Akashi-kun sendiri cuek saja dipandangi heran oleh Kana-chan, ia tetap menulis sesuatu di catatannya dan terkadang berhenti kemudian melanjutkan menulis lagi.

Ya, aku yakin ia terus berganti pandang.

Aku, lalu Akashi-kun. Aku lagi, kemudian Akashi-kun lagi. Akashi-kun. Aku. Akashi-kun. Aku. Ada apa dengannya? Lalu, menatap ke Akashi-kun lagi lama sekali. Kemudian berpindah ke aku. Sudut bibirnya naik namun berusaha ditahan. Ia melirik Akashi-kun lagi. Pipinya yang putih mendadak dihiasi oleh garis-garis merah tak kasat mata. Ia melirikku. Menutup mulutnya, menatapku. Ada apa sih?

"Aaah! Aku tidak tahan lagi, aku tunggu di atap," katanya lantang sekali seraya pergi berlari menuju keluar kelas. Mataku mengedip bingung. Sesampainya Kana-chan di ambang pintu, aku mendengar suara teriakan.

"Kyaaaaaaaa~"

"Oi, ada apa denganmu, Shinagawa?" Salah satu teman sekelasku bertanya. Kana-chan memukul bahunya dan berteriak, "—aaah, mau tau saja! Ahahahahahaha!" dan, kemudian pergi, membuat orang yang menontonnya menggaruk kepala kebingungan dengan tingkahnya.

Aku bergumam sendirian, "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Mungkin sesuatu yang baik terjadi padanya."

Eh? Akashi-kun? Berkomentar?

.

.

.

Di atap sekolah. Kami makan dengan damai sampai akhirnya suasana dipecahkan karena teriakan Kana-chan yang sama persis dengan di kelas tadi.

"Kyaaah!"

"Ada apa denganmu sejak tadi?" tanyaku heran. Tingkahnya aneh hari ini. Ditambah lagi, kadang matanya memandang jauh dan tertawa sendiri sembari menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan. Tak lupa, yang paling mengherankan adalah semburat merah di pipinya.

Ia bergegas menoleh padaku dengan wajah berbinar, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Hehehe. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah sembuh?"

"Belum. Masih tidak enak badan."

"Kenapa memaksa masuk sekolah? Kangen padaku, ya? Atau, Akashi-kun?" ucapnya sembari menyenggol pinggangku dengan sikunya.

"Sudahlah, jangan bercanda."

"Ih. Jangan terlalu sensitif begitu. Andai saja kau tau—" kata-katanya digantungkan. Ia mulai tertawa lagi. "—ahahahaha~"

"Sepertinya kau juga sakit. Mungkin sakit jiwa," ceplosku tanpa sadar. Habis kelakuannya aneh. Seperti orang gila.

"_Hidoi na_! Padahal aku sangat panik saat kau pingsan. Kenapa kau memperlakukanku begitu?" Pipinya mulai menggembung cemberut. Mulut yang terisi nasi ditambah pipi menggembung, ia terlihat seperti ikan yang menahan nafas. Dasar.

"Iya. Maaf. Terima kasih sudah menolongku. Ryouta-kun yang menceritakannya, kalau kau berteriak panik. Terima kasih ya."

Gadis manis itu kembali memasukkan sejumput nasi ke dalam mulutnya yang masih penuh dan berbicara tak teratur, membuat makanannya menyembur kemana-mana.

"_Maa_. Untung saja ada Kise-kun. Bahkan fansnya yang kebetulan lewat juga ikutan membantunya, loh. Tidak kusangka, kecepatan lari Kise-kun seperti panther padahal dia menggendongmu."

"Ahaha~ Tidak juga kok, nona-nona manis."

Datang suara tinggi yang sangat kukenal. Kami berdua menoleh pada asal suara dekat pintu masuk atap sekolah.

"Ryouta-kun/Kise-kun?"

Remaja bertubuh jangkung itu berjalan mendekat dan kemudian berjongkok di depan kami berdua.

"Sepertinya, waktu itu, aku tidak sadar meniru Aominecchi."

"Aominecchi?" Kana-chan berkedip.

"Aomine Daiki."

"Ooooh!"

Ryouta-kun duduk di hadapan kami sembari tersenyum. Matanya yang cerah selalu cocok dengan wajahnya yang ceria. Tangannya menggapai wajahku, membersihkan sesuatu. "Ada nasi di sini-_ssu_," Ia mengusap daguku perlahan. Mengambil butir nasi yang tersisa disana dan memakannya.

Dan, lagi-lagi, Kana-chan berteriak tak jelas saat melihatnya, "Kyaaaah!"

"Hm? Ada apa-_ssu_?"

Kekehannya ditahan. Kedua tangannya melingkupi kedua pipinya sendiri yang mulai merona. Bergerak-gerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ada apa lagi dengannya?

"Aaaah~ Imutnya~" Gadis itu memunggungi kami. Aku dan Ryouta-kun saling bertukar pandangan. Mengedip-ngedip bingung dan kembali menatap sosok gadis yang masih saja sibuk dengan urusannya.

"Ada apa dengan temanmu-_ssu_?"

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Tidak tau. Sejak tadi, dia begitu."

"Hmmm…" Ia mendongak dan mengangguk. "—bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tangannya kembali mendekati wajahku, lebih tepatnya keningku. Ia menempatkan telapak tangan di keningku. Aku memejamkan mata. Rasanya sudah lebih baik. "—Sudah tidak demam lagi. Jangan lupa minum obat-_ssu_. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang lagi, hari ini."

"Tidak usah, Ryouta-kun. Kau pasti sibuk."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tunggu di kelas saja, nanti aku yang akan mendatangimu."

"Terima kasih."

Beginilah, Ryouta-kun. Saat aku sakit, ia pasti akan bersikap begini. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Setidaknya, keberadaanmu membuatku lebih baik. Seandainya saja, kau benar-benar kakakku, pasti aku adalah adik yang paling beruntung.

.

.

.

Di kelas sepi ini, aku duduk sendirian. Menunggu seseorang ternyata tidak semudah yang kukira. Bosan. Aku mengintip pesan tertulis di ponsel, _'Maafkan aku-ssu. Aku mau ke kelas Kurokocchi dulu sebentar untuk mengembalikan bukunya. Tunggu ya.'_

Lalu, tidak kusangka juga, kelas ini begitu cepat menjadi sepi. Hening. Jendela yang ada di dekatku sedikit terbuka. Mengijinkan angin masuk perlahan ke dalam kelas. Angin yang terasa menyejukkan.

Aku melirik bangku yang ada di sebelahku. Sosok yang biasa duduk di sana sudah pergi entah sejak kapan, membawa semua barangnya dan bergegas pulang. Seingatku, kegiatan klub diliburkan. Biasanya, orang itu, akan duduk lama di bangkunya dan menggelar papan Shogi yang selalu dibawa olehnya. Bermain sendirian dan tidak memperdulikan orang-orang berlalu lalang pergi pulang. Apa karena aku ada disini makanya ia tidak bermain Shogi? Mungkin memang itu sebabnya. Tapi, di kolong meja miliknya, aku melihat sebuah papan menyumbul keluar, bukankah itu papan Shogi miliknya? Apa ia lupa membawanya?

Ah, gawat. Menunggu membuatku makin mengantuk. Ditambah lagi sapaan angin yang sejuk ini. Aku bersandar di tembok di sampingku. Merebahkan tubuh di bangku dan kemudian memejamkan mata. Mungkin, aku bisa tidur sebentar.

Sunyi senyap. Tidak ada yang mengganggu. Nyaman. Sesaat aku merasa ada yang menyentuh helaian rambutku, tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya dan kembali melanjutkan tidur.

Tunggu dulu. Siapa tadi?

Kelopak mataku kembali terbuka setelah beberapa lama. Pemandangan dan arah tidur yang berbeda. Seingatku, aku bersandar di tembok dan kenapa sekarang….? Seseorang duduk di sampingku, menggeser bangku hingga berhimpitan dengan bangku milikku. Aroma yang familiar tercium dan menyadarkanku bahwa aku tidur bersandar di bahunya.

"Hmm? Ryouta-kun?"

Aku terbangun dan membenarkan posisi duduk. Pemuda bersurai kuning itu tidak menatapku, ia melihat ke arah yang lain.

"Oh. Ka-kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya agak terbata. Ada apa dengannya?

"Kau sudah datang? Harusnya kau membangunkanku sejak tadi."

"Habisnya, kau kelihatan lelah jadi kupikir..eumm.." Ia menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk. "—sudahlah, ayo, pulang." Ia bergegas berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan. Aku menyambutnya dan kami berdua pulang bersama.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya.

Aku merasa sudah lebih baik. Sepertinya, aku sudah benar-benar sembuh. Baguslah.

Hari ini tidak ada yang berbeda. Kana-chan masih tetap bersikap aneh seperti kemarin. Setiap kutanya, ia tidak menjawab dan malah terkekeh sendiri. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. Apa benar kata Akashi-kun kalau ia sudah mengalami hal baik yang membuatnya senang begitu? Kalau memang begitu, kenapa ia bersikap begitu hanya jika berada di sekitarku? Terutama, saat membicarakan Akashi-kun, atau saat ada Akashi-kun. Ya, sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan.

Sore ini, saat semua sudah pulang, aku ingin pergi ke perpustakaan mencari buku sastra untuk referensi tugas yang diberikan Sensei kemarin. Walaupun kegiatan sekolah sudah selesai, biasanya perpustakaan akan tetap buka hingga jam 6 sore. Aku tidak suka keramaian, terutama di perpustakaan. Agar bisa mencari buku dengan tenang, aku memilih mendatanginya sore hari saja. Aku juga sudah mengirim pesan pada Ryouta-kun untuk tidak mengantarku lagi karena aku sudah baik-baik saja. Dan, ia mengerti meskipun terkadang ia masih saja mendatangiku untuk melihat apa aku baik-baik saja. Itu merepotkan, terutama saat fansnya mengikutinya juga mendatangiku.

Perpustakaan terletak di gedung terpisah. Aku harus menyusuri lorong dan keluar gedung tempat belajar. Letaknya berada di dekat gym yang jarang dilewati siapapun, ya, karena untuk menghindari adanya keributan disana. Saat melewati gym, rasanya ingin melongok ke sana, namun untuk apa? Bukankah mereka libur latihan? Lagipula, aku tidak akan menemukan apapun dan juga siapapun.

Sebentar lagi sampai di perpustakaan setelah melewati gym. Saat memandang ke depan, aku melihat sosok manusia berjalan menuju perpustakaan juga—ya, seorang pemuda yang kukenal selalu berwajah datar dengan tatapan mata bulat besar berwarna _aqua_.

"Kuroko-kun?"

"Oh. Doumo," sapanya seraya membungkukan badan. Kenapa ia selalu saja sopan begitu? Aku jadi tidak enak hati. "—kau juga mau ke perpustakaan?"

Aku menggangguk mengiyakan, "Ya, aku ingin mencari buku sastra untuk tugas. Kuroko-kun sendiri?"

"Saat senggang aku suka ke perpustakaan untuk membaca dan juga meminjamnya. Perpustakaan kita termasuk lengkap, berbagai buku ada disana."

Kami berjalan beriringan menuju gedung perpustakaannya yang luas itu.

"Kuroko-kun suka membaca buku ya?"

"Ya. Terutama novel."

"Hmm.." Kepalaku mengangguk-angguk. Wajar saja. Terlihat sekali, Kuroko-kun adalah tipikal orang yang tenang dan suka membaca buku. Tutur katanya yang sopan dan teratur mungkin termasuk salah satu hasil dari hobinya membaca buku.

Entahlah, aku merasa sepertinya, Kuroko-kun beberapa kali melirik ke arahku. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya?

"Ada apa, Kuroko-kun?"

"Ah. Tidak. Hanya saja.." Ia menjeda ucapannya. Diam sejenak dan berjalan ke depan tanpa menoleh padaku, "—sepertinya, kau tidak pernah terkejut setiap kemunculanku. Bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu kau tidak kaget sama sekali."

"Oh. Sepertinya begitu, aku tidak mengerti kenapa setiap orang selalu saja terkaget-kaget dan berkata kalau kau tiba-tiba saja muncul, padahal kau ada disana sejak awal."

Pemuda yang tidak jauh berbeda tingginya dariku itu mengangguk pelan. Ekspresi wajahnya yang minim tidak memperlihatkan kalau ia khawatir akan perlakuan teman-temannya. Mulutnya kembali bicara, "Ya, aku sudah terbiasa diperlakukan begitu."

"Hmm.. entahlah, aku terkadang menjadi orang yang terlalu memperhatikan hal kecil, mungkin itu sebabnya. Apa semua orang selalu memperlakukanmu begitu?"

"Tidak juga, terkadang, teman-teman bisa tau keberadaanku—Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Momoi-san, dan bahkan Murasakibara-kun yang selalu terlihat cuek. Bahkan Akashi-kun juga, ia adalah orang yang paling sulit dikecoh terutama dengan _misdirection_."

_Misdirection_? Oh. Jadi, ini yang dikatakan Momoi-chan? Akashi-kun sulit untuk dikecoh? Kurasa iya. Aku mengerti, ia orang yang sangat waspada terhadap lingkungannya walaupun kelihatan tidak memusingkan apa yang terjadi.

"Mungkin karena kalian berteman, oleh karena itu mereka terkadang bisa tau keberadaanmu."

Ia mengangguk.

Akhirnya, kami tiba di dalam perpustakaan. Sebelum kami berpisah ke tempat masing-masing mencari buku, Kuroko-kun tiba-tiba bertanya, "_Ano_.. maafkan aku jika menyinggungmu, apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Akashi-kun?"

Agak segan aku menjawabnya, "Tidak ada apapun." Aku tersenyum padanya dan memisahkan diri darinya yang menatapku dalam diam.

Waktu itu Midorima-kun, dan sekarang Kuroko-kun? Apa mereka mengetahui sesuatu tentang kami? Tuhan, kumohon, aku tidak mau sampai terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Tidak mau memikirkan pertanyaan Kuroko-kun, aku berkonsentrasi mencari buku sastra yang aku inginkan. Jarang sekali ada yang berkeliaran di jam segini. Hanya satu dua orang saja yang aku lihat sedang duduk membaca dan mencatat. Seingatku, tempat buku-buku sastra ada di lorong paling ujung. Rak-rak buku di perpustakaan ini cukup tinggi, menyimpan beratus buku di setiap raknya.

Berjalan menyusuri tiap rak dan memperhatikan tiap judul buku yang ada. Mataku berhenti tepat pada buku bersampul cokelat dan berukuran sedang yang bertengger di salah satu rak satu tingkat diatas kepalaku. Aku meraih buku tersebut, dan terkejut saat melihat ada tangan lainnya yang juga ingin meraih buku itu. Buku cokelat itu sudah terlanjur kuambil, dan karena merasa tidak enak hati, aku ingin meminta maaf pada orang yang menginginkan buku itu, namun,

"Maaf a—"

Aku melihatnya berdiri di tempat yang sama, kepalanya menoleh pelan dan menatapku datar. Tak bisa tertolong, tubuhku refleks berjalan mundur. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia penyebabnya? Pemuda berambut merah yang menatap tajam lawan bicara dengan sebelah mata kuning keemasan yang menyala.

"A-akashi-kun?"

Ada apa dengan diriku? Bukankan aku sudah melupakannya? Kenapa kalau berhadapan dengannya selalu jadi seperti ini? Hentikanlah!

Tubuhnya berbalik menghadapku. Menatapku dan bertanya, "Bisa kau berikan buku itu padaku?"

Satu langkah.

Mulutku terkunci sepenuhnya. Tidak bisa menjawab. Membisu seketika. Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya disini? Jika aku menyukainya dulu, kenapa aku juga bersikap sama? Apa yang sebenarnya menyebabkan tubuhku selalu bereaksi setiap melihatnya?

Satu langkah.

"Kenapa Akashi-kun ada disini?"

Satu langkah.

"Hah," Ia menghela nafas, "—lagi-lagi, tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa ada peraturan yang melarangku datang kesini?"

Satu langkah.

"Aku hanya bertanya," jawabku dengan bodohnya. Bodoh! Tadi, ia bertanya saja aku tidak menjawabnya. Kenapa aku menjawab begitu sih!

Ia mendelik. "Jadi, kau lebih memilih untuk bertanya dibandingkan menjawab?"

"Bukan begitu."

"Tentu saja, aku kesini untuk mencari hal yang sama denganmu." Matanya melirik benda di tanganku. Aku mengangkatnya dan menatap buku tersebut. Ah, benar juga, kami sekelas. Ia melanjutkan bicara, "—jadi, apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Satu langkah.

Memangnya ada hal lain yang ingin kutanyakan?

"Maaf, aku sudah mengambil bukunya. Apa kau bisa mencari yang lain saja?"

"Tidak, aku ingin itu."

Satu langkah.

"Kenapa? Masih banyak buku yang lain."

"Karena aku menginginkan itu."

Ia keras kepala.

Satu langkah.

"Kalau aku memberikannya padamu, apa kau akan pergi dari sini?"

"Tidak bisa kujamin."

Satu langkah.

Hening. Tidak ada yang ingin aku tanyakan lagi. Walaupun ada, aku juga tidak ingin mendengar jawabannya. Suara penuh intimidasi itu terasa semakin dekat. Langkah per langkah. "Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?"

Satu langkah.

Aku menggeleng.

Ia melanjutkan, "Kalau begitu, giliranku. Apa bisa kau berikan buku itu? Aku memintanya dengan sopan."

Kenapa ia harus berkata begitu? Seakan aku sudah merebut miliknya tanpa ijin.

"Apa kau berjanji akan pergi dari sini setelah mendapatkannya?"

Satu langkah.

"Sekarang giliranku bertanya, kau harus menjawab."

Satu langkah.

"…"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kau boleh menjawab dengan pertanyaan. Kenapa kau berjalan mundur menjauhiku?"

Satu langkah.

"Akashi-kun sendiri, kenapa kau berjalan maju sejak tadi?"

Satu langkah.

"Oh. Aku hanya ingin. Apa kau takut padaku?"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau memasang wajah mengerikan begitu?"

Satu langkah.

"Ekspresi wajah dan pembawaanku memang begitu. Kau saja, yang beranggapan lain."

Satu langkah.

"Tidak. Kau memang sengaja. Sorot matamu terlihat sedang marah. Apa aku membuatmu marah?"

Satu langkah.

"Marah? Mungkin benar. Melihatmu membuatku marah. Tetapi, bukan kau yang membuatku marah."

Marah? Ia sedang marah? Bukan padaku? Tetapi, kenapa rasanya, ia melampiaskannya padaku? dengan tatapan dinginnya itu.

Satu langkah.

Dan, terhenti. Tubuhku sudah bertemu dengan jalan buntu. Tembok yang berada diantara rak-rak buku. Tembok yang berada diantara dua rak tinggi yang bertempat tidak berjauhan. Aku tidak bisa berjalan mundur lagi. Sungguh, aku menyesalinya. Seandainya saja, sejak tadi, buku ini langsung kuberikan padanya, hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Kami sama-sama keras kepala, hingga timbul masalah begini. Padahal aku tau, tubuhku akan bereaksi mundur jika ada dirinya, kenapa aku tidak menyerah dan berlari meninggalkannya saja? Apa yang aku harapkan? Bicara dengannya? Tidak mungkin, bahkan sekarang, karena melihatku, ia marah.

Langkahku berhenti. Ia juga berhenti tak jauh di hadapanku. Wajahnya mendongak angkuh. Melirik mataku tanpa menundukkan kepala. Kelopak matanya yang tertunduk menambah kesan mengerikan. Auranya mutlak dan tidak bisa dihentikan. Berusaha menenangkan diri, aku bertanya, "Apa yang membuatmu marah, Akashi-kun?"

Ia menjawabnya dengan tenang, "Aku melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya terjadi dan melihatmu mengingatkanku pada kejadian itu."

"Kenapa saat melihatku membuatmu ingat?"

"Karena kau terlibat didalamnya."

Aku terlibat? Apa? Apa ada sesuatu terjadi yang bisa membuatnya marah? Aku tidak mengerti cerita mana yang ia maksud. Jika memang berhubungan dengan kejadian yang selama ini terjadi diantara aku dengannya, tetapi kenapa ia beralasan bukan aku yang membuatnya marah?

"Aku tidak mengerti, Akashi-kun. Apa yang kau maksud?"

Satu langkah.

Tolong, jangan berjalan maju lagi. Suara langkah kakimu yang perlahan maju menggema di sepanjang lorong diantara dua rak besar itu, rasanya, mengerikan!

"Kalau begitu, jangan bertanya dan jawablah sejujurnya," Ia kembali melangkah maju. Tubuhku sudah terhimpit antaranya dan juga tembok dibelakang kami. Tangannya meraih tanganku yang memegang buku. Pergerakannya ditahan karena ia mencengkram pergelangan tanganku dan menguncinya dengan tembok. Jari-jariku melemah dan otomatis, buku yang kupegang jatuh ke lantai, menimbulkan suara yang agak redam meskipun tempat ini sepi. Tidak ada waktu untuk memperdulikan buku itu saat ini. Suara rendah absolutnya terasa sangat dekat, aku tidak berani menatapnya, aku hanya bisa menatap kemeja yang ia pakai. "—tatap aku. Sekarang."

Tanganku yang bebas meremas erat rokku. Aku menggigit bibirku sendiri. Apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang diinginkannya? Apa yang akan dikatakannya? Apa ia hanya menakutiku saja? Lalu, kenapa aku terbawa suasana? Lupakanlah! Aku harus tegar berhadapan dengannya, jangan sampai ketiga kalinya, ia menginjakkan kaki di kepalaku.

Aku memberanikan diri menatap matanya yang melirikku. Wajahnya masih pada posisi yang sama, mata heterokromnya tetap menatapku dalam posisi yang lebih tinggi tanpa menunduk. Sungguh mengintimidasi.

"Katakan, kenapa kau membiarkan Ryouta melakukan itu padamu?"

Apa maksud ucapannya? Alisku mengerut tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Kau mengerti, atau pura-pura tidak mengerti? Aku tanya sekali lagi, kenapa kau membiarkan Ryouta melakukan itu padamu? Walau jejaknya tidak terlihat oleh mata telanjang, aku yakin, kau masih bisa merasakannya."

Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti! Ia sedang membicarakan apa? Lalu, kenapa nama Ryouta-kun dibawa-bawa? Jejak? Masih merasakannya? APA?

Kedua iris matanya berkilat marah. Aku tidak menyangka akan melihat ekspresi wajah ini untuk kedua kalinya. Saat itu, aku bisa melawan, namun kali ini bagaimana aku melawan, mengerti saja tidak. Entah, rasanya, aku tidak bisa melawan, ia terlihat menakutkan bahkan lebih daripada saat itu. Hanya rasa takut yang memenuhi diriku.

"Aku—"

"Kau berusaha mengelak lagi?"

"Bukan," aku menggeleng keras. Aku tidak melakukan elakan sama sekali. Kau saja yang melakukan ini tanpa alasan. Tunggu dulu, alasan? Aku yakin, apapun yang dilakukannya selalu beralasan, tapi apa?

"Kalau kau masih tidak mau menjawab, maka aku yang akan bertindak. Aku akan menghapus jejaknya."

Saat itu juga, setelah ia berkata penuh kemutlakan, bahuku menggendik, terangkat secara tiba-tiba akibat keterkejutan. Apa yang ia lakukan selanjutnya benar-benar mengejutkanku. Wajahnya yang mendongak tinggi kini telah tertunduk. Jari-jariku bergumul dengan dirinya sendiri. Nafasku mulai tak beraturan. Wajahku yang mendongak tak bisa bergerak. Pemandangan yang terlihat oleh mata terbelalak milikku adalah pemandangan penuh dengan warna merah helaian rambutnya. Tidak ada nafsu didalamnya—sesuatu yang ada hanyalah sebuah kelembutan yang melewati batas kewajaran, bahkan aku yakin semua ini terasa aneh karena tidak mungkin kelembutan seperti itu terjadi saat seseorang sedang marah besar.

Lalu, sebenarnya, apa yang sedang terjadi? Bukankah hal seperti ini akan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman pada diriku sendiri? Aku tidak mengerti. Sekali lagi, apa aku harus berteriak di ujung jurang bahwa aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi? Seseorang! Aku mohon padamu. Jelaskan apapun yang kau ketahui tentang pemuda ini! Aku bisa frustasi jika hanya berpikir sendirian!

Tangannya yang menggenggam erat pergelangan tanganku pasti merasakan betul setiap denyut jantung yang terjadi di nadiku. Tidak ada waktu untuk menghitungnya, karena saat ini, detak jantungku terasa lebih cepat dari biasanya bahkan lebih cepat daripada saat ia menghitungnya dulu. Detak jantung yang seiring bertambah cepat sejak ia berjalan maju, memasang aura mengerikannya, mengunci pergerakanku dan menjadi semakin tak terkendali saat bibir kami bertemu.

Akashi Seijuuro sedang menciumku.

.

.

.

**Akashi's POV**

.

.

Aku adalah Akashi Seijuuro.

Dan, kau—adalah milikku.

Tubuh,

Jiwa,

Dan pikiranmu.

Semuanya.

Seutuhnya.

Hanya milikku seorang.

Apa yang aku katakan adalah mutlak, tidak ada keraguan di dalamnya.

.

.

.

TBC..

* * *

Wew, Akashi konslet! Pada ngerti gak? AKASHI NYIUM GUE WOY! *batu melayang* MAKSUDNYA SI "AKU". AKASHI KONSLET! AKASHI KONSLET! TOLONG PANGGILKAN TEKNISI! AKASHI KONSLET! LALU JANGAN LUPA PANGGIL DOKTER! SAYA MAU PINGSAN!

Udah ah, gaje ah.

Well, emmm… Chapter 10 adalah waktu dimulainya Akashi's POV dari awal cerita sampai adegan kissu ini. Supaya kalian tau, apa yang Akashi pikirkan. Tidak semuanya gue tulis, pokoknya akan dikompres agar tidak terlalu panjang dan akan ada beberapa adegan yg tidak diketahui si "aku" krn ini kan POV Akashi, lagipula, biar readers pada gak bosen mengulang adegan yg sama. Chapter ini byk yg dipotong, tp ggplah ya, yg penting nyampe deh Akashi's POV.

Ada kalimat untuk kalian, berterima kasihlah pada Kise Ryouta. Dan, yang menolong "aku" memanglah Kise Ryouta! Biar tebakan kalian salah, tetep oke kan? Yg penting Akashi konslet. *dikepruk*

Elah, anak sekolah aja udah repot bgt sih mikirin beginian! *Gue yg bikin, gue yg menghina, begitulah, ahem!* Jangan ditiru ya! Belajarlah yang rajin! Jadikan diri kalian anak yg berbakti *EAAAA*

Untuk semua pendukung cerita gaje bin abal bin aneh bin bin bin laennya, gue ucapkan terima kasih! Gue benar-benar bahagia dengan sambutan hebohnya! Terima kasih! Jangan lupa review, fav, follow! Semoga nyampe 100 reviews! Akhir kata, daripada membuat mata kalian sakit, BOLEH GAK GUE HIATUS SELAMANYA? *dilemparin segala macam benda* AHAHAHAHA!


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE : SUDUT PANDANG DIUBAH JADI SUDUT PANDANG ORANG PERTAMA. AKASHI'S POV. POV DIUBAH MENJADI POV AKASHI. SEDANGKAN "AKU" DISEBUT SEBAGAI "DIA".**

**WARNING : CHAPTER INI GATOT! GAGAL TOTAL! SILAHKAN DI TEKAN TOMBOL CALL, MAKSUDNYA CALL RUMAH SAKIT JIWA, SAYA STRESS!**

* * *

**I'm Yours?**

Kuroko no Basuke - Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san

I'm Yours kupersembahkan sebagai wujud kecintaanku pada Sang Pangeran Merah

* * *

**Chapter 10 : The Beginning**

* * *

**-Akashi Seijuuro's POV-**

**.**

**.**

Aku adalah Akashi Seijuuro.

Dan, kau—?

Siapa?

Bukan siapa-siapa.

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuuro, sang kapten tim basket Teikou yang disegani. Memiliki kemampuan di segala bidang, akademis maupun _sport_.

Itulah yang sebagian orang katakan mengenai diriku. Bagiku sendiri, semua itu tidaklah menarik. Kemenangan adalah suatu hal yang pasti bagiku, dan bagi timku. Kemenangan bagaikan kebutuhan pasti, seperti bernafas. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku untuk mencapai kemenangan itu sendiri. Kemenangan dalam segala hal.

Aku dibesarkan di keluarga dengan ideologi seorang pemenang yang sangat kuat. Tidak, sama sekali, aku tidak membencinya. Justru sebaliknya, diriku memanglah pantas menerima semua hal itu. Didikan keluarga Akashi memanglah keras, tetapi hal itu tidaklah buruk—semuanya berhasil membentuk seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang seperti ini—dihormati, disegani, berinteligensi dan selalu menjadi nomor satu di segala bidang.

Segala sesuatunya selalu menjadi jelas di hadapanku, yaitu suatu kemutlakan. Aku tidak pernah sekali pun mengucapkan hal sembarangan tanpa dipikirkan terlebih dahulu. Apa yang aku ucapkan selalu menjadi kebenaran, semua itu disokong oleh praduga tanpa batas yang dipikirkan secara matang. Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan apa yang aku ucapkan. Semua yang aku ucapkan adalah benar dan aku akan menepatinya. Hal ini sedikit banyak membuat lingkunganku menegang. Ya, karena mereka menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana diriku bertindak dan berkata. Oleh karena itu, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang membantah pernyataan dan perintahku. Aku berkuasa. Ya, akulah penguasa. Kenapa? Tidak salah kan? Aku pantas untuk itu, setelah melewati semua usaha yang aku lakukan.

Berpasang-pasang mata selalu menatapku segan. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan tidak berani menatap mataku—terlebih lagi karena anugerah yang diberikan padaku, sepasang mata yang berbeda warna dengan kemampuan bernama _Emperor's Eye_. Sebagian dari mereka berkata, diriku cukup mengerikan hingga mereka tidak berani berhadapan langsung padaku. Terlalu mengerikan karena kebenaran yang aku ucap. Tetapi, hal itu tidak menjadi masalah, ya, karena memang seharusnya begitu. Mereka tidak sama denganku—bukan berarti mereka tidak ada apa-apanya, aku tidak pernah menganggap remeh orang lain dan aku tidak suka dianggap remeh oleh orang lain. Tidak ada yang kurang dari diriku di mata mereka.

Sempurna.

Itulah yang mereka pikirkan pada pandangan pertama. Semua sudah kumiliki—kemampuan, cara pikir, dan bahkan dari segi paras dan fisik. Apa yang kurang dari diriku? Ya, tidak ada sedikit pun terbesit pikiran bahwa aku memiliki kelemahan. Tidak, sama sekali. Aku akan mencapai kesempurnaan dalam apapun.

Walaupun begitu, banyak pula berpasang tatapan aneh menyoroti diriku setiap saat. Dimana pun. Di saat apapun. Tatapan aneh bukanlah suatu hal yang dapat menjadi gangguan dalam aktivitasku. Asalkan mereka tidak melakukan tindakan gila yang menggangguku maka semua tidaklah berarti. Dari semua tatapan penuh arti itu, beberapa orang memandangku dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa. Ya, salah satunya dari anggota tim basket Teikou—terutama _first string—_Atsushi, Ryouta, Daiki, Shintarou dan juga Tetsuya. Aku mengakui mereka sebagai rekan yang sempurna. Ya, rekan dan juga teman. Tentu saja teman. Aku berteman baik dengan mereka meskipun ada beberapa momen penuh tragedi jika mereka membuatku marah.

Jika dalam basket, rekan timku adalah orang-orang yang menatapku penuh tantangan, tetapi dalam hal lain ada pula beberapa orang yang menatapku dengan berani. Tidak ada yang seberani dia menatapku. Ya, Gadis itu.

Dia merupakan salah satu gadis yang menatapku penuh tantangan. Entahlah, sorot matanya berbeda dari gadis-gadis biasanya saat melihatku. Memang, dia adalah tipe orang yang menatap lawan bicaranya dengan berani. Dia juga berkelakukan baik, tenang dan tidak gegabah. Terkadang aku benci dengannya, karena dia selalu saja berusaha memperlihatkan sosoknya yang kuat. Apa yang ia tantang dariku adalah suatu hal yang disebut eksistensi dalam bidang akademis. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, ia menganggapku rivalnya. Tetapi, bagiku, kerivalan ini tidak ada artinya—ya, karena aku pasti akan memenangkannya.

Sebagai seseorang yang mengerti, aku mengakui kemampuannya. Dia adalah gadis yang pintar. Dia selalu disebut sebagai gadis paling pintar di sekolah kami. Seorang gadis cerdas yang tenang. Ya, dalam hal akademis, dia selalu saja bisa menyusul ketertinggalannya dariku. Bukankah itu hebat? Gadis yang penuh dengan semangat. Anggun dan pintar. Anggapan semua orang tidak mempengaruhi kacamata pandanganku terhadapnya. Dia memang cerdas dan pintar, tapi bagiku, ia masih memiliki sesuatu yang lebih, dan menurutku, tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya jika tidak bicara langsung padanya. Kecerdasannya tidak sekedar dalam bidang akademis tetapi untuk hal yang berhubungan dengan dirinya sendiri. Ya, mungkin sulit untuk dijelaskan namun itulah pendapatku.

Tetapi, seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya, aku pasti akan tetap menjadi pemenangnya. Dia tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku dalam hal apapun. Jadi, keberadaannya disekitarku adalah tidak menjadi suatu ancaman. Tidak terlalu berarti. Bukan rekan, bukan teman. Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya seseorang yang kukenal dan kebetulan harus belajar di ruangan yang sama. Hanya itu.

Namun, akhir-akhir ini, sorot matanya berubah. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang lain. Aku tidak mengerti. Tatapan itu. Ya, sangat familiar. Aku tidak bisa mengingat tatapan mata seperti apa yang dia berikan padaku. Tetapi, tatapan itu sangat aku kenali. Beberapa orang menatapku seperti itu, namun dia tidak pernah menatapku seperti itu sebelumnya. Entah, apa yang terjadi padanya. Asalkan tatapannya itu tidak memberikan efek buruk pada tindakannya sehingga merugikanku, maka semua itu tidak menjadi masalah.

Sorot matanya berubah, menjadi aneh. Tak disangka, kelakuannya pun berubah. Setiap aku berusaha menatapnya, ia pasti akan berpaling dari pandangan mataku—walaupun hanya sebuah pandangan yang tidak sengaja terjadi. Biasanya, apapun yang terjadi, dia akan menatapku dengan berani tetapi sekarang tidak. Beberapa kali juga ada kejadian dia bengong di kelas hingga dimarahi oleh Sensei. Entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. Aku hanya merasa janggal dengan tindak tanduknya. Hah. Terserah saja. Dia tidak menjadi penghalang meskipun begitu.

Nyatanya, dugaanku melebihi apa yang kuperkirakan terjadi.

Jika diingat, masalah memang benar datang sejak saat itu, ya, sejak tiba-tiba saja, sahabat baiknya—Shinagawa Kana—mendatangiku.

"Bisa bantu aku?" tanyanya padaku.

"Bantu?"

"Aku tidak bisa matematika dan fisika, bisa ajarkan aku? Sebentar lagi akan ada ujian, aku ingin dapat nilai yang lebih baik. Kau kan peringkat satu, pasti diajari olehmu akan lebih mudah bagiku."

Awalnya, aku sedikit heran. Aku jarang berbincang dengannya apalagi dengan Shinagawa-san, tetapi tiba-tiba saja ia meminta tolong padaku. Bukankah ada hal mencurigakan di balik semua itu? Tetapi, aku tidak memusingkan apa yang terjadi. Aku bukanlah orang pelit ilmu. Hingga akhirnya, aku menjawab permintaannya dan berkata, "Baiklah."

Namun, aku tidak menyangka, Shinagawa-san mengajaknya juga, "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, kita belajar bersama ya. Dia juga ikutan." Saat kata-kata itu keluar dari Shinagawa-san, tiba-tiba saja dia berdiri dan berteriak panik. Ya, benar. Memang ada yang aneh dengan kelakuannya, terutama tatapannya. Saat aku memandanginya, ia hanya membuang wajahnya dari hadapanku. Melihat reaksinya yang janggal, aku bermaksud untuk menolak permintaan Shinagawa-san demi menyaksikan lanjutan dari reaksinya, tetapi jawaban yang kudapatkan adalah reaksi yang membuatku kesal.

Dia berkata demikian dengan suara lantang, "HANYA aku saja yang bisa mengajarimu, tidak perlu Akashi-kun." Dengan menekankan kata 'HANYA'. Apa maksud ucapannya? Ya, dia meremehkanku. Jadi, dia pikir aku tidak bisa mengajari Shinagawa-san dan HANYA dia saja yang bisa? Aku selalu menang dan aku selalu benar! Aku bisa melakukan apapun. Aku tidak suka seseorang meremehkanku dan dia melakukannya tepat di hadapanku. Gadis yang kurang ajar. Aku tidak suka orang lain menyalah artikan perkataan dan keberadaanku. Demi membuktikan kesalahan pada ucapannya, pada akhirnya, aku menerima ajakan belajar bersama. Saat itu, aku menatap tajam maniknya yang entah kenapa terlihat gusar.

Heh. Lihat saja nanti, akan aku buktikan, bahwa dia salah dan akan menyesal telah mengatakan demikian.

.

.

.

Pelajaran olahraga sedang berlangsung.

Siswa laki-laki dan perempuan bergabung untuk membuat kelompok-kelompok kecil beranggota cukup untuk bertanding bola voli. Walaupun, spesialisasiku adalah basket, bukan berarti aku lemah dalam olahraga lain. Ingat, aku selalu menang, jadi apapun bisa aku lewati dengan mudah.

Saat sedang istirahat setelah mendapatkan giliran main, aku berdiri di pinggir lapangan memperhatikan. Saat itu, aku mendengar suara teriakan yang tidak asing. Kurasa, aku pernah mendengar suara itu. Di sisi lain, aku melihat beberapa orang berkumpul, setelah itu bubar. Aku anggap tidak ada masalah yang serius hingga pada akhirnya, saat aku bicara dengan salah satu teman sekelas, aku merasa seseorang menabrak punggungku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati dirinya dengan rona merah di sekitar wajah dan keningnya.

"Ah, summimasen. Aku tidak sengaja."

Dia meminta maaf tanpa sadar siapa yang dia tabrak, dan aku hanya memandangi wajahnya yang mendongak dan terkaget-kaget melihat aku berada tepat di hadapannya. Melihat wajahnya itu, membuatku mengingat caranya meremehkanku, sungguh anak yang kurang ajar. Mungkin, tanpa sadar, aku menatapnya dingin namun aku berusaha untuk menahan diri hingga saatnya tiba untuk dia merasakan penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa," aku mengatakan itu. Reaksi lain aku dapatkan. Entah kenapa, wajahnya yang merah tanpa sebab malah semakin memerah. Tangannya meremas seragam olahraga tepat di dada dengan kencang. Dia berlari keluar gym tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Ada apa dengannya kali ini?

Salah satu teman yang berada di dekatku berseru, "Kasihan sekali wajahnya merah begitu. Tadi, terkena pukulan bola voli."

Oh, jadi karena bola voli.

.

.

.

Aku ingat, hari ini, ada latihan ekstra untuk anggota _first string_. Setelah melakukan diskusi bersama Shintarou di kelasnya saat makan siang, aku kembali ke kelas. Saat berbelok di koridor dekat kelasku, tiba-tiba saja, aku berpapasan dengannya. Berpapasan dengan dirinya yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan Ryouta.

Apa hubungan mereka berdua?

"Ah. Akashicchi."

Ryouta menatapku dengan iris mata kuning yang selalu penuh dengan keceriaan berlebihan. Terkadang, aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa menjadi orang yang terlalu hiperaktif begitu. Sedangkan dia—apa efek bola volinya masih ada? Wajahnya masih merah. Entahlah.

Aku memandangi mereka sesaat sebelum kembali berjalan. Kedua tangan yang saling bertautan itu terlepas karena dirinya tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan miliknya dari genggaman tangan Ryouta secara terburu-buru. Kenapa dia melakukan itu terburu-buru begitu? Hah. Bukan urusanku.

"Ryouta, hari ini ada latihan. Jangan terlambat," aku mengingatkan pemuda hiperaktif itu. Agar, ia TIDAK terlambat. Ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Semoga ia TIDAK terlambat. Hm.. kadang, Ryouta dan Daiki SUKA sekali terlambat. Kalau Ryouta, mungkin karena ia harus menghindari kejaran fans-fans ributnya sedangkan Daiki, apa yang menghalanginya?

.

.

.

[Sepulang sekolah, di gym]

Aku memperhatikan jalannya pemanasan sebelum latihan. Beberapa anggota sudah datang. Bel pulang memang baru sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu berbunyi. Dalam waktu sepuluh menit lagi, semua anggota harus hadir. Shintarou, Tetsuya, dan Daiki nyatanya sudah hadir. Bagus. Tak lama, Ryouta hadir bersama Satsuki sedangkan Atsushi sejak awal ia sudah datang, hanya saja sejak tadi ia masih sibuk di loker dengan cemilan favoritnya. Sesaat sebelum aku ingin mengumumkan tentang menu latihan hari ini, Shintarou menginterupsi.

"Akashi."

"Ada apa, Shintarou? Aku baru saja ingin memanggil semuanya."

Ia menaikkan kacamatanya yang bahkan tidak merosot dengan tangan berbalut kain, "Seorang gadis tadi menitipkan pesan padaku, untukmu, Akashi. Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya nanodayo."

"Apa itu?"

"Ia menunggumu di belakang gedung sekolah. Ia ingin bicara sesuatu."

"Hm.. bicara apa?"

Bicara? Seorang gadis? Siapa? Aku sedang sibuk disini.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku tidak mengenalnya."

Hah? Menggelikan. Siapa yang berani mengganggu kali ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Haruskah aku menemuinya? Tetapi, tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa gadis itu mungkin ingin membicarakan hal penting. Aku berharap, bukan hal itu yang akan dibicarakannya. Jika pembicaraan itu ada manfaatnya, maka tanpa basa-basi aku akan mendatanginya, namun informasi ini tidak jelas dan aku yakin justru hal yang ingin dibicarakannya adalah hal yang tidak berguna bagiku. Tapi, sebagai orang yang paham tatakrama, tentu saja, aku tidak bisa membuat seorang gadis menunggu tanpa mengusirnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemuinya sebentar. Shintarou, kau saja yang menjelaskan menu latihan hari ini."

Rekan berambut hijau itu hanya mengangguk dan mulai mengumpulkan masa. Aku beranjak pergi menuju belakang sekolah. Disana, aku melihat seorang gadis berdiri merengkuh tas sekolahnya. Aku tidak mengenal gadis ini. Siapa?

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Aku bertanya saat bola matanya menangkap sosokku. Tatapannya berubah dan ia mulai gelisah. Pipinya merona merah. Aku menatapnya dalam. Dengan maksud, menilik arti tatapan dan ekspresinya itu padaku. Untuk beberapa lama, ia hanya diam mematung. Sungguh, ini menghabiskan waktu.

"A-Aku—suka padamu!"

Ternyata benar. Hal tidak berguna ini.

Apa dengan mudahnya kau mengumbar rasa suka seperti itu? Mengenal dirimu saja aku tidak! Tapi, kau sudah berani menatapku dan mengatakan suka padaku? Apa yang kau tau tentang diriku? Hah. Beberapa gadis memang menatapku seperti itu. Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti ini. Lagipula, apa untungnya jika kau melakukan ini? Hal ini, hanya menggangu aktifitasku.

Aku mendengar sebuah suara—seperti langkah kaki. Dari mana asalnya? Mataku melirik berbagai arah tanpa menoleh. Bersikap waspada. Dari tempatku berdiri, aku melihat sesuatu yang kukenal di balik tembok disana. Ah, seseorang sedang berdiri disana. Menguping. Jika melihat postur tubuh yang sempat menyumbul di balik tembok itu, aku bisa mengenali betul bahwa seseorang yang berdiri di sana adalah sosok dirinya. Dia. Sekarang, dia berani menguping?

Tunggu dulu.

Aku kembali menatap gadis di hadapanku. Sesekali matanya itu melirik ke arahku. Gadis dihadapanku ini mengaku kalau ia suka padaku. Ah.. begitu kah?

Ya, tatapan itu. Pandangan mata itu. Jadi, tatapan seperti itu yang disebut 'menyukai'? Tatapan berbinar penuh harap seakan terpesona? Sangat fokus bahkan tidak bisa lepas. Semakin dipandang semakin merona. Semakin dipandang dalam semakin berusaha disembunyikan. _Emperor's eye_ milikku memang tidak bisa dibohongi. Awalnya, aku pikir hal seperti ini tidak mengganggu tetapi dengan adanya pernyataan gadis ini, aku menyadari sesuatu. Ya, ini akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang mengganggu jikalau perasaan suka seperti itu tetap disimpan dan berkembang.

Akhirnya, aku mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya selama ini. Baiklah, aku akan mulai bertindak.

"Jadi, hanya untuk mengatakan itu kau memanggilku ke sini?"

Gadis ini makin kelihatan gelisah. Tentu saja, perasaannya sedang digantungkan, terlebih lagi, aku merespon pernyataan cintanya dengan kata-kata dingin bahkan menyiratkan ketidaktertarikan. Tetapi, maaf, kau memilih orang yang salah.

"Jika kau menginginkan kehidupan percintaan manis layaknya film-film, kau memilih orang yang salah."

Aku tidak membutuhkan hal seperti ini. Kau harus tau itu. Resapi tiap kata yang aku ucap. Suatu kebenaran.

"Jika kau menginginkan jawaban pasti yang membuatmu bahagia, jangan melakukannya padaku. Perasaan semacam itu tidak ada gunanya—hanya menganggu. Aku tidak butuh hal seperti itu,"

Oleh karena itu, jangan menggangguku dan hentikan. Hentikan mengembangkan perasaan menyukai itu.

"Hentikan menyukaiku. Lupakan segera. Jika tidak menuruti perintahku, kau akan tau akibatnya."

Dan, turuti perintahku, segera. Sekarang juga. Detik ini juga.

Aku pergi meninggalkan si gadis. Ia tidak bergeming sama sekali dari posisi awal ia bicara.

Hey, seseorang yang berdiri di balik tembok! Apa kau mendengar ucapanku tadi? Kurasa iya. Jadi, kau mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan 'kan? Ya, kau mengerti. Pasti. Kau adalah gadis pintar, benar begitu? Jadi, turutilah perintahku. Lupakan perasaan suka seperti itu. Aku tidak memerlukannya. Jangan menatapku seperti itu lagi. Jika, aku menangkap basah dirimu masih menatapku dengan pandangan mata seperti itu, maka, habislah kau.

Aku harus menyingkirkan para pengganggu.

Dan, jangan buat dirimu menjadi seorang pengganggu.

.

.

.

TBC..

* * *

Nih, update. Teror aja terus gue! Hahahahaha! Tapiiiiiiii...

Maaf. Maaf. Gue gak bisa menguasai karakter seorang Akashi Seijuuro disini. Maafkan akuuuuuu… mana bahasanya belibet bgt.

Selama pake POV "Aku", gue berusaha mendalami jadi si "aku" dan sekarang berganti POV, ini sulit sekali. Bangget sulitnya. Sampe2 gue berteriak di depan laptop kyk gini, "GUE ADALAH AKASHI SEIJUURO! GUE ADALAH AKASHI SEIJUURO!" tapi, hasilnya, nihil. Ganti POV rasanya kayak ganti Genre, tau gak.

Entahlah. Gue cuma mau nunjukin 2 kepribadian Akashi sebenarnya. Kelihatan gak ya nanti? Tp, di POV Akashi ini bakalan ada adegan yg bikin senyam senyum kok, jadi santai aja ya~

Gue jd inget, ketika mengetik "Apa yang kurang dari diriku?" Gue langsung buyar dan ngakak trus tereak2 gini, "KURANG TINGGI, BROH!"

Gimana nasib fic gue yg laen yak? Kena WB nih. Kehabisan ide. Ada yg bisa ngasih ide? *DUAR* Kalo ini mah, udah ane rancang. Huahahaha!

Udah ah. Baybee.. Makasih buat supportnya, gue gak sempat bales. Chapter ini memang mengecewakan, kan? Maaf ya. Klo ada yg gak ngerti, tanyakan saja...See yaaa…


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTE : SUDUT PANDANG DIUBAH JADI SUDUT PANDANG ORANG PERTAMA. AKASHI'S POV. POV DIUBAH MENJADI POV AKASHI. SEDANGKAN "AKU" DISEBUT SEBAGAI "DIA".**

**WARNING : PLOT CERITA DIBUAT LEBIH CEPAT DARI BIASANYA. BEBERAPA DIALOG DILEWATKAN. Ke-OOC-an Akashi makin terlihat.**

* * *

**I'm Yours?**

Kuroko no Basuke - Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san

I'm Yours kupersembahkan sebagai wujud kecintaanku pada Sang Pangeran Merah

* * *

**Chapter 11 : I'll prove that you're wrong all this time**

* * *

**-Akashi Seijuuro's POV-**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**From** : Shinagawa Kana

**Subject** : Belajar bersama

Dear Akashi-kun,

Kira-kira kapan kau bisa belajar bersama kami? Jika sudah ada waktu luang, hubungi aku segera ya. Terima kasih.

Shinagawa.

* * *

Aku menatap datar pada layar ponsel merah milikku. Pesan tertulis dari sahabat dekatnya baru saja tiba beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku membacanya saat istirahat latihan basket. Sembari meneguk minumanku, aku berpikir sejenak mencari-cari waktu luang yang tepat. Hal ini harus aku lakukan untuk memberinya peringatan mengenai caranya meremehkanku. Setidaknya, aku akan membuktikan perkataannya yang salah.

"Akashi."

Seseorang memanggilku. Aku mendongak untuk melihat seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapanku. Kacamatanya yang tidak merosot sedikit pun entah kenapa selalu ia dorong naik.

"Ada apa, Shintarou?"

"_Coach_ memanggilmu. Ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan mengenai libur latihan untuk sementara menjelang ujian."

"Oh. Baiklah. Terima kasih."

Ia mengangguk dan melenggang pergi mengambil sekeranjang bola yang selalu digunakannya untuk melatih _three point shoot_ andalannya.

Hm. Libur latihan? Bukankah ini kesempatan yang bagus? Baiklah. Aku bisa memanfaatkannya.

* * *

**To** : Shinagawa Kana

**Subject** : Re : Belajar bersama

Mulai besok, latihan basket diliburkan untuk persiapan ujian. Jadi bisa kita lakukan besok.

Akashi Seijuuro.

* * *

Kirim.

Aku yakin, sesegera mungkin Shinagawa-san akan memberitahukannya. Mari kita lihat, apa reaksi yang didapat darinya saat kami belajar. Aku harap, perkataanku saat gadis itu menyatakan cintanya juga sudah tertanam betul dalam pikirannya. Jika saja, dia masih bersikap sama maka aku akan bertindak. Tidak hanya karena meremehkanku, tapi juga karena dia mulai menjadi seorang pengganggu. Aku harap, dia tidak menjadi seorang pengganggu.

Keesokan harinya, pagi hari, aku melihatnya berjalan sendirian menuju tempat penyimpanan sepatu ruangan. Sepertinya, dia tidak menyadari aku berjalan dari arah berbeda. Aku berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya karena aku harus segera menemui Shintarou untuk memberitahukan sesuatu. Saat melewati dirinya, tiba-tiba saja, dia hampir jatuh tersandung dan menubruk tubuhku. Lenganku secara refleks menahan berat tubuhnya.

"Ah, gomen. Aku tidak hati-hati jadi tersandung. Terima kasih, sudah menolongku," ucapnya dan tak lama, arah pandangnya berganti pada diriku. Aku menatap matanya yang mulai membelalak melihat wajahku. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, dia diam saja mematung.

"Sama-sama," balasku saat dia mengatakan itu. Alisku mengerut heran. Dia tetap pada posisi yang sama menatapku dengan ekspresi terkejut. Apa? Tatapannya itu, sial. Dia tidak mendengar ucapanku sepertinya. Atau, perkataanku hanya lewat begitu saja. Tatapannya itu, masih sama. Hah. Sepertinya, dia memang berubah menjadi seorang pengganggu. Tidak bisa dibiarkan. Hal ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, jika tidak, perasaan itu akan berkembang dan akan merepotkanku.

Manusia memang bisa berubah.

Sudah muak melihat tatapan anehnya itu, aku pergi meninggalkannya menuju loker sepatu. Setelah itu, aku mendengar suara familiar yang kucari sejak tadi. Ya, Shintarou. Shintarou sedang bicara dengannya, entah apa yang mereka perdebatkan, kelihatan sekali Shintarou sedikit kesal padanya. Tidak kusangka, mereka.. saling mengenal?

Beberapa kali aku melihat matanya yang melirik ke arahku. Aku tidak suka pandangan matanya itu. Tanpa basa basi, aku memanggil Shintarou dan kami berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung bersama. Membicarakan beberapa hal mengenai latihan basket yang akan diliburkan. Aku meminta Shintarou untuk memberitakukan anggota klub basket yang ia temui untuk berkumpul hari ini guna mengumumkan jadwal latihan pengganti.

"Akashi," Merasa namaku disebut oleh Shintarou, aku meliriknya sejenak. Tapi, tak kusangka, ia bertanya tentang dirinya, "—ada apa dengan teman sekelasmu itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku sekenanya karena aku tidak mengetahui maksud dibalik pertanyaannya itu. Ia memejamkan mata sesaat dan menghela nafas. Menoleh padaku dengan tetap berjalan tanpa memperdulikan diriku yang kelihatan tidak perduli.

"Entahlah, aku rasa, dia..kau..hm.. lupakan saja."

Begitu? Jadi, apa Shintarou mulai menyadari sesuatu? Aku tidak mau sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Aku harus segera bertindak.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah kami sudah berjanji untuk belajar bersama. Namun sebelum itu, _coach_ ingin bicara padaku dan juga anggota klub untuk membicarakan masalah libur latihan dan latihan pengganti. Aku menemui Shinagawa-san dan memberinya beberapa contoh soal yang harus dikerjakannya. Tenang saja, aku mengajari Shinagawa-san secara langsung dan membuatnya lebih baik sehingga dia menyadari bahwa perkataannya itu salah.

Selesai berkumpul dengan para anggota klub, aku melanjutkan bicara dengan _coach_ dan setelah itu, aku bermaksud kembali ke kelas untuk melihat keadaan. Saat hampir sampai di gedung kelas, aku berpapasan dengan Tetsuya dan Daiki yang seperti baru saja ingin pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Tetsuya, Daiki, kalian ingin pulang?" Aku menatap keduanya bergantian. Selama pengumuman di gym, aku tidak bicara dengan mereka berdua.

"Ya," jawaban singkat Tetsuya, dilanjutkan dengan anggukan dari pemuda tan disampingnya.

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan," Aku berjalan melewati mereka berdua dan memasuki gedung. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, suara datar meneriaki namaku.

"Akashi-kun!" Aku kembali menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat mereka berdua, kemudian Tetsuya melanjutkan, "—seorang gadis tadi datang ke gym mencarimu. Kami duluan." Setelah itu, dua sosok kontras itu berlalu menjauhiku dan menghilang dibalik tikungan. Aku pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas.

Seorang gadis mencariku? Siapa? Shinagawa-san, kah? Tidak mungkin, ia pasti sedang mengerjakan soal-soal yang kuberikan dan aku jamin ia tidak mungkin menyelesaikannya dalam waktu sesingkat itu. Kurasa, aku tau siapa yang mencariku. Lihat, dia berdiri di ambang pintu dan sepertinya bicara dengan seseorang yang berada di dalam kelas.

"Kau mencariku?" tanyaku saat berada tepat dibelakangnya. Kurasa, dia terkejut mendengar suaraku, bisa terlihat dari kedua bahunya yang tiba-tiba terangkat. Dengan segera, dia menyingkir dari tempatnya semula berdiri sampai aku melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dia berusaha tidak memandangku dan berjalan begitu saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku, hah, terserah saja.

Aku menghampiri tempat Shinagawa-san mengerjakan soal. Aku bertanya singkat untuk mengetahui perkembangannya, "Kau sudah mengerjakannya?" dan, aku menarik bangku untuk duduk di hadapannya.

"Hn," Shinagawa-san mengangguk, "—sudah aku kerjakan, tapi, ada yang belum selesai. Lihatlah." Ia menyodorkan pekerjaannya padaku. Mengobservasinya sebentar dan menemukan beberapa kesalahan. Aku memerintahkannya untuk memperbaikinya, "Bagian ini salah, coba kau perbaiki." Ia kembali mengangguk dan melanjutkan menulis kemudian memperbaiki beberapa kesalahan yang ia buat. Aku memperhatikan tiap cara ia gunakan dan membimbingnya menuju tempat yang benar.

Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku merasa seseorang terus saja memperhatikanku dengan tatapan aneh yang mengganggu itu. Awalnya, aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa aku tidak suka diremehkan tetapi tak kusangka, dia memiliki perasaan seperti itu padaku. Bukankah ini menjadi dua masalah yang berbeda? Yang paling tidak bisa kuterima adalah dia menyukaiku tetapi dia meremehkanku. Sungguh, tidak ada yang lebih buruk dibandingkan semua itu. Dengan begini, aku harus mencari cara memaksanya itu menghilangkan perasaan seperti itu. Aku tidak mau suatu hari dia akan mengganggu kegiatanku hanya untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

"Ah, _minna_. Aku ke wc dulu ya."

Dan, kesempatan itu datang ketika Shinagawa-san meninggalkan kami , lihatlah, bukankah dia terlihat panik?

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau kelihatan gelisah?" Keheningan pecah saat aku bertanya. Dia berpura-pura fokus pada buku yang ada diatas mejanya. Berusaha mengelak dengan keadaan dirinya yang mulai panik tak karuan.

Saat mengatakan, "Tidak ada apa-apa, Akashi-kun," aku melihat kedua tangannya yang bertempat di mejanya gemetar pelan. Apa? Dia takut? Terlalu gelisah sampai begitu? Dengan begini, aku bisa memanfaatkan suasana. Aku akan memperingatkannya, namun, aku pastikan dia akan berusaha mengelak jadi aku akan memancingnya menuju tempat yang tepat.

"Hei," panggilku tegas. "—sepertinya, akhir-akhir ini tingkahmu aneh."

"Apa maksudmu, Akashi-kun?"

Lihat! Dia pura-pura tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Sungguh, gadis yang pintar menyembunyikan sesuatu dengan wajah inosen.

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak sadar? Kau sering memperhatikanku." Ya, dengan tatapan anehmu itu.

"Kau bicara apa, Akashi-kun?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Sikap tenang yang dibuat-buat itu tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan semuanya dariku. Kau pikir, aku ini siapa? Aku mengetahui semuanya dan semua itu benar. Kau tidak perlu menghabiskan banyak energi hanya untuk mengelak. Menyerahlah.

"Kau sering memandangiku. Ya, pandangan seperti 'itu'." Benar, Pandangan seperti 'itu'. Pandangan penuh harapan dan memuja. Pandangan penuh dengan rasa itu, tentu saja, karena—"Kau suka padaku, benar 'kan?"

Kegelisahan mulai tergambar jelas pada ekspresi wajahnya. Gelagat yang tidak biasa dia lakukan. Tepat sasaran. Setelah merasa adanya harapan, maka aku akan menjatuhkanmu segera. Bersiaplah.

Setelah beberapa saat keheningan mendominasi kami, dia kembali menatapku dengan tatapan percaya diri dan menantangku. Menegapkan tubuh dan bicara dengan nada tegas, "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Akashi-kun? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Apa kau berusaha mengelak? Mencoba menipuku?"

"Tidak."

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau? Jangan meremehkanku." Tidak hanya dalam urusan belajar namun dalam menebak apa yang terjadi padamu pun kau meremehkan kemampuanku dengan berusaha menipuku? Keterlaluan. "—huh. Pandanganmu sama dengan gadis itu." Oleh karena keberadaan gadis itu, akhirnya, aku menyadari adanya perasaan yang sama dalam dirimu. Bukankah itu bagus? Bahkan kau menyaksikannya sendiri, aku akan membuatmu mengerti bahwa dugaanku selalu benar. Kali ini apa? Kau hanya bisa terdiam? Baiklah, aku akan mengangkat kembali apa topik kali ini, "—Aku bisa melihatnya, kau suka padaku, benar?" Bahkan, aku masih memberikan pertanyaan 'benar?' diakhir kalimatku. Apa kau tau artinya itu? Aku masih memberikanmu toleransi. Jika kau mengakuinya, maka semua ini akan terasa lebih mudah bagi kita.

Kembali bisu.

Tidak ada sambutan sama sekali. Pertanyaanku tidak dijawab. Toleransi yang kuberikan telah kadaluarsa. "Sikap diammu aku anggap pembenaran." Tangan kanannya aku raih dan aku pandangi.

"Kau tau apa yang harus kau perbuat, benar 'kan?" Ya, tentu saja kau mengerti. Kau mendengar pembicaraanku dengan gadis itu. Apa yang aku katakan pada gadis itu, kau mendengar semuanya bahkan aku yakin kau sesungguhnya mengerti bahwa kata-kata itu juga ditujukan padamu. Oleh karena itu, aku menyinggungnya, agar kau mengingatnya sekarang—menanamnya baik-baik dalam dirimu. Ah, aku ingat, ada sesuatu yang bisa aku gunakan kali ini. Jika saja, kau memanfaatkan dengan baik toleransi yang aku berikan maka semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Sesalilah dirimu.

"Apa kau tau—" Aku merogohnya dari sakuku, mengangkatnya tinggi hingga menimbulkan pantulan cahaya dari matahari. Dingin yang menjalar di sekitarnya aku pertemukan dengan tanganmu yang indah, "—rasanya dikuliti?" Sebuah gunting merah yang terabaikan oleh pemiliknya. Aku pun menyeringai melihat ekspresi terkejut darinya.

Keberadaan gunting yang mengancam pun masih tidak meruntuhkan pertahanan dirinya. Elakan selalu saja dilakukan. Mengatakan bahwa apakah aku mengerti apa yang sedang aku lakukan, tentu saja aku mengerti, aku sedang memperingatkanmu. "—kau tau apa yang harus kau perbuat 'kan? Kau sangat mengerti." Desakan gunting tidak ada hentinya aku lakukan. Semua ini aku lakukan agar kau tidak mendapatkan timbal balik yang lebih buruk dariku, oleh karena itu, "—jangan menjadi pengganggu."

*Plak!*

Dia menepis tanganku.

APA?

Aku mendelik tajam. Dia sontak berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan menatapku angkuh. Apa? Sekarang, kau berani menatapku begitu? Beraninya kau!

"Kurasa ada hal yang salah kau mengerti Akashi-kun. Semua yang kau katakan akan berlaku jika aku memang memilikinya, tetapi ada satu hal yang salah kau prediksi. Kenyataannya kau tidak selalu benar."

Aku-salah-memprediksi-dan-aku-tidak-selalu-benar, katanya?

Kau meremehkanku. Kau mengabaikan toleransiku. Lalu, aku memperingatkanmu dengan cara yang lebih baik dan kau menepis kasar tanganku, setelah itu kau menyatakan bahwa aku tidak selalu benar? Betapa tidak sopannya kau terhadap diriku! Aku selalu benar dan kau tau itu! Tidak boleh ada yang menentang perintahku! Perintahku mutlak adanya!

*PRAK!*

Gunting yang kugenggam tengah menancap di atas meja.

"Kau bermaksud membantahku?"

"Tidak."

"Kau meremehkanku. Iya, kau. Aku tidak suka orang memandang rendah diriku. Aku tidak suka pada siapapun yang menentangku. Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh menentangku, dan sekarang apa? Aku memerintahkanmu untuk jangan menjadi pengganggu dan KAU? membantahku!" teriakku penuh emosi. Lihat, diriku yang tenang ini pun bisa melakukan hal yang lebih mengerikan daripada yang kau kira. Oleh karena itu, jangan menganggap remeh diriku apalagi menentangku!

Kau akan menyesalinya telah membuatku terbakar emosi seperti ini. Kau akan membayar semuanya. Bahkan kau masih berani melawanku sekarang? Kenali benar tempatmu berada! Kau sedang berhadapan dengan seorang diriku!

"Tidak. Aku tidak membantah karena perintahmu tidak berlaku padaku. Ya, karena **aku tidak suka padamu, A-ka-shi Se-i-juu-ro-kun**."

Setelah menyerukan suaranya yang membuatku kesal, dia pergi dan menitipkan pesan untuk Shinagawa-san.

Perintahku tidak berlaku karena kau tidak menyukaiku? Begitu? Baiklah, jika kau bersikeras berkata demikian maka aku akan membuatmu mengakuinya. Mengakui bahwa aku selalu benar dan kau salah. Aku… akan membuatmu mengatakan 'suka' padaku, dihadapanku, memohon padaku, dan setelah itu aku akan menghancurkan dirimu—menghancurkan harga dirimu, ya, harga dirimu yang tinggi itu, harga dirimu yang membuatmu tidak mau mengakui kebenaran yang aku ucap, harga diri yang kau tunjukkan dan aku tidak menyesali telah melihatnya. Aku akan membuat seorang pembantah merasakan kesengsaraan.

Aku adalah sang pengatur.

Dan, kau—adalah seorang pembantah.

Seorang pembantah berhak mendapatkan hukuman dari sang pengatur.

Haruskan aku tertawa sekarang? Semua ini berubah menjadi permainan yang menarik dibandingkan bermain Shogi sendirian.

Baiklah, mari kita mulai permainan ini.

.

.

.

Semenjak saat itu, kami tidak pernah bicara. Dia menghindariku. Hmm.. bagus 'kan? Hal itu adalah bukti bahwa sebenarnya dia tidak berani padaku namun berusaha untuk tegar. Sungguh menggelikan. Jika melihatku, dia akan mematung dan berjalan mundur. Hal itu juga merupakan sebuah bukti bahwa tubuhnya pun bereaksi terhadapku. Sekarang, dia masih mengelak bahwa tidak menyukaiku? Konyol. Perbuatan yang sia-sia.

Hari ini, aku makan siang bersama _kiseki no sedai_ dan juga Satsuki. Seperti biasa, keributan selalu saja menyelimuti mereka, terutama Ryouta dan Daiki disusul Shintarou dan Atsushi yang berdebat mengenai cara makan yang baik.

"Akashicchi~ Apa sabtu ini kau ada waktu luang?" Si model berisik pun bertanya. Entah apa kali ini yang ia pikirkan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya, Ryouta?"

"Aku ingin meminta tolong. Bisa kau ajarkan aku? Ujian sebelumnya, karena ada pekerjaan, nilaiku tidak memuaskan-_ssu_. Aku tidak mau gagal, jadi bisa kau bantu aku? Aku mohon~"

Kali ini Ryouta kah yang memintaku untuk mengajarinya?

"Baiklah," jawabku mengiyakan.

"Benarkah? Teman-teman! Kalian juga mau ikut belajar, tidak? Akashicchi akan menjadi gurunya," Ryouta bertanya pada yang lain. Hanya dibalas anggukan dan beberapa potong kata 'kalau begitu, aku mau ikut'.

Daiki berseru membuat makanan yang dimakannya tersembur kemana-mana, "Kalau mau belajar, kita butuh tempat, Kise."

"Kalau begitu di apartemenku saja-_ssu_. Disana hanya ada aku. Bagaimana, Akashicchi-sensei?"

Akashicchi-sensei? Sudah ada '-cchi' ditambah '-sensei'? Pemborosan.

"Tidak menjadi masalah, aku akan datang jam 10." Aku menjawabnya santai.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, diputuskan di apartemen Kise jam 10. Semua setuju?" Tidak ada yang menolak sama sekali. Ingat baik-baik, jam 10. Jangan sampai kalian terlambat dan membuatku menunggu.

Ngomong-ngomong, belajar bersama, ya? Kata-kata itu mengingatkanku padanya.

"Nee..Ki-chan.." Satsuki mendekat pada Ryouta, mereka berdua duduk di hadapanku dan membicarakan sesuatu dengan suara pelan berbisik, "—mengenai gadis yang kau ceritakan waktu itu, bisa kau kenalkan padaku? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Ajak saja belajar bersama nanti."

'Gadis yang kau ceritakan waktu itu'? Siapa? Ah, jika menyangkut Ryouta, dipastikan gadis itu adalah fansnya. Si peniru ulung menggaruk pipinya dengan gugup, entah apa yang terjadi padanya.

"—hehe. Jangan, Momocchi. Dia agak kaku soal begini. Kalau waktu belajarnya diganggu nanti dia marah," lanjutnya dengan peringai yang tidak biasa kulihat dari seorang Kise Ryouta. Sepertinya, orang yang dibicarakan cukup keras masalah belajar. Hah. Silahkan sajalah, kalian bergosip. Karena berada di depan mereka, aku jadi mendengarnya.

"Tapi, Ki-chan, kita 'kan mengajaknya belajar, jadi tidak apa-apa dong. Lagipula, siapa tau aku bisa membantu kalian lebih dekat. Hubungan teman masa kecil itu sulit untuk ditembus," tambah Satsuki. Setelah itu, ia menatap Daiki yang sedang sibuk merebut makanan Tetsuya. "—aku mengerti, karena begitulah cara pandangku pada Aomine-kun, aku menganggapnya saudara."

"Tidak usah, Momocchi. Lain kali saja, terima kasih."

Hah. Aku tidak mengerti lagipula aku tidak mau ikut campur. Jika melihat reaksinya, kupastikan Ryouta suka pada gadis yang sedang dibicarakan dan kebetulan orang itu adalah teman masa kecilnya.

Suka, ya? Hmm… aku tidak sedikit pun lupa. Aku akan membuatnya mengakui kekalahannya. Sesegera mungkin.

"Akashi-kun? Kenapa tiba-tiba menyeringai begitu? Kau mengerikan."

"Tidak ada apapun, Satsuki."

.

.

.

Hari sabtu tiba. Aku sudah berjanji akan datang ke apartemen Ryouta dan mengajari mereka. Kuharap, mereka sudah datang. Saat memasuki _lobby_ apartemen, aku bertemu dengan Shintarou dan kami bersamaan menuju apartemen bernomor 77 di lantai 7. Setibanya tepat di depan apartemennya, Shintarou menekan bel dan tak lama seseorang muncul dibalik pintu—Kise Ryouta dengan senyuman lebar mencurigakan.

"Selamat datang, Akashicchi-Sensei!"

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu, Ryouta?"

"Hehe, tidak apa-apa-_ssu_." Ia membuka lebar pintu dan menyilahkan kami masuk.

"Yang lain sudah datang nanodayo?"

Menegaskan pertanyaan Shintarou, aku menanggapi, "Kalau ada yang terlambat, biar mereka tau akibatnya nanti."

"Sudah lengkap-ssu. Bahkan ada tambahan satu orang, hehehehe."

Satu orang? Siapa? Jangan bilang, gadis yang dibicarakannya beberapa waktu lalu dengan Satsuki.

"Tambahan satu orang? Siapa nanodayo?"

"Kau pasti kenal Akashicchi."

"Aku mengenalnya?"

Aku mengenalnya? Gadis itu? Yang dikatakan sebagai teman kecil Ryouta? Gadis yang disukai Ryouta? Kenapa aku bisa mengenalnya? Aku berusaha mencari-cari dalam memoriku tentang beberapa orang yang kemungkinan memiliki koneksi antara aku dan Ryouta. Seorang gadis yang kami kenal selain Satsuki. Ah. Memori tentang tautan jari-jari antara dua manusia menyumbul keluar. Masa iya?

Kami berjalan memasuki ruangan apartemen. Belum terlihat sama sekali siapa saja yang ada di dalam. Dan, akhirnya, setelah melewati lorong menuju ruang tamu, aku bisa melihat wajah-wajah temanku yang menunggu dengan tenang. Mataku tak sengaja menangkap keberadaan seseorang. Ya, benar kata Ryouta, orang itu…aku mengenalnya. Mengenalnya dengan sangat baik.

"Teman sekelasmu dan juga teman masa kecilku-_ssu_."

Jadi, dia yang dimaksud? Dugaanku benar.

Aku menatap sorot matanya yang mulai gelisah. Terkadang berusaha untuk tidak memandangku. Heh~ ternyata, kau… Bukankah ini suatu kebetulan yang sangat sempurna?

"Hoo.."

Pandangan matanya menajam. Kembali berusaha menunjukkan dirinya seperti waktu dia membantahku. Menatap tepat di manikku. Menatap dan menantangku.

"Ohayou, Akashi-kun."

Sekali lagi, berani sekali menatapku seperti itu.

.

.

.

Belajar bersama. Diputuskan, aku membimbing Ryouta dan Daiki, terkadang mereka ribut sendiri, membuatku pusing saja. Sisanya, dibimbing oleh Shintarou dan khusus Satsuki dibimbing olehnya. Bahkan tempat kami duduk pun berubah menjadi suatu kebetulan. Ya, dia berada tepat disampingku.

Betapa kerasnya kau berusaha menghindariku, nyatanya, berubah menjadi seperti ini. Akhirnya, kau luluh hanya karena dibujuk oleh teman masa kecilmu dan juga seorang gadis berambut pink yang baru saja kau kenal. Apa kau mengerti? Itu artinya, kau… memang harus berhadapan denganku.

"Ada apa? Kau kelihatan gelisah," ucap Tetsuya ditengah keheningan. Merupakan hal yang tidak biasa seorang Kuroko Tetsuya tiba-tiba angkat bicara. Ternyata, orang yang diajak bicara adalah dia. Menggelikan. Aku tau penyebabnya menjadi gelisah, karena keberadaanku di dekatnya 'kan?

Dia menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa, Kuroko-kun." Kami semua menatapnya.

"Ada apa, Tetsu-kun?" Satsuki pun ikut bertanya heran karena proses belajar tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Momoi-san. Ayo, lanjutkan belajarnya," ujar Tetsuya datar. Tampaknya, semua yang berada disini tidak mencurigai gelagatnya yang aneh, tapi, aku iya. Aku tau penyebabnya. Dia merasa lega ketika mereka semua kembali beraktivitas, namun saat matanya menangkap diriku yang menatapnya, dia mulai menunjukkan ekspresi gugup. Tatapan mataku tidak lepas sedikit pun dari dirinya.

Kenapa? Kau takut padaku? Ya, tentu saja, kau takut. Sorot matamu menggambarkan semuanya. Bahkan, sekarang, kau menyeret mundur menjauhiku. Lihat, tanpa mengeluarkan banyak energi untuk bertindak pun, tubuhmu sudah bereaksi terhadapku. Bahkan kedua iris matamu pun tidak bisa berpindah pada yang lain. Harusnya, kau tidak usah melindungi harga dirimu. Aku yakin, saat ini, kau sedang mengingat peristiwa kemarin. Kau takut padaku tapi kau tidak bisa mengungkiri perasaanmu padaku. Pikirkanlah, pikirkanlah aku dan tunjukkan rasa sukamu padaku. Tataplah aku, tanamankan betul kata-kataku, kembali pikirkan tentang diriku lalu katakan kau 'suka' padaku. Dengan begitu, aku akan menjadi pemenang permainan ini dan pada akhirnya, aku akan menghancurkanmu.

*BRAK!*

Dia berdiri tiba-tiba menyebabkan mejanya terguncang. Kurasa, sudah cukup aku membuatnya mengingatku. Sekarang, aku yakin, pikirannya sedang berputar-putar disekitarku. Buktinya adalah kakinya yang terbentur itu.

Menggunakan alibi ingin membuatkan minuman untuk yang lain, dia pergi bersama Ryouta dan Satsuki menuju dapur. Seberapapun kau berusaha untuk menghindar, kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku. Usahamu sia-sia saja, bahkan kau tau itu dengan baik.

Tak lama, Satsuki kembali sembari berwajah cemberut kemudian bertengkar dengan Daiki karena Daiki mengatainya bahwa manager kami itu bisa menghancurkan dapurnya. Jika gadis pink ini kembali ke sini, artinya, dia sedang berdua saja dengan Ryouta?

Tunggu dulu. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang ganjal disini.

Aku bergegas berdiri dari tempatku dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Daiki yang sedang belajar.

"Akashi, kau mau kemana?"

Aku melirik pada Daiki yang bertanya. Aku mau kemana? Tentu saja mencegah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"Toilet, Daiki."

"Oh."

Melenggang pergi, menyusuri lorong panjang menuju arah yang ditunjukkan Ryouta padanya. Menemukan ambang pintu masuk menuju ruang dapur. Aku berdiri disana, menonton dua orang yang sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Ryouta-kun, kalau kau mencekikku begini. Bagaimana aku bisa memotong kuenya?"

"EH? Siapa yang mencekikmu? Aku cuma peluk saja. hehehe.."

Peluk, katanya? Ya, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Ryouta memeluknya dari belakang. Memeluk gadis yang diduga menjadi orang disukainya. Dan, mereka berteman sejak kecil.

"Lepaskan."

"Tidak mau-_ssu_."

Bahkan pelukannya semakin dieratkan.

"Kubilang, lepas."

"Aaaah, kau jahaaat~!"

Sudah dipeluk, tubuhnya di guncang-guncang pula.

Aku mengerti sekarang tentang apa yang terjadi selama ini.

"Ryouta." Aku memanggilnya. Pemuda bersurai kuning itu menoleh dan bertanya heran tentang keberadaanku yang menatap mereka berdua. Tentu saja, aku beralibi untuk pergi ke toilet seperti yang aku lakukan saat Daiki bertanya. Ya, aku memang pergi ke sana. Aku meliriknya sejenak sebelum pergi, kulihat, wajahnya pun terkejut dengan keberadaanku yang menyaksikan semuanya.

Aku mengerti semuanya sekarang.

Penyebab dia bisa menyembunyikan seluruh perasaannya. Ya, karena pikirannya bercabang.

Ryouta.

Keberadaan Ryouta dalam pikirannya.

Pikirannya tidak hanya tertuju padaku tetapi juga pada Ryouta sebagai teman masa kecilnya.

Jadi, karena itu? Keberadaan Ryouta-lah yang mendukungnya? Aku tidak menyangka ada kaitan seperti ini. Jika dibiarkan, Ryouta yang notabene telah menyukainya akan semakin mendominasi dirinya bahkan yang terburuk, dia akan melupakan rasa sukanya padaku dan beralih pada Ryouta. Rentetan kejadian itu membuat kemungkinan aku kalah dari nol menjadi bertambah beberapa persen karena manusia bisa saja berubah. Selama ini, aku tidak pernah kalah dan suatu saat nanti pun tidak akan. Aku tetap akan menjadi pemenangnya. Akan aku buktikan dengan sebuah strategi.

Aku akan menyingkirkan keberadaan Ryouta dari pikirannya.

Menjadikan diriku satu-satunya orang yang akan menguasai pikirannya.

Rasa suka akan semakin dalam dan menyeruak dalam dirinya.

Pada saat itu, aku akan mendeklarasikan kemenanganku atas dirinya.

Dan, seorang pembantah akan tenggelam dalam kesengsaraan.

.

.

.

TBC..

* * *

Pace-nya lebih cepat, ya? Maaf ya, biar cepet ke intinya juga. Sorry ya, gue gak mood mengetik jadi mungkin chapter ini agak membosankan dan gak dapet feelnya.

Intinya, Akashi beralih, tadinya gak mau sampe si "aku" suka bgt sama dia dan nantinya mengganggu lalu macem2 lah.. tapi, pas dibantah, dia malah kesel dan akhirnya bertekad(?) menghancurkan si "aku" dgn cara bikin si "aku" suka bgt sama dia dan abis itu bakal dihancurkan perasaannya. Gitu. Tp, gue yakin, bbrp dr kalian pasti menyadari cerita ini akan lari kemana.

Entahlah, gue minta maaf pd semua fans Akashi. Gue telah membuatnya menjadi sangat jahat disini bahkan mengintimidasi bgt. Gue rasanya mau nampol muka sendiri setiap ngetik kalimatnya. BUSEH! Nih orang bikin gue kesel! Belagu dan Amit2 sumpah! Pdhl gue yg buat! Kyknya, ini salah authornya, bukan salah Akashi-nya, wakakakaka! Kamu biadab, Akashi! *gunting melayang*

Makasih semua supportnya selama ini! Maaf gak gue balas reviewnya. Klo ada waktu luang lagi, gue akan membalasnya. Terima kasih dan See you next time~! Fic gue yg lain, sabar ya!


End file.
